A Fire To Keep Me Warm
by Mercury-Serenity
Summary: Seth always saw her as the little sister he always wanted. She was happy and totally the opposite of Leah. But one day she confessed her love to him and he rejected her, only to find out a bit too late that she was indeed his soul mate. AU. Seth's POV.
1. Run

**A Fire to Keep Me Warm**

_S Meyer owns all the characters and plots from Twilight._

_AN: My new story. It's full of fluff and love. Nothing bad, a few desceptions, but love will prevail!_

**Prologue: A Fire to Keep Me Warm**

**Run**

I was twelve years old, when I decided to tell him how I felt. I wrote his name and my name, surrounded by a heart in my journal. Sometimes, I would sit by my window and watched as he played with my brother and his other friends, basketball or football in our yard. He was always there, in our house, in my life and in my dreams. I know that it's stupid to have such a dangerous crush on a guy that's two years older than me. But, what can I do? What can I truly do? He was the prince of my dreams and fantasies. He always rescued me from the clutches of an evil witch or of the spiteful dragon that wanted to kidnap me, the princess, and lock me away in a faraway tower. He was my hero, everything he did, he did with a smile.

I sighed after I finished writing a new paragraph about how much I loved Seth and why we were meant to be together. I was happy with the choice of words that I've chosen and to be honest, I was happy, because I gathered the strength to tell him what he meant to me.

I ran to the window in my room and found my older brother Paul, yelling at Collin, Brady, Seth and my other brother Damon for using his brand new football. I laughed and ran to my vanity set and fixed my long black hair and pulled it into a low ponytail and tossed it over my shoulders. I ambled down the stairs, still grasping my black and red journal against my heart. I was going to do this. Yes, I had the strength.

"Cheskie, sweetie, come over here." my mother called, interrupting my mission to tell Seth how I felt. But I am a good girl and I was always obedient. I walked into the family room and found my parents gazing at the television, as I entered the room.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," I said cheerfully, trudging to the side of the sofa that my dad was sitting. He eyed my journal curiously and then shrugged, averting his eyes to the television.

"Sweetie, I forgot to tell you that Claire called. She is coming over tonight. I bought chips, dips, marshmallows and chocolate for your sleepover, if there is anything else that you need, let me know." she said sweetly. I nodded and kissed her cheek and turned around.

"Humph," my dad said, clearing his throat. I stopped on my tracks and turned around. "Where is my kiss? I helped to!" he said, with myrrh in his voice.

"Sorry, Dad," I said shyly and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going outside to watch Paul lose his temper with the guys and to say hello to, um, Seth and the guys."

My mother gave me a quizzical look, but I ignored her. I didn't want her to know of my crush for Seth. She probably knew about it already, but I wasn't going to confirm it. At least, not yet! I walked down the hall and stopped at the kitchen, when I heard the sound of the screen door slamming against the wall. I groan, hoping that it wasn't Paul that was mad. He tends to destroy things and most of the stuff that he destroys tends to be mine.

I held my breath when I saw Seth standing in our kitchen. He was so handsome. His long straight hair fell down to his shoulders and his green eyes were always so mysterious and dangerous. He was fourteen, two years older than me, but he was handsome and beautiful.

"Um," I paused, as I walked closer to the screen door where he was standing. He sighed and stared at me with annoyance. "Hey, um, Seth,"

"Hey," he said with irritation and then turned to look outside the door. I held on tightly to my journal and took one step closer to him. It was decided. I was going to pour out my feelings for him. Yes, he was going to know. I was hoping that he was going to reciprocate my feelings, but…

"Why are you in here, instead of outside playing with Collin, Brady and Damon?" I asked nervously. I glanced at him and then at his line of vision. I saw how my brother Damon and Collin tackled Brady and then started to laugh. "You should be outside, too, laughing and having fun."

He growled and turned to me. "Cheskie, why are you bothering me?" he frustrated. "Are you going to be annoying just like Paul?"

"No," I said softly, the words barely a whisper. "I am not like Paul. Are you going to be as aggravating as Leah?"

He sighed again and leaned his hand against the doorway and stared outside the door. I sighed, as I examined his figure. When did he get so tall? I thought that I noticed everything about him, but I was wrong. He towered over me and his voice was deeper than usual. His biceps were bulging, under the tee shirt he was wearing, as he glazed his hair with his enormous, russet hands. He was growing too fast.

"Cheskie, I didn't mean to," he said exasperated. "Your brother Paul is-he really- ugh, he is annoying and bossy. He gets mad so easily. He's lucky he's tall and stronger than me and that I don't like violence." Seth said, turning his head to face me. His green eyes were hidden behind a cloud of anger and I felt my heart sink in my chest.

Seth_, what has happened to you?_

I looked up at him and noticed that he wasn't the same Seth that I remembered. He was constantly moody and brooding... but the spark in his eye was still there. He would get irritated easily and his boyish charm was disappearing and he was looking much older than his age, but he was still my Seth: my hero and secret love.

"Cheskie," he said, facing the door and then sighing. "Cheskie, why can't things be the way they used to be?"

"What do you mean?" I asked intrigued.

He drew in a deep breath and opened the screen door. "Never mind, Cheskie."

"Don't call me Cheskie; my name is Francheska… please, don't call me Cheskie. When you say it, it sounds, um, well; it sounds like you are angry with me..." I said aggravated, turning around to leave the kitchen of my house.

"I'm sorry." he said, taking a deep sigh. "I'm just mad lately, I don't know why. I know that I am not myself lately," he said bothered. "I'm growing illogically fast and my joints are constantly hurting. Leah's mood is rubbing off on me! I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. I'm sorry. I should take it out on Paul or Damon, right?" he laughed, but then his features darkened. "I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, Seth." I shrugged.

He smiled, making my heartbeats grow erratic and my hands started to sweat. The power of a simple smile. He knew how to make me forget how angry I was at him, just by flashing his perfect dimpled smile.

"I should go home." he said nonchalantly. I nodded, but the feeling of love that bubbled inside my chest, wanted a way out. He waved at me and closed the screen door behind him.

I ran after him. "Seth, wait, please." I half-yelled. "Please, wait." I begged, as I sprinted after him. He stopped in the middle of the backyard and turned to face me. He looked so different from the Seth that I saw two weeks ago. "Can I-can, um, we talk?" I said, gathering my strength and balance. I silently prayed that I would not fall down; just staring at him made my knees buckle.

"Sure," he said gently. "What is it?" he asked, staring intently at me. "Do you need me to use my diplomatic skills on someone?"

I looked around and found my brother Paul staring at us fixedly. I swallowed hard and armed myself with valor. Yes, I could do this. I looked back at Paul. He was seething, his arms folded across his chest and a crease was displayed on his forehead. So typically Paul.

"Um, no," I paused and turned to face him. "Can we go somewhere else?" I asked, gnawing on my lip nervously. "So we can talk in private?"

He nodded and started walking towards the woods. "Cheskie, don't go through there." Paul yelled in an authoritative voice. "The woods aren't safe for you, Kiddo."

I did a sudden halt and looked back and saw Brady, Damon and Collin staring at us. I veered my head to face Seth and he looked angry and irritated by Paul's words, but he quickly composed himself and stared at me.

"We should go the other way, then." he said displeased.

"Stay in a public place!" Paul growled.

I nodded and followed after him. We walked around the house and down the driveway of my house. It was a silent walk and during our quiet time together, I began to think of words that would best express my feelings for him. After ten minutes of walking, we stopped by the beach and ambled toward the driftwood. It was a beautiful summer afternoon, but the gray clouds in the sky, were slowly rolling by, threatening to destroy the day.

"So," Seth said in his husky voice, as he sat down on the old driftwood. I quickly followed after him and sat to his right. I stared down at his large hands and wondered when my Seth grew up so fast. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

I placed my journal on my lap and played nervously with my hands. _This was it, Cheskie! You can do this!_ I swallowed hard and whipped my head to face him. I smiled wearily at him, but he was serious.

"Seth," I choked and cleared my throat. "Um, you, well, um, ugh!" I said frustrated. _Why was it so hard to convey my feelings? Seth, you and me, what do ya say?_

"I, what?" he chuckled, leaning forward to grab a seashell from the sand. He played with the shell for a few seconds and then threw it into the ocean. "Why are you so nervous? Just get it out and over with. The more you think about it the worst the headache is going to be."

I nodded and took my journal in my hands. "I don't know if you have ever noticed, but, well, I sort of, um, lo… look up to you! Yes, that is it!" I said quickly.

"Uh?" he asked confused. "You are gonna have to explain, Cheskie."

"Well, you are a great friend!" I said fast, getting up from the driftwood, when my journal fell on the sand. I looked down at the journal and became paralyzed.

_Oh, goodness! Oh, no!_ I thought miserably. The journal was opened and the first visible letter was a capital S- followed by an E, T, and an H. I was mortified. _Francheska Leigh, what have you done?_

"OK?" he said puzzled, as he bent down to pick up my journal. He looked at the opened book and hurriedly raised it to his face. He looked baffled at me, as he skimmed through the pages of my not-so-personal-anymore journal. "What is this, Cheskie?" he asked perplexed, as he eyed me. "Are you in love with me?"

I couldn't move. Everything was happening too fast. I wasn't prepared for this. This was not how I pictured declaring my love to him. "Um, excuse me? You said something?" I asked, yanking the journal from his hands, but his reflexes were faster than mine.

"Not so fast, Ches." he laughed, standing up from the driftwood and staring down at me. "Do you like me?" he asked, his face turning solemn.

"I, um, I… well, you see…" I stammered, looking nervously at him. "I, well, ok, well, um, I looo…ike you… very, um, much! I do love you! OK, gotta run!" I turned around and ran like the idiot that I was.


	2. Frustration

**A Fire to Keep Me Warm**

I own nothing. I do hope that you enjoy this new story. It's leaning more towards a romantic fluffy, innocent story and it has a little action.

**Frustration**

_Seth's POV_

I watched as my best friends played football and laughed. I tried to join in the laughter, but lately I had been running a fever and my joints were aching. I found it hard to enjoy the afternoon, when I was angry for no apparent reason. I had been going through some strange changes in my life. I had grown too tall and I felt like a stranger in my own body.

According to my mother, I was going through puberty. "It's normal for descendants of Ephraim Black and Levi Uley's to undergo such changes, sweetie." she said, as she smiled and placed the thermometer under my tongue.

"Are you sure, because my health book says that puberty takes a few years?" I asked, my voice sounding muffled, because of the thermometer in my mouth. "This is just completely ridiculous."

She nodded and sat on the edge of my small bed. "It's normal for you, Seth. You aren't like normal kids your age. You are a Quileute native. You'll soon understand what I am talking about."

"Mom," I paused, pulling out the thermometer out of my mouth. "Seriously, why are you and dad always telling me this? What does being Quileute and descendant of those two old s has to do with my growth?"

"Seth," she hissed, snatching the contraption from my hand. "Leave this inside your mouth, Okay?" she said annoyed. "You have to be patient to know what I am talking about. Just stay calmed, alright?"

I obeyed and waited for the beeping sound of thermometer to indicate what my temperature was. "Oh, wow, it's a hundred and nine Fahrenheit, Seth." she said smiling. "Harry!" she called. A few seconds later my father was standing in the doorway of my room, staring quizzically at my mother.

"So?" he said, as he entered the room. My mother stood from my bed and walked over to my father. She showed him the temperature displayed on the thermometer and I swear that I saw my parent high-five each other.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Did you know that a high fever can cause my little soldiers extreme damage?" I asked, getting up from my bed. "Shouldn't I be in the hospital, taking medicine and just taking cold showers?" I asked angrily. "Are you two happy that my fever is so high? Do you want me dead? Did you know that if a human has a temperature higher than a hundred and one, the neurons in the brain can be severely damage? Is that what you want? Damn, my own parents want me dead!"

"Did you hear that, Sue? He's even cursing!" my dad said proudly, as he smiled smugly at me. "Seth, you'll soon understand, son. And no, we aren't happy that you have to endure such high temperatures, son. But it's going to get better from here on."

"Sure, you aren't the one suffering from constant heat strokes." I walked up to him and he had to crane his head to look at me. "Dad," I paused, "I don't know what it is that you want me to understand, but why can't you just tell me now and save me the headache? It's my body, I am the one that is going through this freaking, freaking, ugh, mutant growth!" I said, feeling angry and just annoyed at their smiles. "I'm going to Damon's house. I guess that I am not so contagious to get Dai or Cheskie sick! Paul, I wouldn't mind! Excuse me mother and father." I said, walking past them.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't tell him?" I heard my mother whisper to my father.

"No, Sue, he'll find out pretty soon." my dad said. "I just hope that he doesn't find out when Cheskie is near him."

"I, I never thought of that, Harry." my mother said sadly. "That would be a terrible tragedy. Paul would kill Seth if that ever happened. Poor kid."

I heard my mother whispering to my father and I was already downstairs! I knew that something strange was happening to me. I had a feeling that it had to do with my abnormal growth spurt and all the enhanced abilities that came with it. What special abilities you ask? OK, well, I could hear people whispering from across the room and sometimes a great distance. I used to wear heavy prescription glasses and now, I don't use them, I can see perfectly and the best is my ability to see in the dark. I haven't read in any anatomy or human physiology books about humans having perfect vision at night. I was also getting stronger. Yes, I looked skinny, but I could raise heavy objects, with one arm. That was wicked! But all of it was eerie and cool and strange and creepy and new, all at the same time to me.

When I knocked on the Leigh's residence, Paul was the one that answered the door. He scrutinized me with his eyes and then nodded at me. "'Sup?" he asked, moving to the side to let me in. "Damon, Collin and Brady are in the back." he said curtly.

I nodded and made my way down the familiar house. When I passed the staircase, I caught a peculiar scent. It wasn't bad, but different. _Great! Now, I can smell better too?! _The scent was soft, like innocence and happiness. It filled my heart with calmness and it was soothing.

"Why did you stop?" Paul growled.

I spun around and saw him standing by the staircase, his arms crossed tightly over his chest and his eyes averting from me to the person that was upstairs.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and kept moving, inhaling the delicate scent.

When I got outside to the backyard, I saw Damon on the floor, being tackled by Brady. They were laughing and Collin just stood by them, holding the football in his hand.

"Dude," Damon said surprised, when he looked up at me. We hadn't seen each other for about two or three weeks, since I have been sick. "Damn, fucker you gotten taller!"

Collin nodded and threw the ball at me. "I guess I hit a massive growth spurt." I said, staring at them shyly.

"Massive? Yeah, right! That same shit happened to Paul last year. It's supposed to be something about us being descendants of Ephraim Black." Damon shrugged. _OK, so what does being a descendant of those old geezers have to do with Paul and I?_ "Anyways, I'm glad you are here. Maybe if Ches sees you, she'll stop being a brat and so annoying. It wasn't good in the house without you, man."

"That's true, she's incorrigible." Collin said. "She bit my arm, when I started playing with her Barbie without her permission." He pulled up his sleeve and on his forearm was a perfect bite mark. I wanted to laugh, just picturing Cheskie biting Collin seemed funny.

"Collin you are a nerd." Brady mocked. "But for real what does incorrigi-whatever, means?"

I rolled my eyes and stared down at Damon. He was shaking his head. Our friends were crazy. "Why do you say that?" I asked.

"What does it mean, Collin?" Brady whispered to Collin, as he moved closer to him.

"It means hopeless in Cheskie's case." Damon said frustrated at him and then turned to face me. "Why do I say that, Seth? Haven't you notice how she acts around you?" I shook my head and tossed the football in the air and caught it. "Wow, you really are blind."

"Um, are you dumb, Seth?" Brady asked, laughing. "The girl has had a crush on you since she was in diapers."

Damon got up from the floor and nodded. "Yep, did you know that her first words were Seff? That was her way of saying Seth. She only wanted her Seth to teach her how to ride the bike. Crush. Cheskie Leigh has a crush on you Clearwater."

"I don't think she has a crush on me, guys." I said annoyed. "We are like siblings. We practically grew together."

"Keep on telling yourself that." Collin added. "Then why is she staring at us from the window, with that glossy and dreamy look in her eyes?" Collin teased.

I wanted to turn around and look, but I knew that they were saying the truth. I've known all along that Cheskie harbored feelings for me. I tried to steer clear from them, but I didn't know how I always ended catering to her needs. She was cute and I felt protective of her. She was like the little sister I wanted my parents to have. Cheskie was a constant presence in my life. We practically grew up together. She was my father's goddaughter and we loved her very much. I loved her very much, but it wasn't the kinda love that turns in to love. I didn't believe in love. I saw how love turned my perfect, happy and beautiful older sister into a bitter harpy. I didn't want to give love a try. Love hurts and I didn't want to be hurting.

"I'm gonna go inside and get something to drink." I said furiously. _Damn, I was getting mad again, over stupid minute things._

"I want a Root Beer, please." Damon shouted, as I ambled back towards the house.

"Sprite," Brady and Collin yelled. I still had the football in my hand, when Paul intercepted me by the backdoor of the kitchen.

"Why do you have my new football, Clearwater?" he asked annoyed.

"Damon threw it at me. I just forgot to return it." I said, extending my hand for him to take the ball.

He snarled at me and yanked the ball out of my hands. "That damn idiot can't keep his hands off my property." he grounded out, as he walked down the back porch steps and started screaming at Damon, Collin and Brady.

I ambled into the kitchen and went to the fridge and grabbed an ice cold water bottle. I pressed it against my forehead and that's when the faint innocent scent inundated the kitchen. I could hear the soft patter of footsteps slowly echoing in the kitchen.

"Um, hey, um, Seth." Cheskie said softly.

Her heart was beating fast inside her chest and I cursed at Damon for being right. She did have a crush on me, but she was so innocent and so sweet. I didn't want to hurt her. I decided then and there to keep my distance. I didn't want her crush to develop into something more serious.

"Hey," I said nonchalantly.

"Why are you in here, instead of outside playing with Collin, Brady and Damon?" she asked nervously. I walked to the door and looked out the screen door and saw Damon and Collin tackling Brady. They were laughing and screaming. I should join them and stay clear of Cheskie. "You should be outside, too, laughing and having fun."

"Cheskie, why are you bothering me?" I said frustrated. "Are you going to be annoying just like Paul?"

"No," she whispered. "I am not like Paul. Are you going to be as aggravating as Leah?"

Touché. I sighed and placed my hand against the doorway and stared outside the door. "Cheskie, I didn't mean to," I said exasperated.

But damn, I was angry at the sudden change my life was taking. I wanted to know why my parents were so secretive and why I was growing so much. I couldn't even control my movements. I was a walking disaster. My friends were still short and they looked their age, meanwhile, I was abnormally tall and gawky and looked like I was much older than fourteen. My movements were clumsy and ungraceful. Why couldn't I be like Jake Black? He was tall, but all the girls loved him. He walked with confidence and everyone around him wanted to be like him. But not me, I was, Seth Clearwater, unsure of himself, awkward and just six feet three inches of pure clumsiness. Who in their right mind would consider me worth it? Who?

_Francheska_, a tiny voice in my head whispered. _Francheska thinks the world of you!_

I sighed and turned around to face her. "Your brother Paul is-he really- ugh, he is annoying and bossy. He gets mad so easily. He's lucky he's tall and stronger than me and that I don't like violence."

Her honeyed eyes stared at me. She was examining me and for a second I felt fear. What if she didn't want to be my friend anymore? I never gave her existence so much thought, but today, I felt curious to know what was in her mind. Her eyes looked clouded with a strange emotion that I couldn't figure out.

"Cheskie, Cheskie, why can't things be the way they used to be?" I lamented.

"What do you mean?" she asked intrigued.

I drew in a deep breath and opened the screen door. "Never mind, Cheskie."

"Don't call me Cheskie; my name is Francheska… please, don't call me Cheskie. When you say it, it sounds, um, well; it sounds like you are angry with me..." she said aggravated, turning around to leave the kitchen of my house.

"I'm sorry. I'm just mad lately, I don't know why. I know that I am not myself lately. I'm growing illogically fast and my joints are constantly hurting. Leah's mood is rubbing off on me! I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. I'm sorry. I should take it out on Paul or Damon, right? I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, Seth." she shrugged.

I smiled and I could hear her erratic heartbeats. "I should go home." I said nonchalantly.

She nodded and stood there in the middle of the room, her eyes never leaving me. I could sense that she was pleading for me not to go. I had to. I have never been so drawn to someone, the way I was drawn to her. I waved at her and closed the screen door behind me.

"Seth, wait, please. Please, wait." she yelled, as she sprinted after me. I stopped and turned and found her beautiful eyes staring at me. "Can I-can, um, we talk?"

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, staring at my reflection in her eyes. They were warm and so full of innocence. "Do you need me to use my diplomatic skills on someone?"

She offered me a smile and then looked down at her hands. "Um, no! Can we go somewhere else? So we can talk in private?"

I nodded and started walking towards the woods. It was normal for us to take shortcuts to the beach by using the woods. But Paul growled and I turned to face him. Brady and Damon were staring at us confused. Collin looked from Paul to where Cheskie and I stood and looked fearful.

"Cheskie, don't go through there." Paul yelled in an authoritative voice. "The woods aren't safe for you, Kiddo."

I didn't know why I was suddenly angry. I was capable of protecting Cheskie. I've done so many times before, but there was something strange. Paul gave me the impression that he didn't want me around his sister. She looked scared, so I quickly calmed myself and smiled down at her.

"We should go the other way, then." I said displeased.

"Stay in a public place!" Paul growled.

I walked around the Leigh's house, down the driveway and into the sidewalk. She was silent and I could hear her rhythmic heart beating softly and I felt calmed. I noticed that she had to accelerate her steps to keep up with me, so I slowed down. We reached the beach and sauntered over to the driftwoods to take a seat.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked, as I sat on an old driftwood. I noticed that she had a red and black journal in her hands. I have seen her carrying it many times around, but I have never had the curiosity to find out what was written inside of it, as I did that day.

_What did Cheskie write about in her journal? Was it about me? No, Seth! Don't even think about it!_

"Seth, um, you, well, um, ugh!" she choked frustrated.

Her frustrated face was just too cute. "I, what?" I chuckled, leaning forward to grab a seashell from the sand. I played with the shell for a few seconds and then threw it into the ocean. "Why are you so nervous? Just get it out and over with. The more you think about it the worst the headache is going to be."

She nodded. "I don't know if you have ever noticed, but, well, I sort of, um, lo… look up to you! Yes, that is it!" she said quickly.

_Oh, no, Cheskie, please! Don't say anything else, please! I know where this is going! _

"Uh?" he asked feigning confusion. "You are gonna have to explain, Cheskie."

My mouth was not connected to my brain today. I was digging my own grave. I was letting her express her feelings for me. _Damn, I was mean. Heartless. She was going to get her heart broken by me!_

"Well, you are a great friend!" she said fast, as she got up from the driftwood, and then her journal fell into the sand. She looked down at her journal and then at me. I was confused, but when I glanced downwards, I was surprised. There, written in bold letters, was my name and hers, surrounded by a massive heart. Oh!... _OOOHH_!

"OK? What is this, Cheskie?" I asked perplexed, as she gazed at me. _Duh, idiot! It's a heart with your name and hers! She loves you! Look there in the bottom; it says I-heart-Seth Clearwater 4-ever! I even know what's going on!_ I grabbed the journal in my hands and brought it closer to my face. She loved me and I was just baffled. I knew this was going to happen someday, but, wow, now? "Are you in love with me?"

_Duh! Clearwater, are you seriously that dumb? You really are an idiot! You've known for a while now, why are you acting so surprised?! _

"Um, excuse me? You said something?" she asked, yanking the journal from my hands, but my reflexes were faster than hers.

"Not so fast, Ches." I laughed, standing up from the driftwood and staring down at her_. Why was I happy?_ _Because, you like her? Seriously, split personality! If you say so!_ I knew that I shouldn't be happy, because I was a man and man were destined to cause girls pain. _Think of Leah, do you want Cheskie to turned bitter like her?_ "Do you like me?" I said solemnly.

"I, um, I… well, you see… I, well, OK, well, um, I looo…ike you… very, um, much! I do love you! OK, gotta run!" she stammered and turned around and ran away.


	3. Burned

**A Fire to Keep Me Warm**

_**Disclaimer: I own a box of Kleenex and a small baby Tarantula. Yes, I got it at the Pet Store in the Citadel Mall in Colorado Springs.**_

_**AN: I hope that you like it. Thanks for the kind reviews.**_

**Burned**

I quickly turned around from Seth and began to run as fast as I could. How embarrassing! I mean, I didn't want him to find out like that. I bet he was going to laugh at me, every time he saw me. But deep down, I knew that Seth was not like that. He was gentle, kind and sweet. He was the ideal man. _Oh, but I was so embarrassed!_

"Cheskie, wait." he shouted, as he ran after me. He quickly caught up with me, as his long arm reached for me. He spun me around and I was forced to stare up at his green eyes. "Ches, you and I, it can never happen." he said sadly, as he slowly released his hold off my arm. "We are two different and I am older than you. Paul and Damon, would skin me alive if we… you are too young, Cheskie."

"Why not? I am not asking to be your girlfriend. I just wanted to hear you say that you feel the same for me." I said sadly.

I clutched to my journal and felt like I was falling down behind the abyss of his green eyes. They were scrutinizing me, searching deep into my soul. My heart was pounding fast against my chest and I was having difficulty inhaling and exhaling.

"It won't work!" he said exasperated. "Look at you. You are still a little girl and I am growing too fast for my age. It won't work! I am so so very sorry!"

I took a step back and straightened my back. Why did it hurt so much? I wanted to cry, but Paul taught me to hold back my tears. "My mom is five years older than my dad, but they made it work!" I said angrily.

"We aren't your parents." he said annoyed. "We are Seth Harry Clearwater and Francheska Alizabeth Leigh! We are too different. Maybe, I don't know, in a distant future, but not now, Cheskie."

"But can't you see, Seth, we are meant to be together. You are my soul mate!" I screamed. "We are destined to be together!"

"Lower your voice, people could hear us." he whispered, placing his gentle hands on my shoulders. "Please, Cheskie, don't scream."

"I won't shut up!" I hissed, pulling away from him. I was angry, furious and hurt. I took my anger out on him. I started hitting the journal against his arm and chest. I wanted to vent my frustration. I wanted him to feel my pain. He didn't flinch or wince. He just took the journal out of my hands and gave me that saddest stare. I was hurting. My heart was slowly breaking and what made it impossible to hate him was the sweetness in his voice. Seth could never be unkind or hurtful. He was a pacifist. He cared too much for the feelings of other.

"Cheskie," he mumbled. "You are one of my best friend's little sister! I can't do that to Damon. Plus, Paul would kill me." he laughed nervously. "I love you like the sweet little sister that I never had! Shit, if Leah was like you, I would be the happiest brother in the world."

I lowered my head and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Don't ever call me Cheskie! My name is Francheska! And I would never want to be your sister, Seth. I lo-like you too much to think of you as a brother."

"Cheskie, come on!" he said aggravated. "You are acting like a little girl. Come on; let's go back to the way we used to be. Let's just be friends. Love complicates things."

"That's what I am according to you; a little girl! I will act that way then! Things can never be the same between you and I, Seth Clearwater! I can't pretend that I don't like you! I can't be a hypocrite like you!" I said childishly. "And you know what, I hope he does." I said furiously, as I snatched my journal out of his hands and stared daggers at him. "I hope that Paul- I hope he kicks your butt, Seth." I cried.

"Cheskie," he groaned. "Look kiddo, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I've never meant to hurt your feelings. I just don't… want… I don't love you… I don't love you that way. I don't like you the way you want me to like you. I see you like my little sister."

"I am not your little sister! I can't ever be your little sister! Get that distorted idea out of your head." I retorted, ripping the pages of my journal that had his name written in them and threw them on the sand. "I will never be your sister. I hate you." I sobbed, tears streaming down my face and I was furious. I knelt on the ground and cried. Yes, he was observing me cry for him... but I didn't care. There is no shame to cry for love.

"Cheskie, come on girl, calm down." he said soothingly, as he knelt down before me and framed my face in his warm hands. "It's alright to have a crush on a friend. You'll grow out of it! I swear, but please, Cheskie girl, don't cry."

He smiled at me and I suddenly wanted to be held by his strong arms. I wanted to be consoled, because without Seth knowing it, he was breaking my heart over and over again. It was shredding into tiny pieces. He was the only person that could destroy my soul and send it to hell and back to heaven with one smile.

"I don't need your pity, Seth." I screamed, turning my face away from him, but he forced me to look at him. "Please, Seth, help me save my last bit of self-respect; my dignity."

He sighed and hugged me. "Cheskie, you are strong. You'll get over me fast. I know that you can understand that you and I can never be more than friends, sweetie."

"Why? Why can't we? One day I will be older, I won't always be a little girl, Seth. Maybe then, you can learn to love me. I know that you'll. But, please, Seth, just don't put a definite in our lives!"

"Cheskie, that may never happen, sweetie." he whispered, as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Just, let me go, please." I said, pulling away from him. "Let me go."

"I'm sorry, Francheska, but I will never love you the way you want me to love you." he whispered. "If you need a friend, someone to trust and confide, I will always be here for you. That's all I can offer you."

He slowly let go of me and I felt cold without his arms around me. I turned around and began to trudge down the sea shoreline. "Forget it! Forget that I even said I love you. I don't like you anymore, Seth or Brady, whatever your name is! See, I already forgot who you were! Don't ever talk to me!"

"Francheska, wait!" Seth yelled, but I didn't want him to see me so dejected and defeated. I knew that he wanted to spare my feelings. So typical of Seth not to want to hurt others' feelings. But it still hurt more than I had imagined. I ran fast, without looking back. I wanted to get away from La Push and just disappear from the earth. I wanted to be in a land where no one knew my name or who I was. I didn't noticed my older brother Paul sitting on the rocking chair that was in our porch.

"Hey, kiddo!" he said gently. He startled me, making me drop my journal on the porch's floor. "Here." he said, handing me the journal. _Stupid journal!_ I was going to burn it!

"Thank you." I whispered, clinging tightly to my journal; the journal where I confessed my love and admiration for Seth. "And I am not a kiddo." I said dignified.

"You are my kid sister and I love you!" he said, smiling. He stood up and hugged me, planting a kiss on my forehead and disappearing through the front door. Paul and his drastic mood swings… but with me, he showed his gentle and loving side.

I sighed and sat in the white rocking chair that my brother had sat and relaxed a bit, as the heat that he left behind slowly engulfed me. I sighed miserably, recalling what had been said between Seth and I. I had my first heartbreak, by the kindest kid in our reservation. Just thinking about him, made the afternoon turn unusually cold for June, but it was Washington and the state is known for its strange weather. I sat for an hour watching the sun slowly setting behind the trees, as I brooded over my first failed attempt at love. I saw the white VW of Aimee Young, Claire's mother's car, pull into our driveway and parked.

"France," Claire shouted, as she got out of the backseat and ran towards the house.

I quickly jumped from the rocking chair and hopped down the front porch steps into my best friend's arms.

"How did it go?" she asked excitedly, as she slowly pulled away and took my hand in hers. "Are you and Seth going out? OMG, are you? That would be awesome!"

I shook my head and stared at Claire's mother walking out of her car, as she stared at us quizzically. She sauntered around us and went up the steps and stopped to look back at us, as she opened the front door. "Be good girls." she said, smiling.

"We will, Mrs. Young." I said, forcing a smile at her and then turning to Claire. "We will behave."

"See you later, Mom." Claire said annoyed, as she rolled her eyes. I turned to face her mother and smiled politely at her. She smiled back and placed the bags on the floor. "Fine, girls, carry the bags inside, I am not Claire's personal slave. I am going to chitchat with your mother and then I will be driving back home." she said sweetly, placing a perfectly manicured hand on the screen handle.

"Have fun, mother." Claire said, dragging me behind her. Her mother entered my house and turned around and waved at us.

"Come, France, help me with the bags. You need to tell me everything!" Claire said excitedly, as she bent down to pick one of the bags and practically threw it in my hands. We walked up to the stairs and stopped by Paul's room. I knew why we stopped there. Claire was hoping to find Quil in my brother's room. She had a massive crush on him, but we knew that it would never progress into something serious. Older men were a waste.

"Hi, Paul!" she said sweetly, as she poked her head inside his room to make sure that Quil wasn't there.

My brother rolled his eyes and got up from his bed and stood in the doorway. He glanced down at us and then closed the door. "Don't ever come into my room, Claire!!" he said from behind the door.

"He is rude." Claire said angrily. I nodded and continued walking to my room.

When we made it to the room, she threw her bag on my bed and flopped on it. Her long hair bouncing as she stared at me, beckoning me to tell her how my meeting with Seth went. I sighed and flopped on the bed beside her.

"It was horrible!" I managed to say, reaching for my teddy bear, and held it tightly against my chest. "He said that he only loved me like a little sister. How could he say that? I mean, we are soul mates. I can see it clearly! We are meant to be together." I said softly, trying hard not to cry. I told her about what happened and how my heart broke into tiny pieces. I confessed to her how I felt and what I wanted to do during those horrible moments while I was declaring my love for Seth. Claire sat in the bed attentive, listening to every word that I was saying. She was crying and sobbing. When I was finished Claire just stared at me and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Maybe you and Seth aren't meant to be together." she shrugged.

"Just like Quil and you?" I said spitefully.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Quil is not part of this conversation." she said annoyed. "We are talking about Seth and you." she said, standing up and walking towards the window.

"Oh, Claire, I am so sorry." I said, feeling miserable for hurting my best friend's feelings. "I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. I guess, well, that Paul's mood is rubbing off on me."

"My cousin Seth says the same thing about his sister. I do think that lately, Leah's mood is really rubbing off on him." Claire said, a grin on her lips. "But I forgive you, France. C'mon let's get ready for the bonfire tonight."

"I got burned, Claire." I said lowly. "Maybe I should not go to the bonfire tonight. We can stay here and watch Wizards of Waverly Place or do something fun. What do ya think? I don't want to see Seth. He'll probably give me pity looks all night. I don't want that, Claire."

Claire shook her head and placed her hand on her knee. "Nope. We are going. I haven't seen Quil in a few weeks. We are so going."

_**AN: OK, so I made Claire a little older than her original age, but it was to have someone that would be Cheskie's age. I read a story that did this and I had to copy them. But, that is all I copied, I swear. Anyway, this is going to be a fluffy story, not too much action, just Seth and the wolf pack and his developing relationship with Cheskie.**_


	4. Unworthy

**A Fire To Keep Me Warm**

_I own nothing._

_Thank you for the lovely reviews. I already have most of the chapters for this story written, so I decided to update three or four chapters. Enjoy and help me get lots of reviews. I have become addicted to them. Spread the word. Thanks. ENJOY!_

**Unworthy**

_Seth's POV_

"Cheskie, wait." I shouted running after her. At least, I didn't fall, because my legs got tangled around each other. That would have been a scene to remember. I reached for her arm and spun her around. Her glossy eyes, filled with unshed tears, made my heart break for her. I didn't want to make her cry. "Ches, you and I, it can never happen." I said sadly, as I slowly released my hold on her arm. "We are two different and I am older than you. Paul and Damon, would skin me alive if we… you are too young, Cheskie."

"Why not? I am not asking to be your girlfriend. I just wanted to hear you say that you feel the same for me." she said dejected.

She clutched tightly to her journal and looked pleadingly at me. "It won't work. Look at you. You are still a little girl and I am growing too fast for my age. It won't work! I am so so very sorry!"

"My mom is five years older than my dad, they made it work!" she said angrily and with such force that made me believe that in a future, we could make it work. But life was not about second chances. Life was cruel and it was set on destroying you.

"We aren't your parents." I said annoyed. "We are Seth Harry Clearwater and Francheska Alizabeth Leigh! We are too different. Maybe, I don't know, in a distant future, but not now, Cheskie."

"But can't you see, Seth, we are meant to be together. You are my soul mate. We are destined to be together!"

"Lower your voice, people could hear us." I whispered, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Please, Cheskie, don't scream."

"I won't shut up!" she hissed, pulling away from him. She started hitting me with her journal with all her strength. If I was a normal teenager, I would have been hurting. But I didn't feel a thing. There was no physical pain surging through my body. The only pain I felt, was the one in my heart, just by seeing Cheskie suffer for someone so unworthy like myself. I didn't deserve her kindness, friendship or love. I wasn't worth it. I took the journal from her hands and took a deep breath.

"Cheskie, you are one of my best friend's little sister! I can't do that to Damon. Plus, Paul would kill me." I laughed nervously. "I love you like the sweet little sister that I never had! Shit, if Leah was like you, I would be the happiest brother in the world."

"Don't ever call me Cheskie! My name is Francheska! And I would never want to be your sister, Seth. I lo-like you too much to think of you as a brother."

"Cheskie, come on!" I said aggravated, running my hand through my shoulder-length hair. Why didn't she want me to call her Cheskie? That was the nickname I gave her when she was born. Francheska was too long and Cheskie, just sounded so cute. "You are acting like a little girl. Come on; let's go back to the way we used to be. Let's just be friends. Love complicates things."

"That's what I am according to you; a little girl! I will act that way then! Things can never be the same between you and I, Seth Clearwater! I can't pretend that I don't like you! I can't be a hypocrite like you!" she said childishly. "And you know what, I hope he does." she said furiously, as I snatched her journal out of her hands and stared at her. "I hope that Paul- I hope he kicks your butt, Seth." she cried.

"Cheskie," I groaned. "Look kiddo, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I've never meant to hurt your feelings. I just don't… want… I don't love you… I don't love you that way. I don't like you the way you want me to like you. I see you like my little sister."

"I am not your little sister! I can't ever be your little sister! Get that distorted idea out of your head." she retorted, taking the journal off my hands and ripping the pages out of her journal that had my name written in them and threw them on the sand. "I will never be your sister. I hate you." she sobbed, tears streaming down her little face. She knelt on the ground and cried. I watched her careful, unable to decide what to do. I wanted to hold her and just cradle her in my arms. But, that was unacceptable.

"Cheskie, come on girl, calm down." I said soothingly, kneeling down in front of her. My hands were moving on their own accord, when they framed her warm face. "It's alright to have a crush on a friend. You'll grow out of it! I swear, but please, Cheskie girl, don't cry."

I smiled at her, hoping that she would understand that I didn't mean her any harm. I only wanted to be honest with her. But deep down, I knew that I had destroyed her heart. I had destroyed her perfect, innocent heart with my words.

"I don't need your pity, Seth." she screamed, turning her face away from me, but I forced her to look at me. "Please, Seth, help me save my last bit of self-respect; my dignity." she wailed.

I sighed and hugged her. I couldn't stand her tears. Damn, I was going against everything I had decided not to do. "Cheskie, you are strong. You'll get over me fast. I know that you can understand that you and I can never be more than friends, sweetie."

"Why? Why can't we? One day, I will be older. I won't always be a little girl, Seth. Maybe then, you can learn to love me. I know you will, please, Seth, just don't put a definite in our lives!" she whispered sadly.

"Cheskie," I whispered in to her ear, as I inhaled her glorious scent. I wanted to remember her this beautiful. "That may never happen, sweetie." I said, caressing her back gently.

She sobbed harder and I could feel the warmth of her tears on my tee shirt. "Just, let me go, please." she said softly, pulling away from me. "Let me go." she pleaded.

"I am sorry, Francheska, but I will never love you the way you want me to love you." I said, pulling her tighter to me. I couldn't find the strength to let her go. "If you need a friend, someone to trust and confide, I will always be here for you. That's all I can offer you." I said, as I slowly let go of her. My arms felt empty without her. She left me feeling cold. It was strange the power she had over me. Maybe we were meant to be together and maybe, just maybe, I had let my true happiness walk away from me.

"Forget it! Forget that I even said I love you. I don't like you anymore, Seth or Brady, whatever your name is! See, I already forgot who you were! Don't ever talk to me!" Cheskie screamed as she distant herself from me.

"Francheska, wait!" I yelled, but she was determined. She was going to forget about me and it was for the best. Yes, she didn't deserve someone like me.

I got up from the floor and saw a few pages of her journal scattered around the sand. I ran to them and quickly picked them up. I just couldn't find myself to let go of what had happened today. I was sad, but it had to be this way. I didn't love her the way she wanted me to love her. Shit, we were just kids. I couldn't offer anything more than a smile and a handshake. I tried to pick up as many ripped pages that I could and made my way home. When I got home, Leah was in the living room, eating popcorn as she watched a movie. Her face was solemn and it looked like she'd been crying. I sat beside her in the couch and stared at the television, thinking about what had happened earlier. I turned to face my sister and noticed that she was also getting taller. Her waist long hair was pulled into a braid that fell over her shoulders. My sister was a pretty girl, enough to make the guys in the reservation stop and stare at her. She didn't care about them. Her heart, soul and body would always belong to Sam Uley. I hated him for hurting my sister. Love suck and I didn't want to love anyone the way she loved Sam Uley.

"What are you staring at, loser?" she asked irritated.

"At you, idiot." I retorted, reaching for the bowl of popcorn. "Can I have some?"

"Sure," she said, shrugging, placing the bowl in front of me. "How was your day? I heard you arguing with mom and dad earlier. Are they still happy for your freakishly strange growth spurt?"

"Yep," I nodded and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "She is excited that I have a high fever. She is a strange one."

"Ha," Leah laughed sarcastically. "They've always been eccentric. By the way, I haven't been feeling so good either. Did your fever and body aches started after you ate at CJ's Pizza Diner? I think their food was spoiled. I ate there a week after you and I haven't been feeling that good either."

"Have you told mom?" I asked her, stealing more of her snack. She shook her head and turned to face the television.

"I don't want to worry her. She is already worried about you and dad's high cholesterol problem." she sighed.

"What are your symptoms?" I asked her, placing my hand on her forehead and with the other grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Hey, sneaky bastard, move away from my food," she growled, pushing me away and looking down at her bowl of popcorn. "Seth! Ugh! My popcorn! You ate all my popcorn, idiot! Go away! Damn, I just made this popcorn and you finished it. WHAT the fuck? You practically ate all my popcorn in one sitting." she said crossly.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I am a growing boy. I am just hungry all the time."

"I don't care, idiot. That's not an excuse to go eating other people's food. Didn't mom teach you manners? This was the last package of popcorn in the house..." she said angrily.

"Sorry, Lee-Lee." I said, as I got up from the couch and ambled to the kitchen. I checked the fridge for something to eat and reached for last night's leftovers. I put them in the microwave and walked back to the sink. I washed my hands and dried them properly, before the microwave beeped, I went to the drawer and pulled out a fork.

"Hey, son." my dad greeted, as he entered the kitchen. He looked happy and content. Actually, that was his usual self, but I could see the dark circles under his eyes and the haggard look on his face. "I heard that you got in an argument with Cheskie."

I groaned inwardly and walked to the microwave. "Who told you?" I asked curiously, opening the microwave door and pulling out my food.

"Cheskie," he laughed.

"What did she say?" I asked, taking a bite of the delicious lasagna my mother made. "Does she wants me dead?"

"No," he chuckled. "She wanted to know if you made it back home safely and if you had something to eat. She knows that you get real hungry during this time. She was real worried for ya, buddy. When I said yes, she started telling me that you told her something about seeing her like your little sister. She was speaking too fast, and I didn't understand must of the things she was saying. But, but I did manage to hear her say, that she can never be your little sister and something about, well, that you should get that absurd and distorted idea out of your head of her being your little sister. She also said something about you calling her a petulant child... or was she calling you a petulant child? I tell you! Kids today have this extensive vocabulary."

"Oh," I managed to say with my mouth full of food. "I see. What else?"

"Son, are you alright?" he asked worried.

I nodded and took another bite of my food. "Perfect."

"Seth, I know it's hard on you to tell Cheskie that you didn't love her. I admire you for that, she is a little girl and she doesn't know what love is... You were strong and made the right choice to let her know how you felt for her. You did the right thing, Seth, and I love that about you. You are a righteous young man. You would make any father proud... but don't forget that you also get sad when you don't see Cheskie, either. You two have always shared a special bond. Try to make her understand that you don't love her, but still care for her. Friendship is important in our lives, son."

"I don't love her, dad!" I said, placing my plate on the counter and staring angrily at him. "She is a cute little girl and I adore her like an older brother loves his sister, but she wants me to love her... Why is she trying to grow so fast? Can't she understand that I love her like I love Leah, that's it!"

"I know, son, just don't forget that she is also important in your life. Don't push her away, like Leah is doing to all of her good friends... You and Francheska are so much alike! She is your kindred soul. Kindred souls are very hard to find. They make our life's journey much easier." he said, walking up to me and patting my shoulder. "Enjoy your meal, son."

I sat on the table and ate my food. My mind slowly carried me to the sad events of the evening. I could still feel Cheskie's tears on my skin. I hated myself for making her cry. So, she was my kindred soul?


	5. Bonfire

**A Fire to Keep Me Warm**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**_AN: Sorry for the delay. I have been very busy beta-reading other stories and now I have dedicated time to my stories. Anyways, I hope that everyone is doing well. Please review and enjoy._**

**Bonfire**

_Seth's POV_

I sat next to my father, as I watched the fire's embers fly around the bonfire that Sam and Jared had started. I knew that tonight was going to be a special night. I had a feeling that it was going to be magical. Old Quil and Billy Black, were going to retell the amazing legends of our tribe. I was going to hear the story of how our tribe's ancestors were spirit warriors; and later became wolf-men, the protectors of our people. I was proud of my Native American heritage. I wanted to believe that tonight something grand was going to happen. What if I suddenly turn into werewolf? Just thinking about it, made my heart pound erratic in my chest. I wanted to be part of the legends. But, they were only legends; fabricated stories that were passed down from generation to generation, to inspire pride in us. I could imagine telling my future children and grandchildren the story of our people.

"Uncle Harry!" I heard Cheskie's voice call. "You came!"

I could hear Francheska's steps on the wet, mushy sand, as she ran towards my father. It was strange, how I could hear her heart beating softly and I could smell her sweet innocent scent. She was just a little girl, but she occupied a special place in my heart. She was my kindred soul! I didn't love her, the way she wanted me to. I mean, we were young and we still had a life ahead of us. Plus, my heart was somewhere else. I still couldn't find it. I loved the simplicity of my life. I was happy and I wanted her to know that love only complicated things. But I still cared for her; she was my spiritual little sister. I've known her since she was a child. She always followed me around. It never bothered me, that she preferred me over her brother Damon. It was nice to help her with her math homework. I remember consoling her, when she felt from her bike for the first time and got her knees scraped. I helped her learn how to read and play Pac-Man. I used to play Barbie with her and I even got dressed as a fairy for her sixth birthday, because I wanted to make her happy.

"Cheskie," my father said, when she jumped in to his arms. Her long black hair draped over her back, like a dark curtain, flowing mellifluously with the night breeze. I didn't know how it was possible, but I could smell her lemon scent shampoo and the cherry chap-stick she was wearing. "My my, you are getting big!" my father said, as he placed her on his lap. "How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm fine," she said shyly, as she stared at me. "And you? I heard from Aunt Sue that you weren't feeling good this morning. Has Seth been giving you problems? I can bring Paul to beat him senseless."

Cheskie flashed me a sarcastic smile and then turned to face my father. Her hazel eyes shone brightly as she stared at him. My dad shook his head and kissed her forehead. "There's no need for such violence, Cheskie. Seth's been a good boy."

"If you say so, Uncle Harry." she said, narrowing her eyes at me. "Anyways, I brought you a piece of the apple pie that I baked with my mom last night. I know how Sue doesn't let you have sweets, so..." she trailed off and got closer to my father to whisper in his ear. "I smuggled one in and hid it in my backpack, so she won't suspect a thing." she said, smiling happily at my father and pointing at her blue backpack.

"You would do that for me?" he asked, feigning surprise. She nodded and reached to touch my father's face.

"You are awesome, Uncle Harry. Of course, I would sneak all the candies in the world, just for you!" she laughed, wrapping her small arms around my father's arm and hugged him. "But if you do get caught, I didn't do anything! You are going to take the fall all by yourself." she grinned.

I laughed, because I knew how much she loved my father. He was her godfather and they were inseparable. She didn't care that my father carried her and treated her like a little girl. She loved the attention that he gave her. My father was a great man. He was someone that would never let you down. He would do everything in his power to make you happy and to help you. Everyone in the reservation looked up to him. He was a great leader. I admired him and I always strove to follow in his footstep.

She got off from my father's lap and took off her backpack. "I'm going to give it to you now, since Sue is over there, talking to my mom." Cheskie said, pointing at my mother's direction with her head, as she rummaged through her bag. "Here, I saved you another piece at home, but you'll have to come and get it tomorrow. But, only on the condition that you bring me some of your famous fish fry." she said, smiling at him, as she handed him a plastic container with a large piece of apple pie.

I felt my mouth salivating. I knew that Paul's mom made the best apple pie in the Rez. Just thinking about the taste... "Here this one is yours, Seth. I know how you like my mom's apple pie. I didn't forget you." she said, placing the plastic container in my hand. "I could never forget about you." she whispered, but surprisingly, I was able to hear her.

She turned to face my father and gave him one last hug, before she ambled to where Paul was sitting. I followed her with my eyes and stopped when Paul growled at me. I quickly looked down at the piece of apple pie that Cheskie placed in my hands and smiled to myself.

"That girl has always liked you. I just hope that when you..." my father trailed off and shook his head. "I just don't want that angel to suffer when you don't reciprocate her feelings. Leah used to be as sweet as her, but, well, you'll know soon enough."

I was about to ask him what he was talking about, when Jacob pushed Billy Black's wheelchair into the circle. I noticed that Jake had gotten even taller than the last time I saw him. He had gotten bulkier and his muscles were bulging as he pushed Billy's wheelchair in the wet sand. I averted my eyes to Paul, Jared, Sam Uley, Embry Call and then at Jake. They were all much taller and possessed the same physical resemblance. They were alike, but at the same time, they looked different. Everyone was different in their own way. I looked at Jake and he wasn't his usual cheerful person, he looked older and much tire. I felt a nagging feeling at the pit of my stomach. Was I undergoing the same physical changes that they experienced? Billy Black began to speak, his voice broke my train of thoughts and before I was able to get a clear answer from my father, Black was already telling the story of our ancestors.

"Why did you bring him a piece of the pie?" Claire asked Cheskie. "He doesn't deserve it." Cheskie just shrugged and stared at Billy; listening careful to his storytelling.

I could hear their conversation from across the circle. I was still surprised of my new abilities that I had acquired recently. I didn't tell anyone, because I didn't want people to consider me a freak. I was already casted a freak in school. I was only fourteen and I grew twelve inches in the last few weeks of school. I was already six feet and three inches tall. I was gawky, skinny and I didn't have coordination in my movements. I couldn't move properly in my new long legs and arms. I was always falling and I felt strange in my own body. My mother told me that it was part of going through puberty. But, according to what I read in health class, puberty took a few years. I had grown even taller in the last few weeks. My father told me not to worry, that it was all part of my heritage. He always talked about how proud I should be to be a Native American. I was, but what did my heritage have to do with my freakish growth spurt?

"Claire, shut up!" Cheskie said lowly. "I don't want Paul to hear our conversation! He can hear everything!"

_Paul, hears everything?_ I thought. I started to examine Paul. _He grew outstandingly fast, right? He was almost six feet and eight inches tall. He was constantly moody and he..._

"Cheskie, look at Quil! Isn't he cute?" Claire shrieked low enough for others not to hear her, but I heard her. She was the daughter of my second cousin, Aimee, and a constant presence in Cheskie's life. They were best friend and both were in love with older guys. I was older than Cheskie, but Quil was four years older than them.

"Claire, shut up!" Cheskie hushed. "Listen to the legend Billy is telling. I swear, you are a lost cause, Claire."

They remained quiet and attentive, as Billy told the story of the third wife. By the time he was done, Cheskie was crying her little eyes out. I felt sorry for her, because she always stared sadly at me, when Billy finished telling the story. I could see her tears clearly. She swallowed hard and wiped the tears with the sleeve of her sweater and averted her eyes at Paul. Her older brother would always soften when Cheskie stared at him. He smiled down at her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"I love you, Paulie." she whispered, against her brother's chest.

"Me too, kiddo." he whispered back, patting her head and getting up from the chair he was sitting.

"How come you are always nice to Cheskie and not me, Paul?" Damon asked annoyed, as he walked up to them, with a half eaten hotdog in his hand.

"Because you are annoying and don't respect my stuff." he said nonchalantly.

"I hate you, Paul." Damon said teasingly, as he punched Paul's arm.

"You have two seconds to run, Dai." Paul snarled. Damon furrowed his eyebrows and turned around and walked to where Brady and Collin stood.

"I love the story of the third wife, Claire." Cheskie said dreamingly. "It's better than Romeo and Juliet or Tristan and Isolde."

"I would never sacrifice my life for a man!" Claire said, as she pulled out a facial tissue out of her pocket. "Here, Ches."

"Thanks, Claire." Cheskie whispered, taking the tissue in her hand. "I would do it in a heartbeat. If it's to keep him safe, I would do it." Cheskie said, her eyes slowly searching for mine.

I was taken aback and looked down at my hands. I couldn't understand why this girl loved me so much. I wasn't special. I was a nerd, a freak and just, not worth of her love. She was just a little girl. She should be playing with her friends and going shopping with her mother, instead of thinking of me. She wasn't supposed to be confessing her love to a guy that was much older than her and that would never reciprocate her feelings. Cheskie didn't have to think of giving her life to save the man she loved. Those things were for women that were older, wiser and matured. She was just that, a little girl; an innocent and beautiful angel. When everything was done, I watched as Francheska got up from her portable chair and reached for Paul's protective hand. She was still crying, but there was a smile on her lips.

"Why do you always cry at the end, Ches?" Paul asked irritated.

"Because it's a sad story, Paulie." she said, stopping to look at me. "Love is worth everything!!"

"Stop looking at that Clearwater kid." Paul said lividly at her, as he stared daggers at my direction. "You are too young to be thinking about love and talking like that."

"Like what?" she asked annoyed. "Plus, it's the truth, Paulie, love suffers and conquers everything. I wish Seth would turn in to a wolf and imprint on me." she said dreamingly.

"That would be so cool!" Claire exclaimed, turning to face Quil. "If only those legends were true."

Paul groaned and continued walking. "Love is stupid. And believe me, I wouldn't wish poor Clearwater to become a wolf."

"Like you would know!" Cheskie mumbled, as she took one last glimpse at me, before she continued walking with her brother. "Bye," she mouthed, waving at me.

"Bye." I whispered, waving back at her. I watched her trudge down the sandy path to the parking lot, and saw her get in her parents' four doors Jeep. "Good night, Cheskie." I whispered.

I still didn't understand, but I had a soft spot for that girl. She was too cute and childish at the same time. It was kinda nice to be the center of attention of her world. Maybe, I don't know, in a far future, when we are much older, perhaps, we can think of love for a change.


	6. Change

**A Fire to Keep Me Warm**

* * *

**I don't own anything that is related to twilight or it's other stories.**

**I hope that you are enjoying the story. I had a blast writing it and I would like to hear what you think of it. Anyways, have a great day and have lots of fun doing whatever makes your** **heart happy!**

**_Songs for Story_**

**_Abrazame- Camila_**

**_It's My Life- Bon Jovi_**

**_Colors of The Wind- Vanessa William_**

**_Gasolina- Daddy Yankee_**

**_Say (All I Need)- One Republic_**

* * *

**Change**

_Seth's POV_

It had been a tedious day. The constant rain and fog, was a reminder of how confuse I was. I thought that starting high school was going to be great for me, but it wasn't. This morning, I stood in the bus stop, waiting for the stupid school bus to come and pick me up. Jake, Quil and Embry were there. The three musketeers weren't on speaking terms. I could see that Embry Call had alienated himself from his two best friends. I was sad, because I always thought that they were going to be friends until they grew old and gray. But Embry was now friends with Sam Uley -the destroyer of everything peaceful and pure. Sam Uley was the reason my sister was the way she was: broken, distant and sad. Just thinking about him made me angry!

"Clearwater," Embry Call said, as he walked towards me. "Come 'ere!"

I looked up and nodded at Embry Call and walked up to him. "What's up, Call?" I said nonchalantly.

"You're getting tall," he said casually, crossing his arms over his chest and scrutinizing me with his eyes. "Anything in particular is happening with you?"

"Um," I paused, shrugging. "No, why?"

"Nothing," he said casually. "You still playing soccer?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and staring at him quizzically.

"No reason." Embry said.

"Leave him alone, idiot." Jacob hissed. "If he's growing or anything's happening to him, it's none of your business. Are you trying to recruit new members for the Uley cult?" Jake walked out from under the awning we were using to hide from the rain and stood in between Embry and me.

"Jake," Embry growled. "Don't be an idiot. You don't know what you are saying. Uley doesn't have a cult. We protect La Push. You should keep your mouth shut if you don't know what you are talking about!"

Quil turned to face Embry and flashed him an angry look. "You protect La Push, of what?" Quil interjected. "Of other thugs selling drugs in your turf? Can't have a little competition? Please, Embry, look at you. Anyone can see that you and your 'new possy' are doing something shady."

"Fuck you, Quil!" Embry retorted. "You'll see when your time comes." Embry said in a low voice, glaring at Jake and Quil. He then turned to face me. "Seth, I'll talk to you later."

I nodded and continued to look back at Jacob and Quil. "Clearwater, don't let that idiot faze you. He just wants to recruit more people to join Sam's gang. They are probably drug users and want more members to help them traffic their drugs." Jake said, staring worriedly at me.

Embry grunted and walked to the far side of the sidewalk, as we continued to wait for the bus, under the falling rain. The rain was still falling and he didn't mind getting wet. With my new ability to see better, I could see the steam coming off his skin. I looked down at my own arms and noticed that the same thing was happening to me.

"I'll stay away." I said reluctantly, as I observed the steam coming off my skin. "Um, yeah, I'll stay away."

I looked at Embry and he was staring at me in a suspicious manner. I tried to walk to where he was standing, but Jake patted his hand on my shoulder, forcing me to look at him.

"Good!" Jake said. "I wouldn't want to have to kick your ass, Seth. Your dad's a great man. He wouldn't want nor does he need his only son to be hanging with that kind of people." he said, pointing at Embry with his head.

The morning continued to grow eerie. I watched as Embry shot sideway glances at me and then at his old friends. I always liked to look at the positive side of people. It was better than seeing their dark, negative aura that surrounded them. I don't know how I knew, but I could tell that Embry still cared about his friends. He didn't look like he was doing something wrong, but he definitely was hiding something; there was something that was holding him back, perhaps a secret. But I could see that he missed talking to his friends. He wanted to be part of their small group, but now that he was hanging with Sam Uley and his cult, it was impossible for him to return to his normal life.

I kept on staring at the road, waiting for the stupid bus to come. It was now drizzling and I was getting annoyed at how dreadful my life was turning. I shifted on the balls of my feet and stopped when my old Middle School bus drove by. Suddenly, everything started moving at slow motion. I could see her. I saw Cheskie, gazing at me, from out the bus' window. She was staring attentively at me. Her hair was loose and it perfectly framed her little cherub face. She waved at me, a sad smile on her lips, as the bus passed by. I waved back and felt a wave of inexplicable sadness wash over me.

When I got to school, my locker wouldn't open and all my classes were in different parts of the school building. The five minutes period in between classes wasn't enough time to get to my corresponding class. My legs may be long, but they were clumsy and tangled in the most inopportune times.

"How's your first day so far, Seth?" Damon asked, as he sat next to me in the lunch room. "I'm having a great day so far, I already have a girlfriend." he laughed.

"Cool." I mumbled, as I shoved a spoonful of the meatloaf they were serving. "What's her name?" I asked, my mouth was full of food.

"Her name is Kileigh." he said, smiling smugly. "Look there she is and those are her friends!" he said excitedly, as he turned to face a group of five girls that were coming towards our table. "Damn, she's fine." he muttered to himself, his eyes averting from me to Kileigh. "She's fucking hot! H-O-T!"

"Nice," I shrugged. "She's not my type."

"Dude," he said surprised. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked. "Those girls are tenth graders and they want to hang with us. Our lives in high school have been set on stone. We are going to be popular, Seth, and Kileigh is going to be our ticket to fame."

"Whatever," I said, as I continued to eat. "I really don't care."

"What's wrong with you?" Damon asked, frowning at me. "You are acting as annoying and anti-social and sulky as Francheska. Damn, it's like seeing her in you. If you miss the brat that much, just come over to the house. I bet that when she sees you, she'll get out of that Seth-Induced-Funk and be the sweet little girl she used to be."

I looked down at my plate and continued eating. Maybe what Damon was saying was true. I did miss her. I miss our conversations and… "Dude, here she comes. Do I smell good? How's my hair?" Damon asked nervously. "Do I have something on my teeth?"

"I guess you look-"

"Hey, Kileigh," Damon said, as he stood up from his seat and walked a few steps to meet his 'girlfriend'. He placed his hand on her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine, sweetie." she said bubbly.

"Sit down." he offered. Kileigh looked back at her friends and gestured them to seat. "Kileigh and friends, this is Seth Clearwater, my best friend."

"Oh, hi." Kileigh said dryly, as she gave me a cynical smile. "How nice to meet you."

Kileigh and her friends joined us at our table and ate with us. They were shallow girls. I hated the way they dressed, spoke and acted. They were just empty shells. To be honest, I couldn't find anything good in them. I tried to find good and redeeming qualities in them, but I found nothing. Zero. Nada. Nada! They weren't pure or innocent. They weren't Cheskie. _Damn, why was I thinking of her? Stupid Damon, he had to remind me of her!_ These girls only wanted to be seen with us. I could tell that Kileigh wasn't really interested in Damon. She was after the fact that he was Paul's younger brother, but Dai was blind and couldn't see passed her pretty face.

"So, um, can I go to your house tonight to study?" Kileigh asked coquettishly. "I need help with Chemistry."

"Sure, I'll gladly help you with Chemistry." Damon said, as he took a sip of his drink. "You can come with us in our bus, that way we can spend more time together … to, um, study."

"Oh, sure." she gulped. "Um, you don't ride to school with your older brother Paul?"

"Nope," Damon said nonchalantly.

"But is Paul going to be there... at your house?" she asked hopefully.

"He's always at the house after school." Damon said. _Great! How can he be a straight A student, and not understand that Kileigh only wanted him to get to Paul._

"Good," she said excitedly, as she stared at her four friends and smiled. "I'll see you after school, Damon. Thanks."

When Kileigh and her friends were gone, I stared at a happy Damon. _Should I tell him that Kileigh only wanted him to get closer to Paul? Nah, I guess that he should find out on his own_. He was too smitten by that girl to believe me anyways.

"She's only hanging out with me, because she wants to get closer to Paul, right?" he asked, when he turned his attention to me.

I nodded and continued eating. "Sorry, dude."

"It's alright." he said with a smile. "I'm gonna take advantage of that piece of ass! Are you coming to my house tonight?"

"Nah," I said. "I have to help out in the garage today." I finished eating my meatloaf, when I shrugged and reached for Damon's piece of meatloaf. "Hey, I'm taking this." I said, after I had grabbed a spoonful.

"Whatever," he said feigning to be annoyed. "So, what did Cheskie do to you that you don't like coming over to the house anymore?" he laughed.

I sighed. "I just don't want her to get the wrong idea, you know?" I said. "She confessed that she-"

"I understand." he said, and continued eating his salad in silence. "I overheard her conversation with Claire. She told you that she loved you, didn't she?"

I nodded and drank my Sprite. "She did. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but, I just, I don't feel… I don't love her like she wants me to love her."

"Do you care for her?" Damon asked, poking at his salad with his fork.

"What's not to care about her? She is the cutest little girl in the entire reservation! I love her like a little sister. Damn, Dai, why can't she see it like that? She practically destroyed our relationship. We were good as friends, why did she had to go and you know, ruin it?" I complained, feeling the anger slowly bubbling in my chest.

I wasn't mad at Cheskie for telling me how she felt for me. I was just irritated at the fact that we could never be the good friends that we were before. Every time she sees me, she expects me to fall in love with her and I just can't. I do love her, but like a sister. Yes, damn, she was my spiritual little sister; my kindred soul. Yes, that's what she was!

"I don't know, man, I don't know." Dai said seriously. We finished eating our lunch and practically rushed to our class.

The rest of the afternoon continued to pass by slowly. I was weary and tire of the constant monotony of my existence. All I could think of was how simple my life was in middle school and how much everything changed with Francheska. Seeing Cheskie this morning reminded me of how much I missed her company. I just couldn't describe how upset I felt when I saw the dejected stare she gave me. I don't know why, but ever since I imposed my decision of not going to her house, I started feeling angrier, alone and empty. I missed her very much. I didn't feel the like the real Seth anymore. I wore a mask to hide my true feelings. I was tired of telling myself that she would get over me and that I could live without her. But I was lying to myself. I could see in her face the anguish of not seeing me caused her. She was suffering more because of me. I was really a terrible person. I truly was worse than Sam Uley. I had destroyed a perfect heart.

The weeks flew on by and it was already October. One afternoon, when I got home from school, I noticed that Leah was in a crabby mood. She was always moody, but today she was worse. When mom called us for dinner, she told us about Emily's and Sam's wedding. Emily wanted my sister to be one of her maid of honors. I sided with Leah (like always); it was ridiculous to ask the ex-girlfriend of your fiancé to be in your wedding. I also understood that Emily felt bad for hurting my sister, but it was irrational and ridiculous of Emily to ask my sister to be part of her wedding. In a way, Emily was not at fault. When Sam left Leah, he wasn't with Emily. It took him six months to get Emily to actually fall for him. It was after the bear accident, when Emily got maul by a bear, that she finally let Sam into her life... He helped her with her physical and occupational therapies and she slowly, but surely fell in love with him. If it wasn't for his love and devotion towards Emily, she would still be hiding her scars behind a black veil and never let anyone see her face. OK, I didn't hate the guy, but I wasn't so fond of him either.

"I will not be in that fucking wedding!" Leah spat, as she threw her spoon against the wall.

"Leah Marie Clearwater," my mother hissed. "I will not tolerate that kind of language in my house. Do you understand?"

"Mom," Leah cried out in frustrated. "I can't be in that wedding. Why did you agree without my consent?" she shouted, getting up from her chair and started pacing around our dining room.

"Leah, calm down, sweetie." my father said tiredly. "Your mother only wants the family to be united again." His right hand automatically moved to his heart and I noticed that my mother started getting worried.

"I won't calm down. You thought that I was going to be thrill to accept Emily's offer of making me a fucking bride's maid. I don't want their pity! I rather die a thousand times, than see those two happy. I hate them and if you want to unite the family, do it without me." Leah spat furiously.

"Leah," my father barked, his face turning in pain. "Apologize to your mother, now! We-"

"No," she shouted back. "I don't want to be part of a family that includes Emily and Sam. I don't want them in my life. I don't want to see their happy faces when they are pronounced husband and wife, while I have to mend and pick up the pieces of a broken heart, that Samuel Levi Uley caused! I can't wait to get out of high school, so I can leave this damn house… leave La Push and never look back." Tears began to fall down her face and she began to shake uncontrollably. "I don't want to be near them. She destroyed my life. She was my best friend, she knew that I loved him and yet, she took him from me! She knew that we were going to get marry and do so many things together. She fucking knew!" Leah yelled, slamming her fist against the wall that separated the kitchen and the dining room. "She knew! She fucking knew!" my sister sobbed.

I felt my heart contrite with every tear she shed for him. I wanted to comfort her, but I knew that Leah would just push me away.

"Leah, love," my father whispered, his surprised expression was unnerving. "Calm down. You need to calm down, honey."

"No, dad!" she shouted, her body shaking. "I-I can't control myself. I can't stop shaking!" she screamed, walking towards the back door. "I don't know what's going on with me! I can't control myself! Help me!" She turned around and before I was able to assimilate what was happening; my sister Leah vanished and before us was a gray wolf. It was larger than any normal wolf that I have seen. Leah's clothes were shredded into tiny pieces around the hairy beast that stood in front of the kitchen door. It stared at us, with fear in its green eyes; howling and barking at us.

"This can't be! No, this can't be!" my father whispered, his hand in on his heart. "No, not my baby girl. It should be Seth, not my Leah! Not my princ-ugh, m-my p-princess." he cried, as he collapsed on the floor. "Leah! Leah! Not my baby girl!" he cried in pain.

"Harry? Harry!" my mother yelled, as she ran got up from her seat and ran to him. I was still surprised, unable to process what was happening in front of me. Everything was happening too damn fast. I couldn't pry my eyes off the beast. "Seth," my mother shouted, snapping me out of my stupor. "Call the emergency services. Call 9-1-1, please." she begged, as she stared at the gray wolf that stood in our kitchen.

The animal growled, exposing its incisor. I feared that it was going to hurt my mother. I slowly got up from my chair and slowly walked around the table, away from the creature. "Seth, hurry, he is dying. He needs immediate attention. Hurry up, Seth Clearwater! Your father is dying!" my mother sobbed. Her words brought me back to the reality.

_My father was dying? No, not him!_ I ran to the living room, falling down next to the coffee table next to the couch_. These damn legs!_ I couldn't do anything anymore. I crawled to the end table and grabbed the wireless phone and dialed 9-1-1 and told the dispatcher what was happening. "Emergency support will be there shortly." the female dispatcher said. I hung up and ran to the kitchen.

"They are coming." I whispered, as I knelt beside my weeping mother and my moribund father. I could see my father, struggling to breath. My mother was a nurse and she was trying hard to keep my father alive. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was feel the anger slowly brewing inside my chest. It slowly festered my insides and without realizing, I was shaking too. My hands were clenched in fist and my entire body began to tremble. I was angry at my inaptitude to do something to salvage our family.

"Move," my father whispered. "Away… from… your… mother, son." my father said, as he labored to breath.

I did as I was told, but I couldn't control myself. I was unable to control myself. I was like a volcano, ready to erupt and destroy everything in its wake. "Seth!" my mother cried. She looked fearful at me. I didn't know what was happening. My vision got clouded and I heard the tearing of fabric and the ache in my muscle was intolerable.

_"What the fuck is happening to me?"_ I said, but I couldn't seem to articulate my words correctly. I looked down at my parents and they were staring perplexed at me. I saw the pants I had on scattered around the kitchen and living room floor. I turned to face the creature and growled. It just stared at me, trembling, afraid of what I might do.

_Where was Leah?_ I thought fearful. _Are you my sister, Leah?_ I asked and the creature nodded. I turned to my parents. I could hear my father gasping for air and my mother, burying her face in his chest as she wept for him.

"_MOM!"_ I shouted, but there were no words coming out of my mouth.

"_Seth, dad is dying."_ Leah's voice said in my head. I looked around and didn't find her in the kitchen, she had moved outside. I looked around the kitchen and found the screen door broken; clumps of gray fur were stuck around it. I looked outside and found her standing by the steps of our back porch, staring sadly at our parents. "_He's dying, Seth. Because of me, I hurt him!"_

I veered and walked closer to where my father laid and I caught a glimpse of my new form in the reflection of the window. I was a beast. I was covered in brittle sandy color fur. My eyes were still green, but the rest of my body was different. I didn't have hands, but paws with large dagger like claws. _Oh, fuck!_

I turned to look down at my parents; I watched my dad clutch at his heart and winced in pain. The expression on his face would forever hunt me. He was dying and I was enclosed in a massive body, that wasn't mine, unable to carry him in my arms and rush him to the car and have my mother drive him to the emergency room. I wanted to speak, but all I could hear was the desperate howls of an animal. I could hear the pain, agony and anguish in the air. I could compute that the howls were coming from my own mouth.

"_Dad, please, get up!"_ I heard Leah cry. "_I'm sorry!"_ she whimpered.

_Why_ _could I hear her thoughts, her voice? Where was she? _She ran away, too fast for me to follow her!

"_Seth, turn around, I can't see his face anymore, please, Seth, just turn away from him! It's killing me!"_ she wailed in frustration. _"Please, Daddy, open your eyes. Don't die! I am sorry!"_

He opened his eyes for a second and smiled. He looked up at my mother, smiling lovingly at her. "Thank you for the best twenty years of my life, Suzanne." The words were forced and I could hear the difficulty in his voice.

"Harry Clearwater, don't be stupid! Don't say those things to me! You aren't dying! Please, don't say that." she begged, her shoulders trembling as she rested her face against my father's chest. "Don't say goodbye yet, sweetie."

"Thank you." he smiled. My mother wept, as she caressed his face. He turned to face me and a tear escaped his eye. "Seth, I love you son."

He winced in pain and held on to his chest tightly. "_He doesn't love me, Seth! I killed him. I turned into a monster and killed him!" _Leah whimpered sadly. "_He doesn't love me anymore. He hates me, Seth."_

He flinch in pain and drew in a deep breath. "Leah, princess, I love you. I will… always love you, angel. Don't blame, ugh, y-yourself."

"Stay quiet, Harry." my mother sobbed, leaning her forehead against his. "The ambulance is coming. You'll be alright, baby. Please, don't leave me, stay with me, Harry. I can't live without you. Don't go! We still have so much too live for... adventures to have... please don't leave me alone!"

"I love you… all…" he trailed off, the hand that clutched to his heart fell to his side and his eyes closed. There was a satisfied smile on his lips and I knew that he was gone. His heart wasn't pounding against his chest.

"Harry!" my mother wailed, as she clung to his flannel shirt and buried her face in his chest. "Don't! Please!"

"_No! No! No! I can't hear his heartbeats! Daddy, wake up! Wake up, please_." Leah screamed in my head. "_Please!"_

My mother clung to my father tightly. _I don't know why I thought of Cheskie in that instant, but, would she cry for me if I died? Would she? Would I suffer the way I saw my mother suffering, if she left my life?_

I turned around, feeling the large teardrops falling down my fur. I was hurting. My heart was empty without my father. I stared at a small gray wolf, pacing around the tree line. It glared at me and vanish disappearing through the woods. I howled loudly and ran towards the forest. I didn't know where I was going. I wasn't going to follow after Leah. I could see her thoughts as if they were mine. She wanted to be alone. I also needed to be alone and away from this sadness that slowly invaded my heart. I needed to mourn my father; he was gone. My father, my hero and best friend was gone.

I ran fast, unable to decide where I wanted to go. I wanted to runway from La Push. Find a different life. Drown in my own sorrows, just leave this place behind. I ran for a long time, letting my feet, or better yet, paws, take me far away. I ran, not counting the minutes or hours that passed by. I didn't know where I was. I looked up at the sky. It was dark now and the cold rain slowly pelted against my fur. I was tired of running around. I had nowhere to go, but I decided to just wander deep into the woods, until I found a cave to rest and live my eternal life in the form of a wolf... I continued walking down the dark forest inhaling every different scent, when I heard the sound of someone weeping. I had to walk a few miles, to find the source of the sound. I didn't know why I was nervous, anxious to see the face of the person that was crying. I slowed my movements and found myself staring at her. She sat on the back porch steps of her house, holding her favorite teddy. I knew that scent; I had memorized it many months ago, when I last saw her. It was a scent that tantalized and played with my senses. It was soft, peaceful and innocent. It was her, my friend and spiritual sister Cheskie.

Her little body shook with every sob. I wanted to run to Cheskie and console her. She must've received the news of my father's demise. I could smell the salt of her tears and I felt my heart break again for the second time that night. I took a step back, trying to hide behind the darkness that the trees provided, but I ended up stepping on a twig. It broke under my weight and it caught her attention. I didn't want her to see me, but I couldn't move away. I couldn't find the strength to leave her alone, under the darkness of the night.

She lifted her perfect face and stared at my direction. I don't know what happened. I don't know how I became engulfed in those intense honeyed eyes. I tried to swallow, blink or runaway from her, but somehow she had latched herself into my heart. I have no saying in my life anymore. I've never seen the true Francheska the way, I was seeing her tonight. She was everything in my life. I lived and breathe for her. It was so sudden and I know that it didn't make sense, but I didn't want to know what it meant. Standing before me was my reason to live! _How could I have lived without her for so long?_

She stood up from the steps and slowly made her way towards my direction. "Anyone there?" she asked frightened, as she clasped tightly to her teddy bear.

I didn't want her to see me like this. I didn't want her to fear me. I couldn't protect her with my arms, when I was looking like this. I still felt the pain of losing my father, but I felt her pain weigh even more in my heart. She continued getting closer, until she was standing in front of me. She gasped, but held on to her teddy bear. I looked down at it and caught the faint scent of my father's cologne. He'd given her that bear on her eleventh birthday, when they went to Build-a-Bear. She named him Harry Berrywater. It was a joke, since she knew of my father's love for berries.

"Hi," she said softly, clutching tightly to her bear. "You are one of the protectors? From those tales and legends Old Quil, Billy Black and H-Harry Clearwater tell, aren't you?"

I nodded, as her essence filled my nostrils. _Yes, I am your protector! I live for you, for your happiness, safety and protection!_ I took a step back and felt her hesitance. "Don't go, please." she begged.

_"I don't want to leave you, Cheskie. But, I have to, Cheskie. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to know what I am! I never want you to see me like this."_ I lamented.

A few tears fell down her face and she sobbed quietly. I could feel her pain and the inability to stop her sadness broke my heart. "My Uncle Harry died today." she whispered, looking down at her feet. "He left Leah, Sue and Seth alone. I can't go to Seth. My parents won't let me. They say that it's best for me to stay here. Damon, Paulie and Claire are going, but Mom won't let me go. She won't let me be next to Seth. He needs me."

_Don't worry, Cheskie, I'll be fine! Just don't cry for me! I'm not worth it. I'm not worth it!_

She reached for my muzzle and stared up at me. "Why are you crying?" she asked gently, running her soft hand over my head.

_I'm sad it took me this long to finally appreciate you! I'm sorry!_

"Don't cry, protector." she said softly, bringing her arms up to hug me. I lowered my head and slowly sat down, so I our eyes could be leveled and she could get closer to me. Her touch was soothing for my weary heart. Her proximity filled me with peace. She walked closer to where I was and leaned her head against the fur of my neck. She held me tightly and that's when I noticed that I was crying harder, low growls escaped my mouth, but she remained close to me. "Why do you cry, protector?" she asked, as she gently ran her hand through my fur.

_I cry for you, Cheskie. I cry for the many times I hurt your innocent heart, for all the tears that I made you cry and for the way I let you go when you told me you loved me. I cry for my father, for the void I feel in my heart. I cry for Leah, for her sadness. I cry for my mother and for me. I cry for the coward way that I left my father to die and for my fucked up life._ I thought angrily.

"Cheskie," I heard Paul growl. He stepped out of the kitchen and sniffed the air. "Fuck! Francheska Alizabeth, where are you?"

"I'm here, Paulie!" Cheskie said softly against my fur. Her warm hand touched my nose and I looked up.

I could hear Paul's running towards us. I could smell him. "Cheskie, get away from him!" he ordered, but Cheskie remained next to me, clinging harder to me. I didn't want her to go.

Paul was fast and was now standing next to us. "Cheskie, move away from him!" he said angrily, as he slowly began to shake.

"No!" she yelled. "He's my protector!"

He got in between Cheskie and me and pulled her to him. "I said get away from him. Go inside, Francheska."

Cheskie struggled against his hold, but stopped. I growled at Paul and he turned to look at me. He was angry and I didn't care. He was hurting my Cheskie. "Damon!" he called.

I could feel the coldness fall upon me, when her arms left me. I was missing her. Damon came running to see what the commotion was about and stopped when he saw me. "What the fuck is that?" he asked, pointing at me. "Dude, that wolf is taller than a horse!"

"Both of you go inside, NOW!" he ordered, grabbing her by the arm and shoving her against Damon. "Leave, NOW!"

"Holy Fucks!" Damon shouted, as he took Cheskie by the arm. "Really, what the hell is that? Cheskie! Stop resisting and get your fucking ass over here." he scolded, his eyes staring angrily at her.

"Leave me alone, Dai. Paul, please let me stay. He wasn't hurting me. He is a protector and he would never hurt me!" Cheskie shouted. Paul averted his eyes to Cheskie and Damon and gestured him to take her away from me. "No, leave me alone. Let me go, idiot."

"Take her inside, Damon." Paul ordered furiously. "Don't let her out, Dai. You hear me? If anything happens to her, I'll kick your ass. Got it?!""

Damon nodded and dragged her away from me. I felt empty without her_. Damn, what was happening to me?_ I felt like I had lost her and my father, both in one night. I looked down at Paul and he growled angrily at me. He looked back to his house and then at me.

"What the fuck was that, Clearwater?" he asked crossly, as he trembled. How _did he know it was me?_ "You could've hurt my little sister, asshole!" he hissed, taking off his shirt and in a blink of an eye, he exploded into a fur ball, in front of me.

He was larger than me and was gray. "_You will never get close to my sister!" _he snarled, as he encircled me. _"Stay away from Francheska, Clearwater."_

_"Paul," _a loud commanding voice said. "_Calm down! Seth Clearwater, everything will be alright."_

All of a sudden, five large wolves appeared through the thicket and started to surround Paul and me. The black furred one stood in between us and growled at Paul. Paul quickly calmed down and lowered his head.

"_Seth, I know it's strange, but I am Sam Uley_." Oh, great fucks! In one evening my life had gone from shit to fucked up.

* * *


	7. Rain

**A Fire to Keep Me Warm**

**_I own nothing related to Twilight._**

**_I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter. I am glad that some of you reviewed. Well, I also hope that you enjoy this one. Have a great day and have fun!_**

**Rain**

It had been three days, since that night. I still couldn't believe that the legends that Billy Black told us so many times, were true. They were true and I had witnessed it. When I ran back to the house that night, I wanted to tell my mother, but Damon stopped me. He told me that if I said anything related to that night, people were going to think that I was crazy. I decided to not say anything. Paulie also stopped me from speaking. He said that I should keep the secret of our protectors. He told me that he knew that they existed. I was baffled, but agreed to keep my silence.

I wanted to see my protector again. I knew that he was assigned to me. Shoot, of course he was. He heard me cry and came to console me. He wanted to keep me safe. I laughed at the ridiculous and childish ideas that were slowly forming in my head. Yes, I did see a large wolf, like the ones that were described in the old legends, but that was it. It didn't mean that it came to protect me. I guess it was just intrigued by me.

"Stay here, Francheska." my mother hissed, as she placed the car on parking. I nodded and watched as she got out of the Jeep. "Don't smother Seth when he gets inside the car. Remember that he needs space to mourn his father." she said before she slammed the driver's side door shut.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and hopped to the backseat. I adjusted my black dress and looked out the raindrop covered window and saw my mother Sue, Leah and a very tall Seth Clearwater exit the door and they were now coming to the Jeep. My mom was the first one to enter. Leah opened the door and instructed her brother to enter. Seth sat between Leah and me and Sue sat in the passenger's seat.

"Hey, sweetie," Sue said, as she turned to look back at me.

"Hello, Aunt Sue." I said softly. "Are you feeling better?"

She smiled at me and nodded her head, before she turned to look ahead. "I'm getting better, Cheskie." she murmured. She turned to face my mother and smiled sadly at her. "I'm glad that we have such wonderful friends that are helping us throughout this tough times." she cried.

My mother reached for her hand and patted it gently. "We are here for you, Sue. Anything that you or your children need, don't hesitate to ask." she said sadly, turning to face the Clearwater children. My mother was beautiful. Her long black ebony hair cascaded down her back and slowly curled at the end, her hazel eyes were full of so much understand. She had lost her father at an early age. She knew the pain of losing someone that you loved dearly.

"Thanks," Seth said in his deep voice. I had to draw in a deep breath and quickly exhale. "We appreciate your kindness, Aunt Mercedes."

My mother turned on the engine and we were driving down the road. I shivered, since my mother had turned on the air conditioner. "Are you cold?" Seth asked worriedly. I looked up at him and nodded. "Here," he said softly, placing his muscled arm around my shoulder. "Better?" he asked and I nodded like a fool. I could feel my heart beating hectically.

_Why was Seth being so kind to me? I thought that he hated me! But it could be that I was imagining things. Yes, that was it!_

Seth scooted closer to me, until I was comfortably snuggling against his massive chest. I felt lost in his embrace. I felt cherished, guarded and protected. It was an indescribable feeling. I felt elated and peaceful in his arms. I never wanted him to let me go! I rested my head against the nook of his neck and I could feel his large hands caressing my hair in a soothing manner.

The drive to the funeral home was a short one. I dreaded the feeling of emptiness that slowly encircled me when Seth's arm left me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks," I said quickly and opened the door and stepped out. It was still raining and the cold wind was blowing hard. "Um, I'll see you around."

He nodded and suddenly his green eyes turned sad. "I'll see you around, Cheskie." he croaked and then turned to his sister. She linked her arm around his and together walked passed me, into the funeral home. "Stay where I can see you, please." he said and I nodded.

My mother grabbed my arm with her free hand and guided me inside the building. It was entirely packed. There were people that were already crying, saying their goodbyes to my uncle. I found my father; he was sitting beside Billy, Quil Sr and Old Quil. Chief Swan was also with them and a couple other people that I barely knew.

The service was an emotional one. Leah had to practically carry her mother off the coffin, when they were going to transfer it to the cemetery. Seth's eyes never left me. I didn't understand his sudden interest in me. He probably pitied me. I was his father's goddaughter; he knew that I loved Harry Clearwater like a second father. That was it! He only pitied me.

The funeral service proved to be too hard on me. My brother Paul had to carry me out of the building and he drove me back to the house. He stayed with me, until he got a phone call from my father.

"Ches," Paul said, as he ran to the living room and grabbed the keys that were on the coffee table. "I have to go back to the funeral home and help dad with some stuff. He said that mom is on her way."

"You aren't planning on leaving me alone, aren't you?" I asked afraid. "I don't want to stay alone."

Paul walked to where I was and nodded. "I have to," he said gently. "Mom is on her way and Damon should be here any minute." he said, as he bent down to give me a kiss on the forehead. "Don't open the door to anyone!"

I nodded and sighed. "Fine. I'll wait for Mom to come. Drive safely, Paulie." I said, as I hugged his waist and attached myself to him.

"Cheskie, sweetie, I gotta go." he laughed and carried me and sat me on the sofa. "Watch television or something." he said, ruffling my hair and waved goodbye. I heard the door close and after a few minutes I could hear the engine of his 1972 Grand Torino rev donw the driveway.

I walked to the family room and got a few old albums that we had accumulated throughout the years. I walked back to the living room and plopped on the loveseat, glancing at old albums of the family. Before I knew it, the hours had slowly passed. I got a few phone calls from Claire, but I was too sad to speak or hang out with Claire. She had been leaving messages in the answering machine, asking me to call her back. I dialed her phone number many times, but I never hit dial. I wanted to see her, but I didn't want to be reminded of my favorite uncle's death. His death was slowly creeping in my heart, making me feel cold and despondent. I was accepting the reality of my life. Death meant that I would never see my uncle again. Death took away Seth's hero. Death destroyed the smile of my hero, my love, my Seth. I saw him from afar, and I could see how destroyed he was. I wept in silence for him. I watched as he held his mother and his sister. He was now the man of the house. He looked so mature and so sad.

I felt the silent tears fall down my face and I sobbed. I have never experience such sadness in my life. I had always been shielded and protected from the cruelty of the world by my parents, Paul, Damon and even Seth. It wasn't fair to see how Seth was suffering for the death of his father. I wanted to run to him and shield him in my arms. I didn't want him to feel the pain and loss of not having his father in his life.

I had cried so much, that I fainted and Paul brought me back to the house and told me to rest. He went back to the funeral home to prepare Sue's house for the wake that was going to be held for her husband, my Uncle Harry, and told me to wait until my mother returned. I begged him to let me go with him, but he said that it was for my own safety. I didn't understand why Paulie was being so protective of me. I knew that he didn't want me roaming alone in the woods and I understood his concern. I shouldn't have touched that large creature. I sighed and turned on the television and flipped through the channels. There was nothing entertaining so I turned it off and walked upstairs. I quickly got bored and walked downstairs and flopped on the sofa. I was reading People magazine, when the doorbell rang.

The doorbell rang a few times more and I sighed as I got up from the sofa. I dried my tears and walked towards the windows and saw Seth standing in our porch. He looked much taller than I last remembered. His hands were shoved in his pocket and his long hair was cut short. Too short for my liking. He turned to face the window and our eyes met. My heart began to beat faster against my chest and I could feel the electricity that his gaze created in me, course down my body.

"Seth," I said, when I opened the front door. "What, well, what are you doing here? What happened to your hair? Why did you cut it? Why did you cut your lovely hair?" I asked, a little nervous. He didn't answer; he just stared at me, like he had seen me for the first time in his life.

"I don't know why I came here." he said softly.

"I'm sorry." I quickly said. "I-I didn't mean to ask you about your hair. It's just that earlier, it was long."

He shifted uncomfortably and glazed his hand through his new haircut and then looked at me. "I can let it grow if you don't like it." he said, looking down at me.

"No, it's fine." I mustered to say. "I just, well, I was used to seeing your hair long, and that's all!"

"Oh," he answered and looked up at the sky and then his eyes averted to me. "Are you alone?"

"Oh, well, yeah." I said, nodding. "Mom and Dai were supposed to be here an hour ago." I said, stepping out into the porch and craning my neck to see him better. "They are still at the funeral."

"Why did you go?" he asked. "I didn't see you there after you started crying. I wanted to console you, but I had to comfort my own mother."

I shook my head. "It's fine. You don't have to worry. I couldn't stop crying, so Paulie brought me here and stayed with me for a while until I stopped crying. I am sorry. It was too hard. I just couldn't, Seth. I didn't want to see you hurting."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and continued to stare at me. "Cheskie, you don't have to apologize. I know how much you loved my father."

"I still do." I sobbed, hiding my face behind my hands. "I can't believe that he is gone, Seth"

I could feel the warmth of his hands engulfing my entire body. I felt happy, that he cared for my feelings. I only wanted to console him, but he was the one consoling me.

"How is Leah?" I asked, looking down at the wooden floor of the porch. "I hope that she is OK"

"She is suffering." he said softly. "She blames herself, Cheskie. I told her that it wasn't her fault, but she keeps on blaming herself. I needed to get away from the funeral home. I can't stand all the people staring at me with such pity in their eyes. I ran, Cheskie, and I didn't have a specific destination. I just walked and my feet dragged me here, to your house." he said.

I gazed into his eyes and smiled. "I am glad that you came. I needed someone to accompany me."

"I did too." he said, removing his hands off my shoulder. "I'm glad that you were here, Francheska. I'm happy that you are safe."

"What's wrong, Seth? You are staring at me, like you don't know me." I said, taking a step back.

"I, Cheskie," he sighed.

I placed my hand on his arm and smiled up at him. "I'm just glad that you are doing alright." I said honestly. "I was, um, worried about you."

"You don't have to." he said, smiling weakly at me. "I'll be alright."

A silent tear rolled down his face and he briskly brushed it off. "I gotta go. I shouldn't be here. I don't understand what's going on. But, I should be with my family and not here, but, I can't find the strength to leave. I should go to my family."

He looked down at my hand and I gently removed it. "Don't go, please." I begged. "I am scared that something might happen to you."

"I'm OK, Ches, but I should really go." he said warily. "My family needs me."

"I am part of your family." I said sadly, gently tugging at his white buttoned shirt. "I may not be blood-related, but we are a family. He was my favorite uncle, Seth. It hurts me too much to lose him, but it hurts more seeing you so sad..."

He nodded and placed his large hand over mine. "I know, Cheskie. I know that you loved him, but don't worry about me. I will be alright."

"Don't go Seth, please." I said, clutching at the loop of his pants. "Stay, please, wait until my mom arrives. She can take you back to your house. It's going to rain; I don't want you to get sick, Seth."

"I don't want to bother your family. I can find my way back home. A little rain won't kill me." he said, offering me a smile.

"No, you'll get sick and if something happens to you, I would die, Seth. Please, wait for my mother. She can drive you back home."

"Cheskie, I love you like a little sister." he said smiling.

"Don't say that, Seth." I cried.

"It's the truth, Francheska." he murmured. "You are too…"

"Seth," I said, the pain clinging to every word. "Please, don't say that."

"You shouldn't worry about me, Ches, I will be fine." he said, caressing my cheeks with his enormous and warm hand. I leaned against it and stared up at him from behind my tears. "I'm stronger than what I look, my little sister."

"Seth," I whispered. "If that's how you love me, Seth, if you want to believe that I am your little sister, then I will be. I will be anything you want. I, um, I want you to be happy." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I just want to see you happy again, Seth. I want to see you smile again."

"I gotta go!" he said, gently pushing me away from him. "I should leave. I don't know what's happening to me anymore. I'm sorry, Cheskie. I have to go." he said anxiously.

He turned around ambled down the steps. He turned to look at me and quickly turned and ran down towards the backyard of my house. I followed after him and watched as he disappeared through the dense greenery of our backyard.

"Seth," I shouted. "Come back. Seth Clearwater!"

He didn't respond or came back. I was worried for him. I couldn't let him runaway in the state that he was in. I didn't know why I was so nervous and anxious. Something inside of me, a silent voice begged me to run into the woods. But I knew that Paul would never allow me to go into a forest that was teeming with tall trees and the possibility of getting lost or worse, getting mauled by a bear. The thought of ending disfigured like Emily made me fear my own idiotic decision to follow Seth. But I had to! I knew that my love for him was greater or equal to the Third Wife of the legends that Billy Black and Old Quil told around the bonfire every month. Plus, I knew that my protector would be watching over me. He would protect me if anything bad happened to me!

I knew that it was hard for Seth. The death of his best friend, his role-model and hero, was too much for him to bear. I was sad for the loss of my godfather, but, I could only imagine what it must have felt for Seth. I had to try to console him, but he must not want to hear the empty words and promises that a twelve year old would be say to him.

"Seth Clearwater!" I shouted, as I ran after him. I had to find him. I felt anxious, as I ran after him. I ran as hard as I could; the rain was falling copiously, when I stopped to rest against a large tree trunk. I was lost. I was terrified, but I had to find him. What if he was crying alone or worst hurt!

"Seth!" I cried, wiping the rain off my face. "Please, answer me."

It was futile to find him. He was gone and I was lost in a forsaken forest. I heard a loud howl and the hairs on the back of my neck rose. I continued walking, afraid to make any sound that would alert a bear that I was near. I was crying and was more scared for Seth's wellbeing than my own. I wanted to find my way back home. I should've listened to my brother Paulie. He was right, but I needed to make sure that Seth was fine.

"Seth," I whimpered, when I tripped against a tree root. I fell down on the wet ground and wept like the little girl I was. I was afraid of never seeing my family again. I began to miss my mom, my dad, Paulie, Damon and Seth.

I curled into a ball and began to sob. This was my end. I never pictured my life ending, but if I died, I was dying for a cause: to search for Seth. The rain continued to fall and the minutes turned to hours. I had silently convinced myself that I was going to die.

It was getting dark outside and the rain was slowly letting up. It was cold and I wanted to feel my mother's tender arms around me. I wanted Paulie to carry me in his arms and tuck me in my warm bed. I was slowly drifting to sleep. I closed my eyes, knowing that these were my final hours.

"Why did you come after me?" I heard a deep masculine voice. "You are going to get sick!"

I opened my eyes and found Seth's green eyes staring down at me. He was kneeling and his large arms were wrapped around me, as he easily scooped me up in his arms. I was dreaming. Yes, a beautiful dream. I felt a wave of calmness wash over me. Death was simply amazing.

"Seth, you came for me." I whispered, as I snuggled closer to his chest. "You are an angel, right?"

"No, Cheskie." my imaginary Seth said softly, as he lifted me in his arms. I could die peacefully. "I am not an angel."

I opened one eye and smiled at him. "Thank you."

I felt his warm lips on my forehead and the rest became a blur. I was in the arms of death and it was slowly carrying me, to the confinements of hell. I had disobeyed my Paulie, but, I didn't care. My heart felt at peace for the first time in the last four months.


	8. Here for You

**A Fire to Keep Me Warm**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**_AN: Hi, thanks for all the amazing reviews. I apologize for the lateness updating this story and the other ones. I have been busy with school work, life and everything in between. Also, this one of the last chapters where Cheskie is twelve. I will fast forward her age real soon! Enough with the bothering you with my AN! Without further ado; here it is the next chapter on Seth's POV. _**

**Here For You**

_Seth's POV_

It had been raining when I cowardly stepped away from Cheskie's house and ran to the woods. I felt the need to cement my feet to the ground where Cheskie stood and remain there for an eternity, but I had to get away from her. I was confused and I didn't know how to react to the strange feeling that her proximity made me feel. Every fiber of my being was screaming her name and only being close to her was the only way my heart would calm down. The girl literally stole my breath away. I know that it sounds so cliché, but it was true. She was the owner of my heart and I didn't have any control over my life anymore, since that night that I became a werewolf she had taken priority.

I ran deep into the forest and hoped that the run was going to help me clear my head. I was perplexed and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about her. I could feel her rich innocent scent lingering in my hair, my clothes and slowly penetrating my heart.

"Cheskie," I growled. "Why can't I forget you? Why can't I stop thinking about you?" I yelled, as I slammed my fists against a tree trunk. I heard my fingers crack and the pain that shot through my body was excruciating. I snapped my fingers back in to place and then stared down at the tree. There was a large whole in the trunk and pieces of wood were on the floor. I jumped back startled at my own strength. "Ugh! What the… what is happening to me?"

I thought that running away from her was going to help me clear my head, but it was doing the opposite. She was taking control of all of my feelings. Seriously, I didn't know what to do. I was befuddled and all I could do was sit by the tree that I had punched earlier and let the rain calm my spirit. I was angry, because I had been a coward! I have always had a soft spot for Ches, but I could manage to stop myself whenever I thought of her. I could think of other things that weren't related to her and I felt at peace, but not today. Not anymore! All I could think of was her. She had suddenly become everything in my life. For the last three or four days, all I had done was think of her. Was she happy? Was she safe? Did her parents protected her? Would Paul hurt her with one of his anger outburst?

Her face constantly invaded my thoughts and I found myself smiling in spite of my father's death. I felt like I was betraying my father's memory, but I couldn't help myself, she became an important... a very important part of my life. Francheska brought happiness to my heart. I found myself living for her and her alone.

But, damn! Paul doesn't want me to be near her!

"I know that Paul," I stopped.

I was going crazy. Francheska had me going crazy. I have never talked to myself the way I was doing now. Talking to yourself was the first sign that you were going crazy! Darn, I was going crazy without her. I wanted to tell someone of my new feelings for Cheskie and of my transformation. But I couldn't trust anyone about my new feelings for her. If I told Damon about the silly crush I was starting to feel for his little sister -my spiritual sister- he would call me a cradle robber. I didn't want to be mocked. I didn't have anyone to turn to.

"Paul wants me to stay away from Ches, but I can't. I can't stay away from my spiritual sister. That night… I wasn't going to hurt her. I only want to protect her. I feel like it's my duty to protect her. I would never want to harm her."

I rather take the harm, the pain, than see Cheskie suffer. I didn't know what happened that night, but I was glued to her. The world ceased to exit and she became my gravitational center. Somehow, she had latched herself to my heart and her ghost didn't want to let me go. It followed me everywhere!

This morning at the funeral, I couldn't concentrate on the service, because my eyes were constantly following her. Everywhere she went, my heart went with her, and wherever she went I was there. I don't know how I can live like this anymore. I feel like everything I do will somehow affect her. I want to be the best for her. I want to make her proud of me. Damn, I don't even care about myself. I am not worth it; she is worth everything in the world...

I sat under the tree branches, as the rain continued to fall copiously, when that strange tug in my heart made me feel uneasy. The feeling that crept inside me had to do with Cheskie. I sighed. I inhaled deeply and the soft breeze carried the pleasant, yet familiar smell of happiness and innocence and danced softly around my nostrils. I felt a soft tug, an invisible pull that told me to get up and go west of where I was sitting. As I walked, without knowing what I was going to encounter, Cheskie's face continued to pop in to my head.

I walked, unaware of where I was going or what I was going to face, when I saw from a distance a person lying on the ground, curled in to a ball. My heart began to ache; I immediately knew who it was. I ran like crazy, my heart beating hectically against my chest. I took a deep breath when I was closer to her. I could hear her soft breathing and the beats of her heart and exhaled relieved. She was alive! I'd forgotten to breath for a second there. The fear of losing her crashed over me and sent chills down my spine.

"Why did you come for me?" I asked worriedly, as I walked closer to her and knelt beside her. "You are going to get sick!" I reprimanded her.

Of all the foolish things Cheskie has done, this one topped them all! I would never forgive myself if anything happens to her. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. I felt the urge to wrap my arms around her. She would never be safe if she wasn't in my arms. Her safety, protection and security were my priority. I wanted to always see a smile on her lips. I lifted her in my arms and inhaled her essence. She snuggled closer to my chest and sighed happily. I swear that if my arms locked around her, I would never be able to let her go.

"Seth, you came for me. You are an angel, right?" she asked, as she closed her eyes and then opened one.

The rain continued to fall softly over her skin, making her skin glow under the light of the evening sun. She looked like a beautiful sleeping princess, waiting for her prince charming to cast upon her lips the true love's kiss, to awaken her from her slumber. I stared down at her face and sighed, contemplating her beauty. She was beautiful; her red lips press together in a perfect pout and her small nose balanced the rest of her features. Her dark hair curled at the tips and her unblemished skin glistened with the falling rain.

I smirked and brought her head to rest on my shoulder. "No, Cheskie, I am not an angel." I muttered, as I brought her close and kissed her forehead. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, as she struggled to open one eye. "Thank you!"

I walked softly, feeling a wave of peace crash against my heart. I couldn't believe how happy and complete I felt that instance. Just the simple act of having her near me; made me feel elated and intoxicated with happiness. I was walking on sunshine.

When I got to her house, neither her mother nor her brother Damon was there. It was only us two. I felt like I was betraying my best friend for holding his sister in my arms. I pushed the thought aside and concentrated on keeping Cheskie, my Cheskie, safe. I opened the backdoor that led to the kitchen and made my way through the familiar house.

Cheskie continued to snuggle closer to me, as she continued to steal my body heat. I looked down at her and smiled. My angel had a pleasant smile plastered on her ruby red lips. I trudged up the stairs, holding tightly to her. I made my ways down the hall to her bedroom. I stopped in front of the narrow blue door that had the sign "Big Brothers Not Allowed! Princess Ches, ONLY!" and laughed.

She really was a princess; the most alluring and most amazing princess in the world. I leaned against the door and struggled to open the door to her room. I opened the door with feeble hands and then stared at Cheskie, blue walled room. Everything was perfectly organized and ordered neatly.

"You can put me down." Cheskie said softly, as she looked up at me, a soft smile on her lips. "I think that I can walk, Seth."

I felt my cheeks grow red and reluctantly placed her down on the floor. I wasn't cold, but not having her in my arms, sent a chill down my spine. I was already missing her heat. Damn, what was happening to me?

"I found you in the woods." I managed to say, as I took a step back and gazed down at her pretty face. "You were curled up on the floor."

"I know!" she said shyly. "I remember. How idiotic of me, right? Please, Seth, don't tell my parents, Paulie or Dai. I don't want to worry them."

"I won't." I whispered.

"How are you feeling, S?" she asked worriedly.

"I feel much better." I smiled.

"I am glad." she paused and took a step forward. "I'm glad that you are feeling much better." she said, taking my large hand in her small, dainty and delicate hand.

I could feel the current of her touch,running down my body.

"You d-don't have to worry about me." I stammered. She gave my hand a gentle squeeze and then pulled me closer to her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned her head against my chest. I heard her sob quietly and I felt my world crumbled. It litterally tore my insides when I heard her sob. "Don't cry, Cheskie."

"I can't stop." she cried softly. "You are in pain and it hurts me."

"I'm fine." I said, clumsily touching her head. "I dont want you to worry about me, Cheskie. I can take care of myself. I just... I can't stand to see you cry. I've never could."

"I know," she paused and drew in a deep breath. She pulled away from me and looked up. "I know, but I can't help it. We lost someone we both loved and cared for."

"I know." I managed to say, as I wrapped my arms around her and pressed her closer to me. "But, Ches, he would've want us to be happy. He doesn't want us to be sad. My father always celebrated life. Let's enjoy our life and remember him always."

"That's true," she stopped and sighed. "I'll never forget him!"

"Neither will I." I said, bending my head and kissing her hair. "Cheskie, you should change into something dry. I don't want you to get sick." I said worriedly.

She pulled away from me and nodded. "I will."

She smiled again and then walked to her dresser and opened the drawers and rummaged for clean and dry clothes. I watched her, soaking in every movement, frown, expression and words that she said. I wanted to know the real Cheskie. I wanted to know everything that made her so special.

"Thank you, Seth." she said, turning around to face me.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked confused. "I didn't do anything special,"

She shrugged and walked to the door to her closet and stopped on her track and spun around to face me.

"You saved me," she whispered. "You came back for me. You consoled me, when it should've been the other way around and you are always there for me. That makes you extremely special in my eyes, spiritual brother Seth."

I sighed and ambled to the window of her room. Her words were suppose to convey honesty, but somehow, they tore my heart into millions of pieces. "Yeah," I said disappointedly. "Spiritual brother."

I looked out the window and felt a wave of pain hit me. Why did her words hurt me in such a way that was difficult to describe? I don't know if it was the words that she used or the way that she said those words that hurt me? It felt like she'd given up on me. I felt like I was responsible for everything that was happening between us. Why did I feel this way?

"I'm going to go downstairs and wait for you to change into your clean clothes." I said, forcing a smile, as I turned to her. She nodded and gave me a weary smile.

"I'll be done fast." she said gently.

I nodded and walked out of her room, but she stopped me. "Seth, wait!" she called, when I was down the steps. "I, I-I well, you won't leave?" she asked nervously.

I shook my head and offered her a reassuring smile. "I won't."

"Please, don't leave... don't leave me." she said quietly. "I don't want to be alone, please. Will you be downstairs when I finish changing?" she asked hopeful.

I nodded and flashed her a smile. "I'll always be here for you, Francheska."

**_I hope with all my heart that you liked the chapter. I love writing about Seth. He is so great to write about. He is easy and is so kind and a softy at times. I love him and I can't wait to get to the part where they finally get together and become a couple. I decided to keep this story rate T, because they say a lot of bad words in the story. But I will not post sexual themes that are incident for younger readers. _**


	9. Spiritual Brothers

**A Fire to Keep Me Warm**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**_AN: Thanks for the cute reviews. I must say that I thought that this story wasn't going to get so many Favorite Story Alerts… I am glad that people actually like it. I wanted to thank those that have left beautiful reviews that lift up my spirits. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, it's filled with tenderness. It's also the last chapter where Cheskie is twelve. I won't delve on the back story and just keep it simply on Seth and Cheskie's relationship. Also, remember that Paul doesn't want Seth to be near his little sister. He is very overprotective of her and doesn't want anyone to hurt her. He'll soon understand how difficult it is to keep an imprinter away from his imprintee. Rachel coming soon!_**

**Spiritual Brother**

I changed into some dry clothes and toweled dry my hair as quickly as I could. I didn't want Seth to wait too long for me. I was so nervous and anxious to have him near me. I didn't get to spend too much time with him during the summer. OK, since after I confessed my love for him, I have been dying to be near him. It had taken an awful tragedy, like the death of his father for us to be together again. I wasn't glad, but I was happy that he'd chosen to spend time with me.

The months that my eyes had been devoid of his beautiful face had been long, bleak and hard. I'd missed him and I only wanted to enjoy his company. I wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize our non-existing relationship.

I practically ran down the steps and flopped on the couch next to him. He smiled at me and stared at me. It was as if he was staring at me for the first time.

"Are you alright, S?" I asked worriedly.

"No," he said and turned to face the window.

It was still raining hard and the rain pelted against the window. I didn't want him to go. Nope, I would glue myself to him if I had to, but he wasn't leaving my side. I scooted closer to him and groaned when the phone rang.

"I've to get the phone." I said reluctantly.

I got up from the couch and marched to the kitchen. I picked up the phone and heard my mother sobbing on the other line of the receiver. "Cheskie," she sobbed.

"What's wrong, Mom?" I asked concerned.

"Oh, baby, I'm just so sad." she said softly and then exhaled. "I am sorry that I kept you waiting. I'm such a horrible madre." she said in her Spanish accent.

I wanted to speak her language, but we'd been raised to speak only English and we'd never completely accepted our Latin heritage. We'd been raised to love our Native American heritage.

"It's alright, Mom." I said gently. "I'm fine! I don't want you to worry. I am perfectly fine. Take your time at Aunt Sue's house and don't worry. I don't think that you are a horrible mother. You're the best." I reassured her.

I could picture her laughing behind her tears. "Thanks, sweetie." she mumbled. "Paul and Damon are at Sam Uley's house. They should be back at the house in like two or three hours. If you need anything call me, ok?"

"Yes, Mom. By the way, where is dad?"

"He is with Billy Black and Charlie. Why?" she asked.

"Um, no, just wanted to know."I answered quickly.

"Tell Seth that I said hi and not to worry... I'll take care of his mother." she said, before she hung up.

_How in the world, did my mother know that Seth was in our house?!_

When I was done talking on the phone with my mother. I hung the phone and turned around Seth was standing by the doorway, leaning against the doorframe staring down at me.

"Was that your mom?" he asked curiously.

I nodded and walked up to him. "Yes, that was her."

"She's real nice." he said awkwardly. I nodded and reached for his hand. I needed to feel his warm hand. I needed to know that he was there. I just wanted to be near him.

"Seth," I said, as I guided him into the family room. "Why are you so warm? Just like Paulie!" I asked, as I sat on the couch. He sat down beside me and squeezed my hand. "why did you grow up so tall? Your father wasn't that tall. How tall are you?" I asked curious.

He frowned and slowly released his hold of my hand. I grabbed it quickly and didn't let go.

"I don't know why, Ches." he said serious. "I don't know why I grew so tall or why my temperature is so hot. I don't know why I get so angry all the time or why..." he trailed off, when he saw the expression on my face.

"Are you angry now?" I asked. He shook his head and offered me a grin. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," he answered quickly. "I can't ever be mad at me, Francheska."

"Good," I sighed. "How is school?" I said, changing the subject.

"Well," he paused and smiled. "I have all A's and one B. Kinda disappointing, but I'll get my B raised into an A, soon."

"I'm glad." I said, taking his free hand in mine. "I like your hands. They are softer than Brady's."

"You've held Brady's hands?" he asked annoyed, as he looked down at me "Why would you hold Brady's hands?"

I gave him a quizzical look and released his hands. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't" he said gently. "I just, well, why would you hold Brady's hand?"

"There was a girl that was bothering him." I said nonchalantly. "He was trembling so I calmed him down, by taking him outside of the lunch room." I explained.

"Oh, so he was... trembling?" he asked inquisitively. "And you didn't get hurt, right?"

"He didn't hurt me. Why do you ask?"

"No, no reason." he answered quickly. "So, um, do you like Brady?"

"Yuck!" I said, sticking out my tongue. "Please, Seth!" I laughed "I think that he is a Neanderthal!"

He chuckled and reached for my hand. "He is a little bit off in his manners, but he's cool!"

"Nah," I laughed. "Brady is too much of a dork. If I were to date anyone..." I trailed off, when he stared at me with interest. _If I date anyone, it would most definitely be you, Seth!_

"What where you going to say, Cheskie?" he asked intrigued.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused. "What were we talking about? I forgot."

"Liar!" he said, touching my nose. "You aren't that good at lying."

"I don't really want to say who I would want to date. I don't want to jinx my future by speaking it out loud." I said, shrugging.

"It's ok. I won't force you." he said, as he let go of my hand and grabbed a handful of my hair and brought it to his nose and inhaled. "Your hair smells like lilac and vanilla."

"You can smell it?" I asked, reaching for a strand of hair and sniffing it. "Wow! You've got an amazing sense of smell."

He nodded and continued to play with the strand of hair that he'd had in his hand. He twirled it between his fingers and I suddenly felt shy. Why was Seth paying so much attention to me?

"Who would you date, Cheskie?" he asked.

"I thought that you say that would respect my decision of not telling you?" I met his gaze and felt like I was melting. "Um, you don't want to know. It'll only... I can't say... you know. It's not that important."

"I said that I wasn't going to force you, Cheskie." he chuckled softly. "Plus, I want to know. It's important to me." he smiled. "You are important to me. Your happiness is very important to me. I want the person that you are going to date to treat you like a princess."

"I feel embarrass if I tell you."

"Come on, tell me." he said, tugging at my hair softly. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"I can't!"

"Why not? It's not like I am going to tell Paul or Damon about it!" he said aggravated.

"Don't you dare tell my brothers!" I said afraid. "If Paulie finds out... he'll skin me alive."

"I won't tell anyone." he said, crossing his heart with his finger.

"But if I talk... Don't you remember how angry you got at me, when I told you that I liked you? You stopped coming to the house and you... I don't want that to happen again. Four months without you was hell. I was angry and I... just don't want you to be away from me again. I know that you don't care for me. I completely understand. I know that we can only be friends. I accept that... so, please, I beg you... don't ask me to tell you."

He was quiet for a second and then looked down at his lap. "You still like me?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked miserably.

"Because," he paused. "Whether you like to believe me or not... I want to get to know you better, Francheska. I want to know everything about you."

"Everything?"

"Everything!" he chortled.

"OK," I stopped and looked up at him. "What do you want to know about me?"

"Tell me something that people don't know about you?" he asked, as he sat straight in the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well," I paused and turned to look at the television. "Some people know this about me, but they sort of forgot..."

"What is it?" he asked intrigued.

"It's not important," I said, gnawing at my lip.

"I bet it is.... Come on Cheskie, tell me!" he said, leaning his head on my head. "I want to know."

"Today... I turned thirteen today." I said wearily.

"Oh, Cheskie." he lamented, placing his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to him. I snuggled against his chest and relaxed in his arms. "I'm sorry that I forgot that today was your birthday."

"It's OK." I said, staring up at him. "There is nothing to celebrate."

"There is to me." he said, smiling sadly at me.

"Let's change the subject... ask me something else... Come on, let's not be sad because my birthday was forgotten..."

"Um, OK, but I promise that I will get you a birthday present next week and we can go to Nico's and eat pizza and ice cream." he said.

I nodded and rested my head on his chest. "It's a deal!"

"Good, so, another question..." he said, scratching his head nervously. "Why... why do you lo-like me so much?"

It was my turn to be taken aback. "Did you just ask me why I lo-like you?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Why do you like me? Or do you not like me anymore?"

"I like you." I said wearily. "You are my spiritual brother."

His smile died and he just nodded. Why was he so depress-looking if he was the one that said that he could only love me like a sister?!

"Yeah, that's true. We are spiritual brother and sister. Kindred souls!"

I bobbed my head and leaned back against the couch. "Yeah, that's what we are."

**_I know that I didn't mention Paul in this chapter, but in a previous chapter, Paul told Seth to stay away from her. Seth did try to stay away, but he could only do it for three or four days. It's too hard to resist a brazen, bold and blunt little girl like Cheskie. I wish I could be like her at times._**


	10. Date

**A Fire to Keep Me Warm**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**AN: Thanks for the amazing reviews. I love y'all. I wish that you have a great weekend. Special thanks to Laurita and Lucianita. Miss you lots! A special thanks to my sister Addison Vannessa. She is a little sick, but she managed to help me proofread and re-edit all my stories. Love you, Nena!**_

_**So, here is the story and it takes a cute twist at the end. If you know what is going on, you get ten points and a sneak peek to the next chapter. So, without further ado, enjoy, review and comment!**_

**Date**

_Seth's POV_

Two years ago, I discovered, ok discovered is not exactly the word that I am looking for… I was told, yes that is better; I was told by Sam Uley that when a werewolf undergoes many changes and his/her body has completely accepted the transformation, something rare and wonderful happens: they imprint. But it took me two years to finally understand the meaning behind his words. I, Seth Clearwater, was in love with… well, I was desperately, irrefutably, indisputably, undeniably, indubitably and unquestionably in love with Francheska Alizabeth Leigh.

I remembered when Sam told me about imprinting. It was a few weeks after my father died.

"Imprint?" I asked curious.

Sam nodded and smiled. There was a distant look in his eyes as he stared at the horizon and then turned his attention to me. We were waiting for the rest of the pack to join us for a fun-filled Sunday of cliff dives and dirt bike riding and barbecuing.

"Imprint," the word sounded strange and eerie as it came out of my lips. "What do you mean by 'imprint'?" I asked.

"It's when a werewolves finds their soul mate." he said straightforwardly.

"Soul mate?" I laughed. "You mean like 'soul mate', your better half?"

Sam continued to nod and smile happily. "Yes, Seth, soul mate."

"You mean that a werewolf finds his soul mate after they have phased for the first time?"

"Yes, Seth, haven't you been listening to a word that I have been saying?!" Sam said annoyed. I shook my head and looked down at my hands. "OK, I'm going to repeat myself one last time, please pay attention, Clearwater. I still can't believe that you aren't as smart as you let people believe that you are. I'm going to say it real slowly this time." he said mockingly.

"OK, Sam," I paused, looking back at the grassed area where Cheskie, Claire, Collin, Damon, Paul, Jake, Quil, Embry and Brady were sitting on a picnic blanket and talking happily. "I'll pay attention."

"When a werewolf finally changes," Sam stopped and took the soda that Emily handed him and turned to face her. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek lovingly. "When a werewolf/shape shifter finds his soul mate; it only takes one look into the eyes of that person that you are meant to be with. After that every connection that ties you to this earth is severed and disappears. Nothing matters after you imprint: your car, your hobbies, your family and your entire life takes second place. The only thing that matters is the person that you imprinted on. You are only connected in this earth for that person. Your whole existence becomes that person."

I looked from Emily and averted my eyes to Sam. So, oh! OH! No, not really. I get the concept, but I still didn't completely understand. I knew now that Leah wasn't meant to be with Sam. Emily was Sam's soul mate, that I understood. Anything that ever mattered to Sam fell to second place, because Emily occupied his everything. GOT IT!

"Yes, Clearwater." Sam said, as he studied my expression. "That's why I am with Emily. She became my everything. She occupies my thoughts, my heart and soul. She's all that matters to me. Every promise that I once made your sister, could've never be kept, because they…"

"I understand, Sam." I interjected, as I got up from the bench we were sitting. "I understand now why you and Leah weren't meant to be."

I really didn't understand exactly what it was that he meant to tell me. It wasn't clear to me what he was trying to say, but I had an idea. The days continued to pass and I continued to be drawn to Cheskie. She became my reason to live. I wasn't completely happy until she was near me.

A few nights later, when I was on patrol with Embry, Jared, Quil and Uley one night, I understood what imprinting meant. I saw their thoughts and I saw how they cared for their imprints. They wanted to protect them, to keep them safe and happy. Their happiness was their main reason. That night, I comprehended why Leah Clearwater was no longer the love of Sam's life. She never had a chance against Emily. She would've never been happy with him. She wasn't destined to be with him.

It took me two years, seven hundred and thirty days (365 days x 2 years), seventeen thousand five hundred and twenty hours (365 days x 24 hours) to realize that Francheska was my soul mate, my reason to live, and the reason why I inhaled and exhaled.

Two freaking years to let the reality finally sink in. I was in love with her and I didn't know what to do. Her image was embedded in my heart and in my soul. Her scent was one of my favorites in the world. I could feel the tug in my heart whenever she was around. I became a faithful puppy that followed her around whenever she was near me. I finally understood why I had to protect her and why I had to make sure that she was happy. I was in desperate need to hear her laughter and to hear the rhythmic beating of her heart at night. It was all I anticipated every night when I walked by her house, after patrolling.

I didn't spend as much time with her as I wanted to. Paul was always down my throat, yelling and screaming at me for imprinting on his sister. Damon didn't care that much. He'd also become a werewolf and he understood my need to be near his sister. He understood what imprinting was about, because he'd imprinted on Emma, Claire's older sister.

"Don't pay attention to my brother." Damon said one afternoon.

We were at Jake's house playing the new version of Halo. "He doesn't understand what imprinting is. Shit, I hope he imprints on someone that makes him crazy and not the kinda lovey-dovey crazy."

"Are we going to talk about imprinting or play?" Brady said annoyed, as he took the game controller out of my hands.

"Sure, Bray, you can take it." I snapped.

"Well, you two were talking." he retorted annoyed.

"I'm leaving." I said, as I got up from the chair.

"She's at the beach, Seth." Damon said, as he turned to face the television.

"Thanks," I muttered and exited the house.

"You're welcome." he said, as he continued to play. "Hey, Seth, she's in a crabby mood. It has to do with something about a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" I choked. _My Cheskie had a boyfriend? No. This wasn't happening to me!_

"I guess," he shrugged.

"OK," I muttered. "Thanks, see you around."

Whatever, I'm getting the hell out of here. I didn't care if she had a boyfriend! OK! I did! But I was going to be whatever she wanted me to be. I just wanted to be her friend and be constantly next to her.

It's been three days since I last saw Cheskie. She was a freshman in high school and the long weekend was slowly dragging and I was missing her even more. I wanted to see her so badly, that I wanted to run to her. But I also didn't want her to see that I was desperate for her… but I was and I knew it! I sighed heavily and shoved my hands into my cutoff jeans' pocket. It was a habit of mine, whenever I was nervous, anxious, afraid, confused, happy, content or just plain angry, which was seldom. I continued down the shoreline, kicking pebbles and broken seashells, as I ambled towards Cheskie's favorite place. Just thinking about her made my heart beat contently. She had grown into a beautiful butterfly.

_Great, I sound so freakishly gay._

This I knew for sure, Francheska Leigh, was no longer a little girl. She was fifteen and she'd grown into an amazing teenager. I couldn't believe that she was my soul mate. She'd changed so much physically. There were curves in places that I've never noticed before. She was still spunky, feisty and outgoing as ever, but since she entered her freshman year of high school, she rarely spoke to me. It's cloudy outside, as I trudged to the beach in search of my imprint. She didn't know that she was my soul mate. Hell, I didn't even know if I was ready to tell her. One of these days, I was going to man up and tell her...

"Seth," a familiar voice yelled. I spun around and found Claire and Quil walking hand in hand down the sandy beach.

"Hey," I said, staring quizzically at them.

"Quil asked me out!" Claire shrieked. "Isn't it amazing?!"

"Yeah," I nodded and congratulated them. "That's awesome. I wish you two the best."

"Thanks," Claire smiled and wrapped her arms around Quil's waist and rested her head on his chest. I laughed at how ironic life was. Claire always had a crush on Quil and he'd imprinted on her a few years ago and now they were dating. Cheskie had had a massive crush on me and she confessed it to me almost three years ago and we weren't together. My life sucks!

"Where are you going?" Quil asked curiously.

"Just going for a walk, why?" I asked, staring attentively at him.

"She's over there." Quil said, motioning at where Cheskie was with his eyes.

"I, um, know." I mumbled. "I can feel her."

Claire stared at me and then at Quil. "Hmm! You can feel her?" she asked incredulous. "How's that possi- No! You didn't! You imprinted on her?"

"I-" I gasped, staring at my cousin. She was frowning at me, and then turned her angered face to Quil.

"Did you know this?"

"Um, well, I love you Claire!" Quil said defeated.

"Stop it, Quil!" she said annoyed. "Did you know?"

She pushed Quil away from her and placed her hands on her hips. "So, did you or did you not know that Seth imprinted on Ches?"

"I knew something…" he trailed off and placed a hand on her shoulders. "I did, Claire-bear. But, I am not supposed to tell you and you aren't supposed to tell Cheskie."

"Why not?!" she asked confused. "We are best friends and I can't just keep this a secret from her…"

"Well, you are gonna have to, love." Quil said gently. "It's not something that we can tell her. Seth needs to be the one to tell her."

"But she needs to know!" Claire said angrily. "She's Paul and Damon's sister. Doesn't she have a right to know that half of her family members are werewolves?"

"Shape shifters, darling." Quil corrected her.

"Whatever Quilian!"

"Feisty." I joked, but turned serious, when Claire flashed her angry eyes at me. "Sorry, C."

"Look, Claire-bear," Quil said desperate. "It's not our job to tell her. When Seth is ready to tell her, he'll do so, alright?" Quil said, bending down to kiss Claire on the cheek and then eyed me questioningly.

"Fine," she said reluctantly, placing a finger in the loop of his jeans and pressed him closer. "Only because you said it Quil. And you, Seth…" she said, turning to face me. "You better make her happy."

"I wish I could," I said dejectedly. "But she is with some boyfriend or something like that."

"Boyfriend?" Claire asked confused. "She…"

"She needs a friend to talk to. She just broke up with her boyfriend and is very sad. Right, Claire-bear?" Quil interjected, pulling Claire next to him.

"What?" Claire asked perplexed.

"Yeah, I heard about that from…" Quil said, raking his brain. "From… damn, from…"

"Dai?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dai, that's it! He told me." Quil replied quickly. "Right, sweetie, Cheskie is sad and needs a friend to help her cope with her recent breakup."

Claire lifted her head and then looked up at Quil with a confuse expression on her face. "Uhh, um, well, sure. Yes, yes it's true." She nodded and gave me a weary smile and then hid her face in Quil's chest. "Just go to her, Seth."

"OK," I said confused. "Aren't you her best friend? Shouldn't you be with her in this time of need? I might mess it up and if I do, she'll probably never speak to me again." I said despondently.

"No," Claire said aghast. "I am her best friend, but you are her soul mate. You'll have the words she needs to hear. Let's go Quil." she said swiftly, taking Quil's hand and practically dragged him with her.

"Bye," Quil waved.

"Bye," I waved awkwardly, as I watched those two trudged the opposite way.

I ran down the beach and found Cheskie, my Cheskie, sitting in her favorite spot by the driftwood logs alone. She was wearing a blue Quicksilver sweater with white Hibiscus flower patterns by the hem. She wore her favorite dark jeans. Her socks were tucked inside her black converse, and her feet were dug in the sand, as she leaning forward, picking up seashells from the sand. Her waist-long hair swayed gently with the afternoon breeze, and perfectly framed her cherub face. I inhaled her essence and felt alive. She was beautiful. I couldn't believe that her idiotic boyfriend, whoever he was, would just let her go. I needed to be strong for her. I needed to be whatever she wanted me to be.

"Hey," she said, without turning to look at me. "Seth."

"How did you know it was me?" I asked curious.

"I just do." she said indifferently.

"Can I sit down?" I asked. She shrugged, so I took that as an invitation. "How are you? I heard that you broke up with your boyfriend."

She turned to me, a crease on her perfect forehead. "Boyfriend?" she scoffed.

"Yes, boyfriend." I said puzzled.

"Who told you that lie, Seth?" she chuckled, and sat up straight on the driftwood log. She turned to face me and smiled.

"Claire and Quil," I whispered. My heart was beating fast and I had to remind myself to breath. _Damn, she was breathtakingly beautiful!_

"Your cousin Claire is lying." she said softly. "I don't have a boyfriend. I've never had a boyfriend."

"Never?" I asked surprised. In reality, I was stoke, happy, excited, content and all the synonyms for super duper happy!

"Are you deaf, Seth? Never!" she said.

I nodded and looked down at my trembling hands. "Oh, well, that's good right?"

"I guess." she shrugged.

"So, how's school?" I asked nervous.

"Great! Thanks, you?" she said blasé.

"Doing fine. I'm finally a Junior." I chortled.

"I know. I'm so happy for you." she said happily, placing her hand on my arm. I felt the heat of her touch run down my body, making all my sense stop functioning. There was an awkward paused, that was interrupted by children running into the cold water.

Cheskie sighed and then turned her attention to the water. She threw a few pebbles into the raging sea and then turned to face me. "How is Aunt Sue?

"She's fine." I answered, my eyes fixed on hers.

"Leah?"

"With Jacob." I said mystified. I couldn't believe how Jacob overcame the hold that Nessie had on him. For Pete's sake, she was his imprint.

"I can't believe that those two hooked up. They make a sensual couple. I can imagine their love story... it's filled with anger, angst, rebellion and you can practically feel the raw fibers of their love when you are around them! I'm glad that they found each other."

"In a way, I'm happy that Lee is happy. But I can't shake the thought that he's... he should be with someone else. He found... you could say that he found his soul mate already and well,"

"Soul mate? Who? Charlie's annoying and idiotic daughter or her cousin Nessie?" she asked, raising a perfect brow at me.

"You don't like Bella or her cousin, Nessie?" I asked bewildered.

She shrugged and then kicked up the sand with her right foot. "I like Nessie. But, I don't know about Bella. She's so... insipid. Dull! Bland! She's not like Leah." There was a smile on her face, whenever she spoke of my sister Leah. "Leah is pure fire! Leah is passion. She is alive! Her green eyes blaze like fire. I don't know how to truly describe your sister… she's just pure energy. I feel alive when I am around Leah. She has an untamable spirit. No one can truly tame her. Jake is the same way, he can't be persuaded once he has made up his mind. If I stand by Bella I feel dead, plain and ordinary! Yuck!"

"You must love my sister very much." I said proudly.

"I adore Leah." she said shyly. "She was the one that told me to fight for what I wanted. She told me to never lose hope and go against the currents and gravity. Shoot, she fought for Jake when we all knew that he was destined to be with one of those Swan girls and now she's with him... She is very persevering! They are together now! I love her fighting spirit. She's reminds me of Uncle Harry."

"It's not easy for her." I said sadly. "Jake might not be for her."

Jake had imprinted on Bella's daughter a few years back. Nessie didn't want Jake the way we thought she would. Imprinting is different for everyone. She still felt an affinity towards Jacob, but she didn't want him as a lover. She loved him as a brother and Jacob loved her like a little sister. So, in a way, for now, Leah's heart was safe...

"Why not?" she asked curious. "Is it what Paulie told me?"

I looked down at her and scooted closer to her. "What did your brother say?"

She shrugged dramatically and sighed. "He said that Jake was promised to Bella's cousin. I didn't really pay attention, Paul was angry that day when he told me..."

"Something like that, I guess." I said nonchalantly.

"You know, Seth... that day, when I confessed my love to you and you obliterated every hope that I had..." Cheskie trailed off.

I felt my heart sink in my chest at her words. I didn't want to remember that awful day. I made the biggest mistake. I should've said to her that maybe in the future, we could be together. I should have kept the fire of hope burning in her heart. But I was such a coward back then that I practically destroyed her faith in love.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. "I-we were so young back then."

"We still are, dummy!" Cheskie laughed, punching me softly on the arm and leaning against my arm.

"Yeah, I guess." I breathed.

"Look," she said, catching my attention. She sat straight and took my hand in hers. "I have something that I need to ask of you, Seth. Will you help me?"

"Um, sure!" I said enthusiastically. "Anything for you."

She smiled widely and then turned her body, so she was sitting facing me. "I'm going to tell you a secret. But only if you promise not to tell anyone! Please, don't tell anyone... OK?"

I nodded and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Sure, if you don't want me to tell anyone… then, I won't. I swear." I said, making a cross with my finger over my heart.

"Good, cause I only trust you." she said childishly. "I like someone."

"You do?" I choked; my hand automatically flew to my throat, where her words had left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Yes, I do." she smiled at me. Her eyes held love and admiration for that stupid idiot. I couldn't be her friend if she was in love with someone that wasn't me. I couldn't imagine living and seeing her so happy with someone that wasn't me. But I would hold my head up for her sake. I would smile if she was happy. I loved her too much to let her go so easily. I needed her too much to be without her. "He's cute. He is sensitive, respectful, kind, amazing, sweet and proper. He's..."

"Do I know him?" I interrupted her; my voice was harsh and vinegary.

"I guess." she chortled and then gazed into my eyes. "Yeah, I know that you do, because you hang with his circle of friends."

She took my hand in her small hands and started playing with it. It was something that she always did. I tried to breath and relax, but I couldn't. The thought of having someone that wasn't me hold Cheskie's hand and heart didn't set well with my stomach.

"Do you... want, um, me to talk to him?" I said. I wanted to know who it was. He better respect her and treat her nice!

"Huh?" Cheskie asked confused. "You would do that?"

I nodded and forced a smile. "Sure, anything for you."

"Anything for me?" she asked, an impish smile on her lips.

"Anything for you, Francheska." I said dreamingly, when I saw her beautiful smile.

"Oh, so now you're calling me Francheska? Well, it took you long enough. But I prefer it when you call me Cheskie. It's the nickname you gave me." she said, batting her eyelashes and touching my face flirtatiously.

_Was she flirting with me? No, she just wanted my assistance in something_, I told myself.

"So, who do you like?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Nosy, aren't we?" she laughed, pulling her hair over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't say nosy per se. I am more curious than nosy." I said, looking down at her hand that was on my forearm.

"Fine, but you have to scoot closer to me. I don't know how Paul manages hear everything that I say, but I don't want anyone to know."

"OK," I said, moving closer to her. She scooted closer to me, until our thighs were touching. I felt the heat from her touch and my heart started beating faster. "Um, who is he?"

"Get closer, silly." she said, smiling at me. I leaned my head closer to hers and stopped when she smiled up at me. "Do you really want to know, Seth Clearwater?"

"I do." I said sincerely.

"OK, but don't yell at me when you find out who the person is." she grinned, running her small hand through my hair.

"Does he… is he your age? So, does he likes you?" I asked nervously.

"I hope so, because I am going to tell him how I feel." she said casually, her fingers, running softly through my short cropped hair.

"You are?" I asked alarmed, taking her hand away from my hair and held it in my hand. "Shouldn't you wait, I don't know, wait until he tells you how he feels?"

"Nah, he would never tell me. He's too shy to confess that he likes me" she said, shaking her head and taking her hand away from my hold. "I-" she shighed, and continued playing with my hair. "I do know that he likes me a lot."

"Huh, so, he likes you? How do you know? I mean, what makes you so sure that he really likes you? How can you be so certain that he likes you?"

"I've noticed how he looks at me." she said, tracing circles with her index on my jean. "His friends are always teasing him about his crush on me. I also noticed how jealous he gets when I'm with other guys. You know, just certain things that tell me that he is interested in me."

"Oh, OK." I sighed.

"Seth," Cheskie whispered, smiling at me.

"Yes,"

"What do you think of me? Do you think that I have a chance to snatch a guy like you? I mean, just give me your opinion." she said timidly.

"MY opinion?" I asked confused. _Why did she want my opinion? I would tell her how amazing, wonderful, awesome and magnificent she was!_

"Yes, your opinion is very important to me, Clearwater." she smirked, winking at me.

"Um, well, I think that you are amazing." I said honestly, smiling at her.

"Amazing, Uhh-huh, what else?" she nodded, happily.

"You always smell super nice."

"Nice smell, got it. Continue."

"Your hazel eyes, well, they are super-cute and your nose… is cute." I said, staring at her longingly.

"Cute eyes, checked." she said, bobbing her head.

"Your nose is perfect." I said, touching her nose with the tip of my index finger.

"Cute and perfect nose." she snickered and jabbed my side.

"Your hair is gorgeous... It reminds me of a dark night."

"Gorgeous hair, got it. Are dark nights bad?" she asked, creasing her forehead and stared at me quizzically.

"You are feisty, bubbly, amazing, gorgeous, beautiful, blunt, feisty, full of spunk, opinionated, spirited and you are so full of life." I said, tousling her dark hair and snickering. "And no, dark nights are amazing, just like you."

"Wow, I didn't know that you saw me that way." she blushed. "And what else?"

"Your lips," I said softly, watching as she gnawed at her perfect lips.

"My lips?" she asked, her hand rose to her lips and she looked down at her lap.

"Yeah," I chuckled nervously."Well, your lips...they, they are plump, fleshy and any guy would die to kiss them."

"Any guy you say?" she sighed, turning to face the horizon.

"Yes, any guy!" I reassured her.

There was an awkward silence and she began to laugh nervously. A gust of wind blew, swaying her hair into her face. I swept a few strands of hair off her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"Would you kiss me, Seth?" Cheskie said softly.

"What?" I coughed. "Excuse me?" I panted confused. "Me, what?"

"Seth, you are a guy." she said and I nodded. My eyes were fixed on her red lips. I wanted to taste her mouth so badly. "Would you kiss me? I've never kissed anyone in my life. All my friends have kissed someone at least, but not me. I want to make the guy that I like, believe that I have some experience. Would you show me how to kiss? I promise not to tell anyone about this."

"Why do you want... why don't you have the guy that you like teach you to kiss?" _No, I'll teach you! I swear!_

"Are you scared, Seth?" she cackled, pinching my cheek. I laughed. She knew how to get to me. Maybe that's why she was my soul mate. Her smiled was infectious. "If you don't want to teach me, I might have to ask Collin or Brady to teach me."

My eyes opened wide and I shook my head. "No, not them. I won't let you!"

"Embry?" Cheskie asked curious.

"No, he is like four years older than you. It'll be illegal." I said annoyed. "Plus, he has Johanna, his girlfriend."

"So," she paused.

"So?" I asked appalled. "So?"

"Yeah, so?" she asked curtly.

"Nothing," I sulked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Look, I'll teach you how to kiss... but, you have to promise me one thing."

"What is it?" she asked hopeful.

"If you want to learn how to kiss, fight, golf, kick boxing or anything...Come to me first."

"Deal!" Cheskie said, extending her hand for me to take. "So, when are you teaching me to kiss?"

"Um, you want to learn now."

"Well, I want to learn soon. I don't want the guy that I like to go out with anyone else that isn't me... so it'll have to be soon. So, when can you teach me, Seth?"

"Hmm," I cleared my throat. Everything was happening too fast. I didnt want Cheskie kissing another person. I wanted to be the only one to kiss her lips. I needed a plan to make her fall in love with me. "Meet me here tomorrow morning; before we go to school… we can start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Cheskie whined. "Why so late?"

I swallowed hard and rubbed my face with my hand. Cheskie was going to put me in an early grave.

"I need time, Cheskie." I said, smiling at her.

"Fine! I'll meet you here tomorrow. Except tomorrow is Sunday, Seth, we don't have school. Do you still want me to come?"

"Sure, sorry I kinda forgot." I said embarrassed. "You make me nervous!" I cackled.

"Great!" she said, getting on her feet. She stretched and yawned and then looked down at me. "How about you take me out for dinner and a movie tonight? That way, we can create the mood for the kiss tomorrow."

"Movie, um, yeah! Sure, what movie do you want to see?" I asked.

"Anything with action, love, comedy, drama, but no horror!" Cheskie said, tousling my hair and smiling down at me.

"OK, should I pick you up at five today?"

"Perfect! See you later!" she said, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "Call me to let me know that you're going to be picking me up, ok?"

I nodded, smiling like a silly idiot, watching as she walked down the shoreline. I couldn't believe that I was going on a date with Cheskie. I didn't even dream of this happening to me. I came to see her to make sure that she was alright after her breakup with her boyfriend and… Well, there was never a boyfriend. Claire, Quil and Damon had all been wrong! But I didn't care. I was going on a date with Cheskie. This was my chance to make her fall in love with me.

_**AN: **_

_**Hello again. By the way, before I start getting messages asking why Jake didn't continued with his imprint Nessie… I didn't want it to be like that in this story. And also, I am entitled to my opinion of Bella and it's exactly how Cheskie describes her. I don't like her and find her insipid, dull and lacking. So, therefore, I respect your opinion of her and ask that you don't comment about it to me. Thank you!**_

_**PS… I don't intent to be rude or harsh. I just don't like it when people start commenting and in a way, telling me why I should like a certain character. If you want to share your love for Bella or whoever it is, do so in a respectful manner. I won't tolerate rudeness and I will be forced to report you to the fanfiction support team and administration.**_


	11. SweetCakes

**A Fire to Keep Me Warm**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Oh my goodness! I am so happy for the warm welcome this story has received. I must say that I am very happy that some of you find it pleasing. I love this story a lot. I was also content when many of you guessed that Cheskie was in love with Seth and was tricking him into a date. I swear that this story won't be like the others. There won't be any angst (just a tiny bit, though), sadness or crying (just a little bit, though, but of happiness). This is my fluffiest story of all. So, I won't ramble so much anymore, enjoy and leave your reviews. I love them and I so want to have a 100 reviews before the story is over.**

* * *

**Sweet-Cakes**

When I walked home, after my improvised conversation with Seth, Paul stopped me by the door and literally sniffed me. I was awed at his behavior, but managed to move past him and continue walking down the hall. I swear that there were times that I thought that my brothers weren't really my brothers... or maybe I was adopted. Yes, definitely! They were too feral, uncivilized, grotesque and ate like, well, animals.

"You've been with Seth, haven't you?" Paul asked annoyed, as he followed after me.

_How the hell did he know?_

"Yes," I said aggravated, when he placed his freakishly large hand on my elbow and forced me to spin around. "I was with Seth! What is your problem with him?!"

"I don't have a problem with him." Paul shrugged. "I just... what were you doing with him?"

He got closer to me and took a whiff at me again. Seriously, my older brother was going crazy. He'd moved out of the house a year ago, but he was always in the house instead of the apartment that he shared with Jared. I leaned back against the wall and started to scoot away from my psycho brother.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked exasperated. "Did you just sniffed me, Paul?"

Paul folded his arms across his chest and stared down at me. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"No!" I said defiantly. "Not if you don't answer my question first!"

"I asked you first!" Paul growled.

"No, I did!"

"Guys," my mother said, as she appeared out of the kitchen. "I don't want to hear your childish conversation now. Help me get dinner ready. Leah, Billy and his children are coming for dinner tonight."

"Children?" I asked confused.

"Yes, he's bringing Rachel and Jacob." my mother answered, ambling down the hall. "She graduated last May from college, but your father got her a job at the elementary school. So, she's staying for a while with Billy, until she can settle down on her own."

"Great," Paul whined. "Now we have to see that bucktooth, four eye witch and Leah!"

I tried to shove my brother for the sneering way he spoke of my future sister-in-law (if only dreams became true), but he didn't budge. He stood stoically and flashed me an angry look.

"Paul," my mother laughed. "You are like ten times taller than her. Are you still afraid of Rachel Black?"

My brother straightened his back and looked down at our mother. "Pff, hell no! She's just annoying and... Nope, I ain't afraid of her. But I bet, that those two witches together..."

"Then, what seems to be the problem, Sweet-cakes?" Mom scoffed.

OK, I've noticed that only Mom could control Paul, the Sweet-cakes, psycho-bro... Paul shifted uncomfortably on his heels and leaned against the wall, and then gave me an annoyed look.

"I don't have any problems. I just don't like her, she's kinda," he trailed off angrily. "A witch! And Leah Clearwater is the same... they'll make my life a living hell. "

"Sweet-cakes, Leah is happier now that she's with Jake. And Rachel, she is twenty three and a professional! I bet you that the old Rachel that used to annoy you is long gone. Plus, sweetie, you are almost twenty-one years old... and tall and strong. I think you can take pretty good care of yourself! You shouldn't be afraid of her."

"I'm not afraid of her!" he gritted.

I rolled my eyes and moved to where Mom was standing. She smiled at me and I returned her smile with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Look, as much as I like to humiliate Sweet-cakes, I gotta get dressed for a date." I said happily.

Paul growled and the stood in front of me, sulking.

"A date?" Mom and Paul said in unison.

"Yes," I paused, smiling at my mother. "A date with my dream guy!"

My mother shook her head and placed a caring hand on my arm. "Oh, sweetie, I am so glad that Seth finally asked you on a date!" she said excitedly.

_Um, well, he didn't exactly asked me, MOM, but heck... it's still a date, right?_

"Sure, Mom," I paused, and stared at my brother. Paul was fuming and I knew that I should've kept my mouth shut. I only hoped that Paul didn't start any problems with my favorite Clearwater.

My mother grinned and turned and ambled back to the kitchen. "Oh and sweetie," she said over her shoulder. "Tell Seth that I want you home by midnight."

Paul followed her to the kitchen and sighed heavily. ""Midnight? Mom, she's only fifteen years old." he complained.

He looked back at me and I stuck out my tongue. "Looser!" I mouthed and rolled my eyes at him.

Mom stopped in the middle of the hall and sighed. "Paul, Sweet-cakes, you don't live in this house anymore, so don't tell me how to raise my daughter. I know that I can trust my daughter and Seth! You lived your life and dated many girls in high school and I never complained. But please, Sweet-cakes, don't ruin your sister's future love life."

"But," he paused, and scooted closer to her. "Mom, it's dangerous." he whispered, low enough for me to hear.

My mother placed her hand on her forehead and said something in Spanish. "Paulie, I know why you are so worried! But Seth is not like Sam or volatile like you. He won't hurt her. He has control of his temper. He doesn't..." she turned to face me and smile at me. I smiled back and tried to listen to what they were talking about, but they lowered their voices.

"Mom" Paul sniveled.

Mom sighed and shook her head. "What can Seth do to her? Tickle her and tousle her hair? The worst thing that he can do is treat her like a queen? Then I would be complaining, because then my baby would really be a spoiled brat!" she laughed.

Paul stood in the hall, watching as Mom walked into the kitchen.

"Point taken," he said annoyed. "But still, he's Seth and his sister is Leah..."

He walked to the kitchen and continued to rant about different reasons of why I should stay home and not go on a date with my Seth.

"And because he is Seth and not Collin or Brady, I am letting your sister go on a date, understand, Sweet-cakes." I heard my mother shout from the kitchen.

"Fine, but I am going on their date!" Paul said with finality.

I ran to the kitchen. I couldn't let Paul ruin my only chance of making Seth fall in love with me.

"Hell, no!" I shouted, as I trudge towards Mom.

"You heard her, Paul." Mom said annoyed, placing her hand on her hip and pointing at Paul with the spatula that was on her other hand. "You stay away from her, Paulie! She is not a little girl anymore. You can't just be hovering over her all the time. Shit, not even your father smothers her. I know that you love her and you feel that it's your need to protect her, but sweetie-cakes, you can't jeopardizing your sister's first date. Plus, I need you here to help me cook. You are the only one that can make Strawberry-Pretzel dessert."

Paul walked to the counter and hopped on it. "Fine," he hissed, crossing his arms over his chest and staring out the window.

"Thanks, Mom." I said relieved, as I gave my Mom a hugged. "Later, looser!"

I exited the kitchen, but turned to see my big oaf of a brother brooding. I walked back in to the kitchen to thank my brother for not ruining my date-life.

"I liked her better when she was little!" I heard Paul growled. "If he holds your hand, he's dead!" he said, without looking back at me.

It always surprised me how my older brother could tell that I was around him! It's like he had a sensor that beeped whenever I was close to him. I rolled my eyes at my brother and ran to my room. I couldn't believe how tactless Paulie was. I sighed and walked to the dresser and started to get my clothes ready. I took a bath and washed my hair and sauntered back to the room. I couldn't believe how excited I was. In less than a couple of hours, I was going on a date with my dream guy. I know that he was clueless to the real reasons of why I wanted to go on a date with him, but I didn't care. I just needed to concoct a plan that was fool-proof. Yes, today was date was going to be the beginning of my plan to make Seth fall in love with me.

I grinned as I opened my closet and frowned when I found nothing to wear. OMG! This was really a dilemma. It was two thirty and I still didn't have anything to wear. I immediately dialed Claire's cell phone number, but she didn't answer. All I got was her voicemail! Damn! She was probably with Quil somewhere making out. How I envied her! I dialed all my other friends' number and none of them were available. This was a major tragedy. I sighed and ran downstairs to the kitchen to ask my mother for help. I needed her fashion expertise.

"Mom," I said loudly, as I entered the kitchen. "I need your help..."

My mother wasn't alone in the kitchen, Dad, Billy Black, Jacob, Leah and Billy's younger daughter, Rachel, were sitting on the table talking merrily with my mother.

"Oops," I said embarrassed. "Sorry!"

I stood there, looking like an idiot, staring at them. Billy laughed and my mother just flashed me an annoyed look.

"OMG," Rachel squealed, as she stood up from her seat. "Is that little Cheskie?" she asked, as she ran to me, with open arms.

"Ray!" I exclaimed and shrieked in excitement. I ran to her arms and hugged her tight. "Wow! You are beautiful!"

Billy smiled and shook his head. "I missed my girls screaming around the house when they got excited."

"I sure don't." my mom replied and returned to her conversation with Billy and my dad.

"Ray," I said quickly. "I need your help. I am in dire need of your female fashion expertise! Leah, you can help me, too!" I said, looking over at Leah.

Leah looked at Jake and he nodded approvingly. "Fine," she smiled and kissed Jake on the cheek. "How can I help?"

I took Leah's hand and dragged her up the stairs. Rachel followed us and laughed. It was good to be surrounded by girls from time to time. Living most of my life surrounded by boys was seriously causing me problems.

"I need to look, casual, yet pretty and flirty, yet ready for any kind of emergency and I need to feel comfortable and unique, but pretty!" I said, when I opened the door to my room.

"Um, sure, sure!" Rachel giggled. "First I need to see your wardrobe."

Leah sat on my bed and glared out the window. "Is something wrong, Lee?" I asked, catching her attention.

"No," she said, her gaze still on the window. "That idiot of your brother gets on my nerves when he starts getting mad."

"Paul?" Rachel asked, as she walked to the window.

"There," Leah pointed. "That big dork by the tree is mad about something. I hope he doesn't ruin Mercedes' dinner."

"If he ruins Mom's dinner, he'll never hear the end of it." I chuckled.

Rachel continued to stare out the window. She pressed her perfectly manicured hand on the glass and I saw my older brother staring back at her.

"What is wrong with Sweet-cakes, Leah?" I whispered, as I glanced back at Leah.

"I don't know," she paused and whipped her head back to look at us. Her eyes fell on a very dazed Rachel and sighed. "Oh, great!" Leah muttered, running her hand through her face. "Ches, I'll be back. I forgot to tell Jacob something."

I nodded and watched as she exited my room. Rachel was still in a trance, as she stared out the window. Paulie, the sweet cake lover, was gazing back at her like he wanted to devour her.

"So, Rachel," I said calmly, turning away from the window. "Are you still going to help me find something to wear for my date... or well, are you going to continue to stare at Sweet-cakes all day?"

"You guys still call Paul, Sweet-cakes?" she chortled.

"Yep," I said happily. "If you call him that, he'll blush with embarrassment and then he'll start cursing and loose his temper. It's amazing!"

"Fine, I'll help you, but you have to tell me more about Sweet-cakes!" she cackled. "Is he dating..."

"Um, OK!" I said confused. "And no, he's not dating. Interested?"

"No," Rachel hissed and walked back to the closet. "Let's get you prettified."

"Is that even a word?"

"I don't know." Rachel shrugged and giggled. "But it sounds nice."

"I guess."

After an hour and thirty eight minutes later. I was dressed in jeans that were tucked inside my beautiful black boots and a scarlet turtle neck and black and red hoop earrings. Rachel did my hair. It was loose with large curls at the tips. I applied a bit of mascara, lip gloss and my favorite perfume and I was ready to conquer Seth Clearwater's heart. When we walked down the stairs, we heard a commotion I knew the loud booming voice that was screaming angrily followed by Jake's cursing and shouting was Paulie's.

"Shoot," I said, as I took Rachel's hand and dragged her into the living room.

"What's going on here?" Rachel asked nervously. Her eyes were fixed on Paul.

"Nothing, Rach," Jake said, his nose flaring with anger. "We were just leaving."

Rachel scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Aunt Mercy invited us to eat at her house and you're going to leave because you got into a hissy-fit argument with Sweet-cakes!"

Jake rolled his eyes and growled. "We are going home, now!" he ordered.

Paul smiled tenderly at Rachel and took a step forward. "What did you call me?"

"Sweet-cakes, why?" Rachel said timidly, a slight blush on her flawless face.

"Um, nothing." he said shyly.

OK, seriously, Paul had the same spastic look that Jared, Sam and Quil had when they stared at their girlfriend.

"We are leaving, Rachel." Jacob ordered.

"Billy," she said defiantly. "I will stay and eat here. Are you staying?"

Billy looked from Jake to Rachel and shook his head. "I guess Rachel wins, son."


	12. Clueless

**A Fire TO Keep Me Warm**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**_AN: So, here is the rest of the chapter. I have to say that I didn't know where to go from here on, because I am stuck and I want to write on my other story Broken Moon, that one has me confused and perplexed. If you read that story, got any suggestions? I'll take them in to consideration. This is another long chapter, full of anger, competitiveness and a bit of frustration, you'll see why. Anyways, enjoy. _**

**Clueless**

Seth's POV

I watched as Paul stared lovingly at Rachel. It was strange the way nothing seemed to matter around him. I usually got the evil eye from him, whenever he saw me. He thought that I was going to hurt his little sister, who happened to be my imprint, the most important person in my life. I would never harm her or hurt her. She was precious to me. I live, breath, sleep and did I say live, for Francheska. She was my everything! The whole all that and a bag of chips! Sorry, Brady, Collin, Damon and I have watched too many 90's movies.

Back to Paul, it was somewhat disconcerting to know that he didn't care that I was sitting on the couch of his mother's living room, waiting for Cheskie to finish getting ready for our date. It could only mean one thing, he'd imprinted on Jacob's older sister Rachel. That could be the only reason why he didn't care that I was in his house (technically, his parent's house, because he'd moved out a year earlier) and I was still physically whole. If I recall, they never got along well. Rachel and Leah used to play pranks on Paul when they were younger. I was glad that I never got on their bad side. Rachel and her twin sister, Rebecca, adored me.

"Seth," Rachel said sweetly, when she saw me sitting by the steps. "I didn't know you were there! Sweet-cakes has been talking to me non-stop." she laughed heartedly.

I chuckled and stared at Paul. He'd not acknowledged that I was there. His attention was on Rachel. "Sweet-cakes? I thought-" I laughed.

Paul growled when he noticed that I was there. "What are you doing here, Seth?" he said lividly.

"Don't talk to Seth like that, Paul!" Rachel ordered annoyed. "He's done nothing to you."

"He wants to date my sister." Paul said defensively.

"And?" Rachel snapped aggravated.

"He's like two and a half years older than her!" Paul said, eyeing me angrily.

"And?" Rachel continued asking. "I don't see anything wrong with that! I think it's sweet. They've known each other all their lives and now they are starting to date each other. I think it's cute and I know that Seth would take good care of her."

"Well," I said nervously. "It's a date… we aren't dating. Cheskie isn't my…"

Before I was ready to finish my sentence, Francheska came into view and stood beside my chair. She sat on the arm rest and stared down at me, a smile on her succulent lips.

"I'm ready!" she said cheery.

She was wearing a short pleaded skirt, dark boots and a light blue sweater and her hair was loose. I noticed that her makeup was enough to enhance her features. I loved the way her already long lashes danced as she blinked. Her scent was alluring and I was petrified to my seat.

"Wow!" I managed to say, as I stared longingly at her. "You look… wow! Just breathtakingly beautiful, Ches."

She giggled and turned to look at Rachel, who was beaming at her. "Doesn't she?!"

"She does, Rachel."

"She looked nicer before, with the red turtle neck she had on earlier, but she got too nervous and spilled her chocolate milk on her pants and…" Rachel started to say.

"Enough Information, Rach," Cheskie coughed theatrically.

"Sorry…. I still think that you look great. Right, Seth?" Rachel said excitedly.

"W-well, yes." I said, when I heard Paul growled angrily.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked divine in her short black pleaded skirt that showed off her perfect tanned legs and her fury boots. She had a blue sweater over a white polo. Her hair was loose and fell down to the middle of her back in to perfect curls. She was beautiful. I stood up and took her hand in mine.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded and squeezed my hand. "Yes," she said jovially. "Bye Paulie, Rache, Mom…"

We exited the house and walked together down the cobblestone pathway to the driveway and I opened the door of my 1972 Mustang (I had inherited from my father after his death, since Leah didn't want it) for her. She thanked me as she got in, a beautiful smile on her cherry lips. I walked around the car nervously. I wanted this afternoon to be perfect. I needed her to see me as more than a friend. I wanted her heart and soul. Shit, I was desperate for her. Somehow, she had to know that I was crazy for her.

"Nice car," she said shyly, as she placed her trembling hands on her lap.

"Um, thanks."

"Where are you taking me?"

"I thought that we should go bowling first. They opened this nice bowling alley in Port Angeles. Do you want to go?" I asked, hoping that she liked bowling.

"Awesome." she shrieked happily.

"I also thought, that maybe, of course, that's only if you want, we can grab something to eat afterwards."

"That's perfect, Seth." she beamed. "I bet it will be fun."

"I hope so." I said slowly. "I want you to have fun."

"Trust me, I am already having fun." she said merrily.

"You are?" I asked, facing her.

"Of course, silly." she answered, tapping my arm playfully. "Anything with you is an adventure. I've always have fun when I'm with you, Seth."

"Oh, I didn't know." I said clumsily. I didn't know she found me that amusing.

"Are we still going to see a movie?"

I raked my fingers through my hair and sighed. "Um, yes, why?"

"Can we cancel that?" she said, biting her lip nervously.

"Why?"

"I want to spend more time with you… I mean, talking with you… and a movie won't allow us to talk that much. I was thinking that we can go to the park… it's a nice day today… no rain, we could talk and get to know each other better." she said timidly, as she hid behind the curtain of her hair.

I wanted her to look at me with those hazel eyes. I wanted to see the way the corner of her eyes wrinkled when she smile, or the way her lips curved into a toothy smile that was just for me.

_Why was she nervous? Heck, a movie was thrown out of our plan. Anything to please her! We were going to the park to talk and get to know each other better. _

"Better?" I asked surprised.

She wanted to know me better! Dude, I was on cloud nine! _Cheskie, if you only knew how happy you made me just by saying that you wanted to know me better. Happy early Christmas, Seth Clearwater!_

The traffic light turned red, so I placed my car on neutral and waited for the light to change. I glanced at her and watched as she smiled coyly at me. Something was changing between us. I could feel it in my heart and I was welcoming the change. I started to nervously play with the shift stick, hoping that I was right. Because when it came to my imprint, I was always clueless. She changed her mind millions of times, before she actually settle for something.

"Yes, I want to know you better, Seth." she said hesitantly, placing her soft hand on top of mine. I felt the air leave my lungs and my heart beat hectically inside my chest. My temperature was rising and I just baffled stared at her. The car behind us honked and I looked ahead at the road and noticed that the light had turned green. "I don't know that much about you."

"I like that idea, Francheska." I said nonchalantly, but deep down, I was so excited.

"Francheska?" she huffed annoyed, her little hand still on mine.

"Sorry, just an old habit… you didn't like it when I called you Cheskie, remember?" I said, giving her a sideway glanced, as I shifted the car into gear.

"Yes, I do." she said sullenly. "I remember."

She removed her hand from mine and crossed her arms over her chest. I felt empty without her warmth. I had to open my mouth and blow it. Damn, I fucking blew it! We drove in uncomfortable silence to Port Angeles, only the low sounds of the music playing on the speaker and the rhythmic beating of our heart could be heard. I had already fucked up the beginning of the date. I hope that I didn't open my mouth anymore. Only word vomit would come out of it whenever I was nervous.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?" I said softly, when the silence became agonizing.

She shook her head and smiled tenderly at me. "Oh no, you didn't offend me. I was just thinking." she said gloomily, and turned her body so she was facing the window.

I sighed. _Why did I open my mouth?_ "Then why are you so sad?" I asked worriedly. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "I don't know." she paused and placed her hand on the window, veering her head to face me. "I've done mean things to you, Seth. I apologize for being such a brat."

"Oh, don't worry, I like you just the way you are." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and suddenly the awkward cloud that loomed over us, vanished, disappearing into thin air.

"I like you, too." she giggled.

After fifty minutes of driving, we finally made it to the bowling alley on Avenida Street. I got out of the driver's seat and opened the door for her. I knew that if my father was watching from above, he would've been proud of his boy. Everything he taught me, I still remembered. I vowed the day he died that I was going to be respectful, kind and courteous towards others, especially my little Cheskie.

"Thanks," she muttered.

I took her hand and guided her up to the double doors of the establishment and walked in. It was practically packed, so we had a bit of waiting to do, until there was an available lane for us. We talked about school and her cheerleading practices and other trivial stuff. They called our names, since we were on the waiting list. We rented our bowling shoes and went around the building searching for a bowling ball that was right for my imprint. She chose a light purple, ten pound ball for herself. She smiled proudly, when I asked to carry it for her.

"No, don't worry." she smiled. "I need to build strong arms for cheerleading."

"I think you are perfect just the way you are, Ches." I said, she blushed and looked down at the ball that was in her hand. "Come on, let's go and have some fun!" I said. She nodded and walked in front of me.

"Seth, which lane number?" she asked confused.

"It's number fourteen, right over there." I said, pointing towards the right side of the bowling alley. I placed my hand on the small of her back and guided her to our lane.

When I got to our lane, I entered our names and was ready to bowl, when I heard a familiar voice calling Cheskie.

"Frances," someone shouted over the loud music.

"Ugh," Cheskie groaned, placing her ball on her other hand. "It's Claire."

I saw Claire ambling towards us, Quil tailing behind her. He looked over at me and shrugged. What the hell were they doing here? I hope that they weren't going to ruin our date.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" Cheskie said annoyed, her hand flew to her hip and she glared at Claire.

"Chill, mamacita," Claire snapped. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Claire said. "What are you doing here with Clearwater?"

Cheskie scuffed and rolled her eyes at her. "Well, for your information we are dating, right, Seth?"

_Dating? We were? So, that's what a date was? It meant that you were dating that person? Sweet! But, wasn't she doing this to gain experience… for when she finally had a boyfriend? Confused teenage boy here!_

"You two are dating?" Quil asked surprised, when he heard the girls talking. I was as surprised as he was.

"I guess, if that's what Cheskie says, then I guess it's true!" I smiled sheepishly.

"Wow," Quil said proudly. "Congrats, lil' bro!" He patted my shoulder and nodded approvingly. "I knew that she was going to cave." he said smugly and gave me one of his famous impish smiles.

"So, what lane did you guys get?" I asked curiously, as I looked around the teeming floor.

"We are waiting. The guy said one hour max, but I can't wait! Frances, knows how annoying and impatient I get when I have to wait. You guys don't mind if we share your lane with you?" Claire asked, batting her eyelashes at her best friend. I watched Cheskie's expression. She looked irritated, but hid it behind a perfect smile.

"Claire, this is my date with Seth…" she gritted between clenched teeth. "It's our first one and I want it to be us two… if we wanted to double date, we would've asked you… don't you think?"

"I know, but it's my first date with Quil too! And," she paused, and took a step closer to Cheskie. Claire was a little taller than Cheskie. Cheskie inhaled deeply and I could hear her reverse counting as she listened impatiently to my cousin's rant. "And nothing has been working out as we planned. So please, be a good best friend and share your lane with us, please!"

"No," Cheskie snarled. "You always manipulate me, Claire."

"Please, please, I'll do your homework for two weeks." Claire begged, bringing her hands to Cheskie's shoulder. "Please,"

"I don't know… ask Seth." Cheskie said reluctantly.

Claire jumped happily and turned to face me. "Seth? Can we share your lane?" she asked hopeful.

"Um,"

"Oh come on, we are brothers!" Quil said, standing beside his girlfriend. "Look at that pretty face, you can't say no to her!"

"And we are cousins, Seth." Claire chimed in, as she batted her lashes at me. I only wanted Cheskie to be happy. If she was comfortable with having my cousin and her much older boyfriend joined us, then I was fine with it. Thankfully, I didn't have to cave… Ches, did it for me.

"Fine," Cheskie growled angrily. "But with a few conditions…"

Claire whipped her head to face Cheskie. "What are they?"

"You have to buy me the largest nachos this establishment sells and a large soda, too… Root Beer to be exact. Also, you have to the pay half of the lane rental… do my homework for two weeks and the moment you cheat Claire Delaney Young, you are out!" Cheskie hissed.

Claire gasped and leaned against Quil's chest. "I don't cheat." she said indignantly. "I've never ever ever cheat, Francheska."

Cheskie rolled her eyes at her and placed both hands on her hip. "Ha!" she said haughtily. "Don't make me laugh, cheater. Remember last week when we were playing Wii, you cheated. Our gym class volleyball game, you cheated. Swimming at the YMCA, you cheated! The list is long, do you want Quil to know of your cheating exploits?" Cheskie said superciliously.

"It's true, Claire cheats a lot." Quil whispered to me.

I nodded and continued to watch the girls' verbal exchange. Quil stood beside me, bobbing his head.

"And you better not cry if we win against you!" Cheskie said, holding her bowling ball on her right hand. "She gets very competitive when she bowls." she said softly, as she smiled at me.

"Let' go get our bowling shoes and balls, Quil." Claire demanded, as she took her boyfriend's hand and glared at Cheskie. "It's on, Frannie, we are so going to beat you!" she said with determination.

"Fine, but I'm watching you Claire." Cheskie said, narrowing her eyes.

"Dude, control your imprint." Quil ordered me, as he laughed.

"Shut up, Quil." I snarled and pushed him, as I moved to get closer to Francheska.

"I'm just saying," he shrugged. "And she says that Claire gets very competitive, look at her." Quil said, as he pointed towards Cheskie. She was stretching and moving around as she limbered her muscles. "Let's bet on which couple wins."

"You wanna bet on it?" Quil said smugly, as he gave me a crooked smile. "You know you are gonna loose."

"Fine," I said annoyed. "Let's bet on it."

We shook hands and sealed our bet. I must say that I was proud to see Cheskie being so determined and competitive. She reminded me a little of Paul, but she was a cuter version. Her lips were pout as she sat on the chair, waiting for Quil and Claire to return. I sat beside her and took her hand in mine and planted a kiss on the back of it. She smiled at me and the crease on her forehead vanished.

"We gotta beat those dummies." she smiled.

"Making you happy is my mission!" I said, saluting her. She laughed and leaned her head on my shoulder. I liked the way our date was going. Yes, Quil and sparky Mc-Claire had interrupted our alone time, but it was a promising afternoon.

"Ready to loose, Losers!" Claire said spirited.

"Don't come crying to me, when Seth and I beat you to the floor, Claire-bear."

"Woohoo, I am so scared!" Claire said aggressively.

"Babe, tone it down a bit," Quil said softly, as he gently squeezed her hand. "Let's play guys."

Francheska was the first one to bowl, she got a strike on her first try. She was glowing with happiness when she turned around to face me. We were so gonna win this game. I needed to prove to her that I could beat Quil and my annoying little cousin. I didn't want to be a loser in her eyes.

We were on the eight set of the game, when I accidentally broke the fourteen pound bowling ball, creating a dent on the waxed floor and breaking four bowling pins.

"Wow," Cheskie whispered, followed by her whistling.

Everyone around us was staring at us. Claire was clutching at Quil telling him that people were going to suspect that we were werewolves. The manager came to check out what the commotion was about. He stared at Quil and then at me. OK, we weren't your average teenagers. We were almost seven feet tall, with muscles practically in every corner of our body.

"The ball was probably going to break anyways." the manager said and patted Cheskie's head, like she was a puppy. She growled and was about to kick him, but I placed my hand on her waist and brought her closer to me. "Try not to throw the ball so hard next time, kids." he said, as he stared at Quil.

"OK, we won't." Claire answered.

He quickly returned to his office. I could hear people whispering and pointing at us. Francheska noticed to and stood beside me.

"Wow, Seth," she said nervously. "You are mighty strong to break a bowling ball so easily. Did you see that? You turned it into smithereens."

"Yes," I said awkwardly. "I did notice."

We continued playing, but had to stop when Quil broke one of the bowling balls and shattered the all the bowling pins. The manager came to our lane and this time, he was angry.

"Guys, if you break another thing, I am going to ask you to leave." he said.

We apologized and continued playing. Quil and I suggested that we leave, but Claire and Cheskie were determined to see who was going to come out victorious. We played for an hour and after the third round, when the tally came, my team had beaten Quil's and Claire's team. Francheska was smiling happily as she jumped in front of Claire.

"Fine, you won!" Claire said irritated, her arms crossed over her chest as she tapped her foot on the floor. "Congratulations."

"Oh , come on, it was fun!" Claire said contently, as she wrapped her arms around Claire. "Smile, Claire-bear, you know you want to. We won, because you didn't cheat! I'm so proud of you!"

"I know, I didn't cheat!" Claire smiled at her friend and the girls were now hugging each other and giggling. "Let's play again!"

"Nope," Quil said, as he took her hand in his. "We gotta go to the movies. You don't want to be late, right?"

She shook her head and sighed. "OK," Claire said, kissing him on the lips.

_Disgusting! _

They gathered their belongings and went to return their shoe rentals. When they came back, Claire and Cheskie disappeared somewhere and came back ten minutes later. When they returned, Francheska had a large plate of nachos loaded with chili cheese and jalapeños, smothered in sprinkled cheese and a large soft drink, by the smell of it, it was a Root Beer.

"Well," Quil said, taking his sweater from behind the seat. "We'll be leaving. See you around Clearwater, Francheska."

"It's Frances," Claire corrected.

"Bye, Cheskie, Seth." Quil waved, taking wounding his arm around his girlfriends' waist.

"Bye, guys!" Cheskie said excitedly. "Drive careful!"

Cheskie's eyes followed them, until they disappeared through the doors and then turned her attention to me. She handed me the plate of nachos and took a sip of her drink. She was smiling happily, at least, she was having a good time.

"Are we playing again?" she asked shyly.

Now this was the Cheskie that made my heart beat fast. Her long lashes kissed her cheeks, as she stared at me with those dreamy eyes. I held my breath and looked down at the food, before I became lost and engulfed in those mesmerizing eyes. They were my weakness.

"If you want to!" I answered, taking a nacho and dipping it in the cheese. "Do you want some?"

"No, I'm fine. I don't want you getting into trouble for breaking another bowling ball." she laughed heartedly.

"Yeah," I paused. "I'm sorry about that and for embarrassing you."

"You didn't embarrassed me." she said, scooting closer to me. "I think it was awesome how you shattered that ball so easily… as if you had superpowers."

I offered her some nachos and she shook her head and continued to stare at me. She'd never stared at me like that before. My body was responding to her proximity. It was suddenly hot and I needed to breathe some fresh air. Damn, this girl was slowly killing me.

"I do," I answered.

"You do, what?" she asked confused.

"I have superpowers." I said honestly.

"I know," she said, grinning.

"You do?"

"Yes," she nodded, linking her arm with mine. "You have a super smile and you can make me super happy. Those are admirable qualities, Seth." she said teasingly, as she smiled.

"Oh, I," I trailed off and continued eating. "We should get going. These nachos won't keep me full. I need some food, are you hungry?"

"Sure," she said, as she took off her bowling shoes and put on her dark boots. I was mesmerized by the beauty of her legs. They were endless. I didn't remember ever looking at her legs. I looked up at the ceiling and tried to think of pure thoughts.

_Think of a kitty hanging on a tree, Seth. OK, how about a baby bird taking flight! Yes, no, Seth, don't you dare look at her legs again. She's your imprint for fuck's sake._

I didn't win. My eyes had averted to her legs and then up, until they rested on her lips. Those succulent lips; they were begging, teasing me to kiss them. My head gravitated towards hers and I stopped a few inches away from her. Her breath had hitched and her heart was beating erratically. She gulped nervously, her lips parted softly, asking me to taste them.


	13. Prelude to a Kiss

**A Fire to Keep me Warm**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Prelude to a Kiss**

_Seth's POV_

My eyes were fixed on her lips. This was the moment that my heart had been waiting for so long. Three freaking years to finally taste her luxuriant, kissable lips! I couldn't focus on anything else, nothing mattered, only the need to taste her lips. She tilted her head to the side and continued to get closer. Her lips were gently parted, asking me, begging me to taste them and claim them as mine. I felt an inexplicable need to taste her lips and run my hand through her dark, smooth hair, until I was completely satisfied. I tilted my head to the sideways, leaning closer, until our faces were mere inches away from each other and I could feel her sweet warm breath tingling on my skin. I heard the hectic and erratic beatings of a heart and I swear that for a second, I didn't know if it was mines or hers.

She closed her eyes and seductively licked her lips, making my desire to kiss her increase. The blood in my veins was making loud swooshing sounds as it ran through my body, making it hard to concentrate on quenching my thirst to taste her lips. I so wanted to kiss her, but then I remembered that her heart belonged to someone else. It didn't belong to me. The sadness of my realization was too much to ignore. I wasn't the one that she truly desired... she was just using me to gain knowledge on how to seduce a man. I didn't mean anything to her: I was only an experiment. Damn, I couldn't do this. I couldn't kiss her and pretend that it didn't mean anything. I knew that the moment I had a taste of her lips, I would never be the same. My heart would suffer greatly and I was not ready to pick up the broken pieces after she left me for someone else. Just the image of my Cheskie kissing someone else angered me.

"Um," I coughed, as I pulled away from her, my eyes still resting on her luscious red lips. "We should go; they probably have the lane reserved for someone else."

"Ooh," she whispered, veering her head to the other side, as she hid her face behind her hair. "Yeah, you are right." she said disappointedly, turning to face me a sad smile on her face.

I sighed and silently cursed. I hated how pathetic I sounded in my head. "Do you need help with the shoes?" I said gloomily. Of all the things that I could've said!

"No, I got it." she said softly, as she bent down and picked up her bowling shoes from the floor. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I said glumly.

I tried to help her up her seat, but she declined my offer. I watched as she put on her blue sweater and walked slowly to the front counter of the establishment. I reached for my wallet and pulled out the money to pay for the lane rental and shoes.

"We rented lane fourteen and have two shoe rentals." I said, as I side-glanced my imprint. She wiped her eyes swiftly and I could smell the saltiness of her tears. "Here are the shoes we rented." I whispered, as I took Cheskie's shoes from her hand and placed them on the counter for the cashier to take.

"Thank you," The cashier smiled at us. "It'll be eighteen dollars." she said chirpy.

I paid the amount due and quietly turned to face Cheskie. Her eyes were still moist with unshed tears and I felt my heart contrite with sadness. She was hurting and I didn't know what to say or do to make her feel better.

"Are you alright, Francheska?" I said softly, as I stare down at her.

She nodded and adjusted the straps of her purse and then swung it over her shoulder and started walking. "I am fine, Seth. Something fell in my eye and its irritating me." she said, forcing a smile.

"Then why does your other eye have tears in it?" I asked childishly.

She sighed and stopped walking. "I don't know Seth! You tell me! Why are my eyes crying?" she said harshly, and wiped her left eye with the back of her hand. "I do know why I am crying, but obviously you don't know! You are always so damn dense and you don't even know what is happening in your damn… I mean, your darn face, even if it was beating you in the ass… butt… I can't believe that you are making me say bad words. Ugh! Let's just get outta here and eat! Please," she whispered the last word and sauntered out of the building.

I was shocked. Francheska seldom got angry and if she did, she would not curse or talk to the person that she was angry at. I probably did or said something to offend her and put her in the mood that she was in. See what I mean, when I say that when it comes to my imprint I am clueless. I followed Cheskie out of the establishment and caught up with her. She was leaning against the passenger's door, her face in her hand as she cried.

"Cheskie," I said, as I took a step closer to her. "I-I don't know what I did to get you so angry at me." I said, reaching for her forearm. "I apologize for hurting you and making you cry."

She scoffed and shook her head gloomily. "You didn't do anything wrong, Seth. I just… ugh, forget it. Let's go and have something to eat. I am starving." she said, wiping her face with the sleeves of her blue sweater. "Plus, it's cold and I am freezing here."

I stared at her hazel eyes and saw so much sadness in them… Could it be that she was expecting us to kiss? I shook my head, pushing the idiotic idea out of my freaking mind. How could Cheskie even consider kissing me? The guy that she liked was probably better than me… I pulled her closed to me and wrapped my arms around her. She pressed her body next to mine and I heard her softly sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Seth." she whispered, as she pushed me away from her. "I am a little emotional today." she lied.

Cheskie would shake her head as she laughed, whenever she lied, just like she was doing. Over the years, I had picked up little things from her. I knew when she was sad, or was lying or hiding something from me. I guess that knowing that she was my soul mate, gave me the right to learn and memorize everything about her.

"You are fine, Ches, you don't have to apologize to me. I know that I did something wrong… can you at least, please, tell me what I did wrong? I don't like seeing you look so sad. I like to see you happy, content and lively. I don't like to see your face masked behind such sadness, silly girl." I said, framing her little face with my hands. "Cheskie, do you know how special you are to me?" I asked, bending my head to hers.

"No," she said softly, as she stared up at me. "You always say that I am so special to you, but you never tell me how special."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "You mean the world to me. You are my stars, the sun, the moon and the sky, little girl!" I said, gazing at the window of her soul. "You are-"

"Your spiritual sister, right?" she smirked sadly. "I know… you have told me that before."

"Yeah," I said miserably. "I have told you that, haven't I?"

She nodded and gave me one last hug, before she got inside the car. I ambled around the car and sighed, when I opened the driver's side door. I don't know why I ever mentioned to her that she was my spiritual sister. Fuck that! She was the girl of my dream and I wanted her to know that I loved her not like a sister, but like a man loves a woman. I placed the key in the ignition and started the car. How could a simple word ruin an amazingly good day? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I put the car on drive and slid out of the parking lot and into the main road. We drove in silence, only the sound of her rhythmic heart could be heard.

"Oh, Seth," she paused and reached for her purse. "I meant to give you this earlier."

"What is it?" I asked curiously, as I turned my head and looked at her.

"Here," she smiled, and handed me a folded twenty dollar bill. "It's the money that Claire and Quil left for us to pay for the rental of the bowling lane." she said shyly, as she held on to my hand.

"You keep it," I smiled at her, making a left turn on Woodmen Street.

"No, it's yours. I mean, you are paying for everything, you should keep it." she said, entwining her fingers with mine. Her hand was smooth against my callous palm. "I don't want to take your money."

"I don't mind." I said, looking down at our joint hands. I felt the heat of her touch and the electrical currents that ran up and down my body just by the mere touch her hand left on my skin. "You aren't taking my money."

"I do mind." she whispered. "I want you to have it. I know that you work hard and that you need your money. Aren't you saving money for college? I don't want to be a greedy girlfriend to you. I want you to keep it, please."

I smiled at her and raised our joined hands in front of my face. "You shouldn't worry so much about me." I said, bringing the back of her hand to my lips and kissing it. I felt Cheskie shiver softly. "I can take care of myself. Plus, I have a college fund that my father left behind for me. And you can keep the money… I don't know take me out to celebrate the fact that we are dating… perhaps, I don't know?"

"OK, fine, I'll take the money, but can you keep it safe for me? I might lose it since I didn't bring my purse." she said, as she hid her purse under the passenger's seat.

"Sneaky girl." I said teasingly, kissing her hand again.

"I learned from the best!" she said happily, as she unlinked her hand from mine and stared at the road. We made it to the nice Chinese restaurant that was by the sea and I parked the Mustang and took Cheskie's hand again in mine. "Come on, let's eat a lot! It's our way of celebrating that we are dating, Seth!" she said jovially.

I stare in surprised. I didn't know what was happening, but I liked the idea that she was my girlfriend and we were dating. How did it happen? I don't know!

"Come on, Seth! I'm starving." she said excitedly, as she ran around the car and knocked on my window and motioned me to get out. "Hurry up, Seth!" she laughed, as she opened the door for me.

"I'm coming, Ches," I laughed heartedly, as I took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the Mustang. Cheskie was already standing beside the driver's door, with a wide grin on her lips.

"What's so funny?" I asked, as I looked down at her.

"I don't know." she whispered, wrapping her arm around my waist. I draped my arms around her shoulders and brought her closer to me. "I am very happy when I am with you, Seth. Do you feel the same?" she said timidly. "I know that I am impulsive and I say things that are crazy… but I do want to be with you."

I nodded and stared lovingly at her. She just continued to smile at me, when I felt her hands moving on my butt and I stiffed. "Ches, what are you doing?" I asked in shocked.

She blushed and pushed me away from her. "I was supposed to be smooth! You weren't supposed to noticed when I placed the twenty dollar bill on your back pocket!" she laughed embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Don't think badly of me!"

"I would never do such a thing, Ches. No matter what you do, you are always innocent in my eyes." I said, resting my hands on her small waist. "Plus, aren't you my girlfriend, you can touch me all you want." I said flirting.

"That's so sweet, Seth." she shrieked happily, snaking her arms around my neck and pressing her body to mine. "I really like you, Seth. I know that you'll be the best boyfriend!"

"Excuse me?" I said surprised, as I looked down at her. "What did you say?"

She swallowed hard and tightened her arms around my neck. "I said that I really like you Seth and that you'll be the best boyfriend… why?"

"I know what you said… I want to know… What do you mean by that?" I said nervously, as I ran my hand through her soft cheek.

"I like you," she whispered.

"I understand, but what kinda liking?" I asked confused. "Like, "Seth I like you, because you are funny and I want to be your best friend" or "Seth, I like you and I want to pursue a relationship with you", kinda like?" I asked intrigued.

"Are you really that clueless, Seth?" she said, loosening the hold she had on me.

I stared at her, unable to read the change in her mood. She really was a tough girl to read. I sighed and didn't let go of her waist. She was going to stay in my arms until she freaking explained how she felt about me. Because I was so freaking tired of mix messages and I wanted to know what the hell she felt for me.

"When it comes to you...I am so fucking clueless." I laughed anxiously. "I, there are times that, well, that I think that I understand you. Like for example, I know when you're lying and hiding something from me… But then, there are times that I think that you like me and then when I finally convince myself that you do really like me, you say or do something that totally confuses me. I am so damn clueless when it comes to you! Why can you just be straightforward and just tell me how you feel about me?"

"Why?" she scoffed. "I would tell you… but the last time I tried to tell you, you-why?" she hissed, pushing away from me. I tightened my hold on her and continued to stare down at her. "Why, you ask?"

"Yes, I ask why, Cheskie!" I said lividly. "Because you never tell me what you want. I have to guess and it's sort of mind puzzling."

"Let go of me, Seth!" she said annoyed. "I'm hungry!"

"Wait," I said angrily. "I want to know what you meant by 'I really like you' and I want to know how you feel about me! I think that I deserve to know, Cheskie!"

"Oh Seth, forget about it." she said dejectedly. "You will never get it. I'm hungry, let's eat, please." she said sadly, as I released her from my arms.

"Fine," I said, taking her arm and forcing her to look at me. "I'm letting you go now, Ches, but this isn't over. You and I are going to have a long talk, you hear me?"

"Yes," she whispered.


	14. Confessions

**A Fire to Keep me Warm**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: So, well, here is the chapter that many of you have been waiting. Shit, even me! I was so happy when my hands began to type this chapter. It's nice to see people happy.

* * *

**Confession**

I sat quietly at the restaurant table, poking my Four Cheese Ravioli dinner with my fork. I didn't dare to stare at Seth. His eyes held a different array of emotions that I couldn't register in my head. I wanted to apologize for making him angry. Seeing my Seth angry was like watching the sun hiding behind a dense and dark cloud. He was my sky and his smile warmed me like the sun and it kept me sane and grounded to the floor, but when he barely looked at me, I felt cold and despondent. I didn't like the atmosphere that broodingly lingered over our table. I wanted to run away and hide from the ominous feelings that my heart hid. I felt deserted and alone, without my angel's smile.

I cleared my throat and sat straight on my chair. "Seth," I said, placing the fork on the plate and grabbing the napkin and to wipe my lips.

"Yes," he whispered, putting his fork down and pushing his plate away from him. "Is there something wrong with your food, Cheskie?" he asked nonchalantly, as he reached for his glass and took a long sip of his ice cold Root Beer and glanced at me.

"I wanted to apologize." I said, staring down at my plate. "I've been acting so childishly today, that I feel ashamed of my actions."

"You didn't do anything wrong. There is nothing to be ashamed of. You haven't done anything wrong." he said, his lips pursed together into a thin line. "I was just; I was the one acting like a kid. I shouldn't have pressured you into telling me if you liked me. I mean, I know that you like me... we are good friends. Our families are closed and I know that..." he said, smiling sweetly at me.

"No, Seth," I said desperately. "I have been acting stupid all day. I can't believe that I put you in the position of going out on a date with me, when you probably wanted to relax after going to school and working so hard all week. I am even making you kiss me, without you, um, well, without you even wanting to kiss me. I should be ashamed, Seth."

"But, I want to kiss you." he said timidly, as he ran his index finger over the cold glass.

"I can't believe that I am so selfish." I continue to rant. "I mean, you are so nice to me and all I've done is taken advantage of you. I can't believe- I don't know what cross my mind when I asked you to kiss me. I am so sorry to practically force you in to doing something that you obviously don't want to do you probably have a girlfriend at school or at work and you-"

Seth laughed heartedly and continued to eat his food, as I continued to rant and complained about how inconsiderate I was for forcing him to go out on a date with me and for making him promise me that he was going to teach me how to kiss.

"I want to kiss you." he chuckled. "I don't have a girlfriend at school or anything like that. I am not interested in anyone else that isn't you, Cheskie. I really don't mind anything... I did want to kiss you. I still want to kiss you."

"I've put you in such a predicament and you think that I am using you- What did you say?" I said confused. _Did I hear right?_

"I want to kiss you." he said seriously, as he leaned his chair closer to the table. "I want to kiss your lips. It's all I've been thinking about all day! I want to kiss you, Cheskie."

"You want, Seth, did I hear you correctly? Y-you want to kiss me?" I stuttered surprised.

"Yes, silly girl, I want to kiss you." he chortled nervously. "I want to kiss you real bad."

I ran my hand through my face and stared baffled at him. "Since when? I mean, you said that we... Oh, I see, you are trying to be nice to me. You don't have to Seth. I don't want you to think that I am going to be taking advantage of you all the time. I should've paid attention to Damon. He said to not use you, because you would always say yes to any of my stupid ideas." I said, remorsefully.

"I don't mind. Use me all you want, Francheska. I like you. I like it when you need me. It may sound masochistic or even a little sadistic, but I like it when you use me and need me. It makes me happy when you ask me for help. It's my purpose in this life to make you happy, Cheskie, and if you need my help, then that's all I need to be happy. It gives me more time to be with you. I like your company." he said, smiling brightly.

_Oh, my eyes!_ They were stinging with unshed tears that were threatening to fall. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My ears must've been deceiving me.

"Oh, no, it's not like that, Seth. I like to know that-" I trailed off, embarrassed.

"Cheskie," he said, leaning forward on the table, as he stare at me with those bright, deep, intense and gorgeous green eyes. "I like you so much. You aren't using me."

"Oh, I've know, Seth. I know that you like me, but I have always had this little voice that makes me doubt my own conclusions. You see, I know that you care for me, but, OK, I didn't know that you like me! You send me mixed signals and-" I stopped and looked down at my hands.

"You've known?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," I nodded and sighed. "I've known. You've always treated me nice. I've heard the guys make fun of you for liking me. I know that you like me, but, well, I don't just want you to like me."

He bobbed his head and placed the palms of his hands on the table and sighed heavily. "Ches, but what?" he asked sadly.

"Well, I'm not sure that you like me the way that I want you-"

"Sweetheart, I just don't like you- I feel something deeper for you! It's difficult to describe, but I am deeply attracted to you." he said, giving me one of his devilish smiles.

I grinned at him and gnawed at my bottom lip. "How deep?"

He reached for my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Francheska," he began. "I don't know if you remember three years ago, when you got lost in the wo-" His cellular phone began to ring and he groaned loudly, a few patrons stared at us annoyed. "I'm sorry, sweetie." he said, smiling apologetically at me, as he reached inside his front pocket to get his cell phone. "Hello?" Seth rolled his eyes at the unknown person on the other line and growled softly. "Look, I'm on a date. Leave me alone or I can call you back. No! I don't want to talk about it here... I'm in front of Francheska and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable..."

I got up from the chair and gazed down at my beautiful Seth. "Where are you going?" he asked worriedly, as he covered his phone with his russet hand and stared concernedly at me.

"I'm going to the bathroom, Seth." I said nonchalantly, when I pushed my chair closer to the table. "I'll be back. I promise." I smirked at him.

"I'll be here, Ches." he said.

I walked through the restaurant, and glanced back to our table and saw Seth's eyes still on me. I placed my hand over my heart and sighed. What was happening to us? Where things changing or was it all my imagination? I reached the back hall and made a left and opened the women's bathroom door. I went to the stall at the end and ambled inside. I locked the door and grabbed a handful of toilet paper and began bawling my eyes out. I felt so despondent, when I found myself almost confessing my love to Seth Clearwater for the second time in my life. Maybe this time things were going to be different! He said that he liked me! I mean, I did hear it right. I was just so afraid to find out that he only loved me like a sister. I didn't want to feel rejected. The last time that I told him how I felt, his rejection broke my heart. I couldn't let it happen again. Once was enough, but twice... I didn't think that I was going to be able to handle the pain of a broken heart for the second time.

I inhaled deeply and leaned against the wall and cried a bit more. I wanted to close my eyes and believe that he loved me with the same intensity that I felt for him. I wanted to believe that he was able to hear my heartbeats sing my love for him. I was such a delusional romantic. My stupid romantic soul was the one that got me in this mess in the first place. I remember telling myself that everything was going to be fine and that Seth was going to reciprocate my love for him. Was I stupid or what? I walked out of the stall and washed my hand and face and stared at my reflection. I looked so sad. I wasn't the same girl that three hours ago, had smiled so brightly and radiantly, because she believed that she had the power to change the outcome of her situation with Seth. Earlier, I had this idea that this improvised date was going to be the cherry on the top of my relationship with Seth. But now I understood that I was not getting anywhere with the clueless Seth I needed to use a stronger tactic. But which tactic would I use, when I was as clueless as him?

I exited the room and walked back to the table, where Seth sat. He smiled when he saw me and exhaled swiftly. "I was worried about you." he paused and smiled at me. "You were taking too long in the bath-" he trailed off and blushed. "I mean, I was worried that something might have happened to you. I care about you. You are my girlfriend, right?" he asked hopefully.

"If you say so." I whispered, as I stare at my hands. "You don't have to go along my crazy ideas, Seth."

"What's wrong?" he asked, placing his drink on the table. "I thought that you wanted us to be boyfriend and girlfriend? That's what you told Claire. And you know that if you tell Claire something, the entire school will know!"

I laughed and nodded. "Yes, I guess you are right! OK, Seth, I am your girlfriend." I whispered, taking the glass cup in my hand. "Seth, I'm ready to have that conversation with you."

He looked at me confused. "Which one?"

I laughed softly. "The one that you said that we needed to have, before we entered the restaurant."

He ran his hand through his hair and cocked his head to look at me better. "Oh, yeah right, that conversation." he said. "I don't want to force you into anything, Cheskie. We can have that conversation some other time."

"You aren't forcing me. I am ready to speak. I sort of get moody when I'm hungry and since I ate, I can speak without getting angry. Come on, let's have this conversation today." I said cheerfully.

Seth looked from the table and then at me. "You really haven't eaten, Cheskie." he said, pointing at the plate that was in front of me.

"Seth," I said annoyed. "I am ready to have the conversation with you."

"Um, OK, do you still want to go to the park like you suggested earlier? We can talk there." he said nervously.

"Sure," I nodded. "We can go there after we finish eating."

He smiled and winked at me. "Of course, princess."

We finished eating our dinner and paid. He held my hand as we quietly exited the restaurant and got inside his car. When we were inside his car, he caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead gently. We drove in silence, holding our hands, and after twenty minutes, he was pulling his Mustang into the park's empty lot. He parked his car and turned off the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"It's going to rain." he said softly as he smiled at me and rolled down the driver's side window. "Meanwhile, I'll put down the window and let the breeze come in. If you get cold let me know, alright?" he said, as he turned to face the window.

"OK, Seth." I whispered, unbuckling my own seatbelt.

I was nervous. This was it! This was the moment that would determine if I would cry tears of happiness or tears of sadness all night long.

My heart began to beat fast against my ribcage and the flame of hope began to burn brightly in my soul. He turned to face me; his dimpled smile gave me the strength to open up my heart to him. There were two outcomes to this story; my feelings would be reciprocated or my heart would be shattered and destroyed. I was ready to take the dive, the leap to the unknown and let the currents of life take me wherever they wanted to lead my life.

"Do you want to talk inside the car, Seth?" I asked, as I played with the hem of my pleaded skirt.

"Sure, that way, you don't get cold. I mean, I am like a human furnace, I'll keep you warm inside the car." he said, beaming at me.

"I do," I said, staring down at my hands. My knuckles had turned white, as I held on tightly to the hem of my skirt. "That way, if it rains, we won't get wet. I don't want you, Seth, my boyfriend to get wet and sick." I said softly, looking up at him from behind my eyelashes.

Seth nodded his head and ran his large hand through my loose hair. I felt the heat of his touch consume me. My breath hitch on my throat and I had to force myself to breath. His touch was intoxicating and my soul begged to taste the wine of his perfect lips.

"Cheskie," he breathed and stared out the window. "About that, about the conversation we were having earlier. I want you to know that I like you... I really like you!" he said, his face turning serious.

"You like me, yeah, you've told me, Seth." I giggled nervously.

"That's why I want to have this conversation with you. Because I want to know where we stand. I want to know how you feel about me. I want us to be honest with each other; we are friends, aren't we?"

"Cheskie," he said, turning on his seat to face me. "I mean that I like you more than just a friend. I want you to consider me more than just a friend."

"I-" I stammered nervously, raising one eyebrow to stare quizzically at him. "Continue."

"Oh, shit, Cheskie, I am crazy about you." he said, raking his fingers through his thick and satiny black hair. "You make me crazy and not in the bad way. I love waking up in the mornings because I know that I will see you at school. My heart is not satisfied until I see you and know that you are there, smiling, close to me and happy. I follow you everywhere and it's not because I am stalking you... OK, maybe I am, but it's because I can't get enough of your company and I need to make sure that you are safe. My heart demands so much of you. I need your proximity to feel alive. I need to see you smile, laugh and just... I hope that I am not scaring you when I tell you that I need you so much. I love you, Francheska!" he laughed anxiously.

"You aren't scaring me." I said happily. "I like you so much, Seth." I whispered, a tear of hope descending my face. "Wait, you love me?"

"Yeah, I do love you. I know it's not the most romantic confession of love that you'd wanted to hear, but it's my only chance to confess how much I love you, Francheska. And if I am not scaring you, why are you crying?" he asked sadly.

"I-I," I stuttered. "I have been trying to tell you how I feel about you... but I am scared. The last time I confessed my love for you," I paused and wiped my tears and sobbed. "It hurt me so badly. I suffered so much due to your rejection and it took me so long to accept the fact that I would never have you. But here I am listening to you confess your feelings to me and I am so scared that it's all a dream or a prank. I don't want to suffer the heartache that I felt three years ago. I cried for you. I suffered so much pain, Seth. I don't think that I can handle it again. Promise me that you are being honest with me! I want to believe you that you are telling me the truth and you're being sincere."

"I'm being honest." he said, leaning closer to me. "I'm giving you my heart and soul, right here in this wonderful, rainy afternoon, Cheskie." he said, taking my hands in his and kissing them. The rain drops began to pelt on the metal roof of his car and the cold breeze that entered through the driver's side window was perfect. I could hear the beats of my heart and his steady breathing. It's real and I could see for the first time, the love in his eyes. I've seen him staring at me so lovingly and I always thought that he only cared for me like a brother would care for his sister. "I love you, princess."

I found myself drowning in the pull of his green orbs. I didn't want to fight the currents of the moment. I wanted to be lost in his eyes forever and never look back. I wanted to have this moment engraved in my memories and in my heart. I wanted to remember how Seth Clearwater stared at me, with so much love and adoration the afternoon that he confessed his love to me.

"I want to believe you, Seth." I said, gnawing at my bottom lip. "I want to have all of you. I want your heart, your soul, your body and everything that makes you, you, Seth."

"But you can have me." he said, taking my face in his loving hands. "You can have me. Francheska, I am yours. I've been yours for the past two years. I will be yours forever. I know that I hurt you so much in the past, but I wasn't ready to love you back then. I needed time to grow out of my delusional idea that you were my spiritual sister..." he scoffed and shook his head. "See how fucked up I was back then, Cheskie. I can't believe that I actually believed all that bullshit!" he grinned. "I don't want to be your brother; I want to be more than that... I want to be able to kiss your lips, to evoke a smile from your lips. I want you to fall head-over-heels in love with me, Ches."

"I don't think that can happen, Seth." I said, my face serious and somber.

"Why?" he asked miserably.

He clasped his warm hands harder on each side of my face and stared befuddled at me. "Why, Ches? Did I do something to offend you? If I did, I want to apologize. I've never meant to hurt you or treat you with disrespect."

He leaned his forehead against mine and continued to gaze into my eyes. "I'm already crazy in love with you." I confessed. "I'm already head-over heels in love with you!" I whispered, my gaze locked in his.


	15. Forever and Always

**A Fire to Keep Me Warm**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate it a lot! Enjoy and keep on reviewing.

**Forever and Always**

_Seth's POV_

It was a dark cloudless fall in La Push and almost twenty degrees outside, when we finished hunting the couple of vampires that were being elusive. I was tired and moody. I rarely succumbed to fits of anger, but I was tired of chasing after vampires that were wandering through my tribe's land. They were wandering too close to where my imprint lived. After five long hours of chasing those vile creatures, we caught them. I was ready to go back to Francheska's house one last time. I wanted to wish her a good night and I needed to see her and I didn't care if Damon or Paul complained. I had my mind set on seeing her and in ending this day with a kiss from her luscious lips. I was going to kiss her! I wasn't going to wait until the morning. This night could not end the way it wanted to end. I was in charge of some parts of my destiny and I was going to see her. After hearing a well-done speech from Jake and Sam, it began to copiously rain. As soon as they were done with their encouraging talk, I ran out of the gray house and through the woods in my wolf form. I was in a hurry, dashing quickly, evading the trees, praying that I got a chance to see my imprint. I had set a goal and it was to see her. I needed to comfort my weary soul that she was alright and dreaming peacefully. I continued to run, Jacob's, thoughts were filling my head, as he thought of my sister Leah and Nessie. He loved them both, but each love was different. He loved my sister very much, probably with the same intensity that I love my Cheskie. He cared very much for Nessie; she was still his soul mate. But his love for her wasn't a sexual and lustful love. He wanted her happiness and wellbeing. He loved her in a brotherly manner, sweet, innocent and agape- the unconditional kinda of love. It was strange, but at times, he made me feel odd. I barely had any self control when it came to my imprint, but he did. He was able to be away from Nessie for extended periods of times. It made me wonder if imprinting was really necessary. Was my love for Cheskie truly love or a sick infatuation that would soon drive me insane.

"Don't focus too much on my thoughts." Jake laughed in my head. "I love Nessie dearly, but the person that I want and need is your sister. I don't know the reasons or the schematics of how imprinting works, Seth. But I have an idea, perhaps it's a stupid theory that I concocted to make me feel better, but it works. It gives me peace and it makes me see the world in a different light. There are many different types of soul mates, Seth. Your soul mate could be that specific person that understands you and cares for you. It's a person that connects to you in a deeper level. It's not sexual, but innocent and sweet. It may sound illogical, but I believe that I imprinted on Nessie because she understands me. She sees the world in the same as I do, her emotions are attuned to mine… But Leah, well, she is nothing like Nessie. Leah is like fire, she burns my soul with life. She dares me to look beyond the horizon and see the many possibilities of life. She is like that friend that we all have; the one that makes us act goofy and enjoy life. Nessie is different, she is a comfortable quilt, whenever I feel weary or tire. But Leah gives me life and lights my world with so many different colors. It's love. True love and I will fight for it. I can't guarantee how it will end between your sister and me, but I will fight for her, Seth. I will make her happy. I will take my destiny in my own hands and fight for the love that I feel for her. I just know that what I feel for Leah is as deep as what you feel for Francheska."

"I'm just curious," I mumbled, stopping near the tree line that separated the woods with the Leigh's backyard. "If you love my sister so much,"

"Seth," he interrupted. "I don't want to get into the details of what's happening right now in my life with you… there are many aspects that I don't even understand. I know that you are confused about how I can fight imprinting, but I am not. I don't love Nessie the way Sam loves Emily or Jared loves Kim, or even you and your imprint. I don't want you to doubt your connection with your imprint; whether you want to doubt it or not, I could have told you that Cheskie was your soul mate." he laughed heartedly, his voice resonating in my head. "Seth, just know that I love your sister very much. I adore her and what I feel for her is love; the kind of love where I have control. I love her and I will make her happy."

That was the last of his thoughts that ran through my head before I phased. I thought of the words that Jacob had said and I felt a flame of hope for my sister. She'd lost so much in her life… her first love, our father and the opportunity to experience motherhood, but somehow, Jake had brought a smile to her lips. She was content and happy. She wasn't so bitter, at least not so much. I changed to my cutoff jeans and continued my trek towards Cheskie's house on foot. When I was closed to her house, I checked the perimeter to make sure that there were no vampires. There was still the lingering stench of the vampires that we had killed earlier, so I decided to get closer to the house. I ambled towards Cheskie's treehouse and carefully walked to the massive pine tree that overlooked Francheska's room and hid under it. I could hear her snoring softly, calming my tired soul. Knowing that she was safe and sound was a present to my worried heart. I sighed and closed my eyes, as the soft sound of her breathing lulled me, calming me and making me anxious at the same time. I wanted to kiss her face. There had been so many nights that I slept outside her window, worried that something might happen to her and standing outside her house, was so rewarding. I didn't care about the rain; all I cared was that Francheska was happy and safe. I guess, that now that she was my girlfriend, I had an excuse to go inside her room and check on her!

It was a little past midnight, when I ambled closer to her house and picked up a few pebbles from the floor. I listened to make sure that no one was awake. I knocked on Damon's window, but then I remembered that he was going to spend the night at Embry's. I sighed nervously and softly began to pelt her window with the stones. I heard Cheskie's accelerated heart beats and I knew she was up. She was probably scared and I cursed myself for scaring her. I didn't want her to fear me. I just wanted a kiss from her precious lips. After a few more pebbles hit the window pane, I saw her beautiful face peek outside her window. She narrowed her eyes as she adapted to the darkness

"Cheskie," I whispered lowly.

"Seth?" she answered back and opened the window. "It's cold outside! It's raining! Where is your shirt?" she asked worriedly.

I looked down at my chest and sighed. I had forgotten to put on my shirt. I knew that she was going to be worried. Heck, my little imprint had always been too concerned about my well-being even before we started going out. I swallowed hard and shrugged. I didn't want to lie to her. I couldn't find the strength to stare into her eyes after I didn't answer her questions or omitted part of the truth, technically it was lying and it physically hurt me to do it.

"Hey," I said, waving nonchalantly.

She poked her head out the window and shook her head. "What are you doing here? Are you trying to get sick, baby?" she asked, looking back inside her room, to make sure that there was no one coming. I began to climb the tree that was near her window and she continued to shake her head. "What are you doing here, Seth? It's almost midnight. We have school tomorrow!" she hissed, as she adjusted the collar of her pajama. I grinned at her and continued to climb higher on the tree. I was almost at the level of her window, when I heard her father's loud snores and stopped.

"I needed to see you. Can I come up?" I said casually, when I was closed enough to her window. "I really needed to see you, Francheska. See how crazy I am for you. I'm risking everything just to see you. I missed you."

She gnawed at her bottom lip and smiled at me. "I missed you too, Seth, but, um, why do you want to see me. You had me all afternoon and what if my mom sees or hears you?" she asked uneasily, as she ran to the door of her room to lock it. She ambled back to the window and continued to stare at me quizzically. She was scrutinizing me with her eyes, making me feel a little self-conscious about what I was wearing.

"Your parents are asleep." I said reassuringly. "Damon is staying with Embry tonight. He was tired after work. I promise that I won't stay too long. I just wanted to see you. I was so worried about you."

"Are you sure that's all? I don't want you to get into trouble, Seth. If my parents catch you in my room, they'll never let me see you again." she whispered sadly.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm sure that your parents are asleep, angel. So, come on, let me in, please. I only want to talk to you for a minute. I promise to leave quickly." I said pleadingly, as I walked closer to the edge of the branch, silently praying that the tree was strong enough to hold my two hundred and fifteen self.

She looked back at her bedroom door and shifted uncomfortably. "Can't it wait?" she said anxiously. "I mean, I love the fact that you are worried about me and missed me, but, I am nervous that my parents might catch us in this compromising situation. Can't you can tell me before school starts tomorrow?"

I shook my head and sighed. "No, this is something that I have to tell you now. It can't wait. I need to tell you this today." I said desperately. I was dying to taste her lips and I won't be satisfied until I'd tasted the honey of her perfect lips! I'd convinced myself that the day would not end without Seth Clearwater tasting the lips of Francheska Leigh. "Please, princess, please." I begged, pouting at her.

"OK," she said defeated, smiling at me. "But make it quick. I don't want my parents to find out that I have a guy in my room." she said.

"They won't find out, sweetness, I promise. Move out of the way, please." I whispered. I effortlessly climbed a little higher on the tree and balanced my weight on a thick branch that faced her window. "Be careful there, I don't want to land on you." I laughed softly, jumping inside her window, using a bit of my super-enhanced coordination (thanks to my werewolf genes) and landed with a soft thud on the floor and stood in front of her, as I stared into her beautiful face.

I was mesmerized by the way she stared back at me. She was so innocent and so sweet. I never wanted to destroy that perfection that exuded from her. I never wanted to let anyone tarnish the beauty of her soul and her heart. I stood in all my height and I saw her swallowed hard. She was uncomfortable and I couldn't blame her. It wasn't everyday that a guy like me entered her room.

"So?" she choked and cleared her throat. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" she said in a low voice.

I leaned against the window and opened my arms to embrace her. "I love you, Francheska." I said, whispering against her hair, when she hugged me.

"I know. I love you too." she said timidly, as she gazed up at me behind those thick, long lashes.

"I know that, but I needed to remind you. I want you to know that I love you so much. I am being sincere and honest with my feelings here. I never want to hurt you and if I do, it's unintentionally." I said seriously. "But I promise to love you unconditionally, Ches."

She nodded and rested her head against my chest. "I believe you."

"I'm glad, Ches." I said slowly, as I gently pushed her away from me and took a step back. I wanted to see her face, as she gazed at me with those loving hazel eyes. I could see my reflection in them and I could also see all the love that emanated from her heart. I cupped her face in my hands and moved my face closer to hers. "I love you so much. It's like a dream come true. I can't believe that you reciprocate my love. I feel so bless to have you, Cheskie."

Her hands moved to my chest and she pulled me away from her. "What's going on, Seth? You aren't acting like yourself... is there something that you aren't telling me? Did something happen? Are you hiding something from me?" she asked worriedly, as she gave me an examining look. "If something is worrying you, please... tell me, please."

"I'm not hiding anything. I just thought that the night cannot end without me telling you how much I love you. I didn't get to hold you in my arms, like I wanted to. I needed to see you and know that you were safe." I said honestly, hiding the fact that there had been vampires that had walked closed to her house earlier. Just the thought of Cheskie getting hurt, sent chills down my spine!

"I am protected... I have my own protector." she said, avoiding my gaze.

"Protector?"

"Yep, you know those... um, forget it! I can't tell you about it. Paul and Damon were right... If I breathe a word about that night, people will think that I am a nutcase." she laughed and took my hand in hers and steered me to her bed. We sat side by side, not saying a word. Just enjoying each other's amazing company.

"You aren't a nutcase." I said, as I remember what she was talking about. It's the night that I first phased into a werewolf. I had seen her and that's when I fell in love with her. She became my passion, my world and universe.

"I'll tell you some other day, Seth." she said nervously. "Let's change the subject... So, what is my cute Seth doing here," she paused, signaling her room. "In my room at 12:10 am in the morning?"

I ran my hand through my hair and chuckled softly. "Well," I stopped and bit the inside of my cheeks. _How was I gonna tell her that I wanted to taste the sweetness of her lips?_ "Cheskie, well, I never asked you this… Why did you follow me that day into the forest? You knew that you could've gotten hurt, but you still followed after me."

"Come, scoot closer." she said. I obliged and stared at her, watching intently as she rested her head on my arm. "Seth, I've been in love with you since I was seven years old." she said heartedly. I nodded and continued listening. "I've worried about you since that day that I saw you fall from your dirt bike and broke your tibia and ulna. Do you remember?" she asked softly, as she took my hand in hers and gently caressed it.

"Yes, I remember." I said, kissing the crown of her head. "You didn't want anyone to draw on my cast, because you wanted enough space to write a get-well letter."

"Exactly," she said, looking up at me and beaming. "I've been in love with you, forever, Seth. I asked you to marry when I was five and you were seven, remember? I worry too much about you! I think that it's my mission to care for you. You know those stories that Billy Black tells us, I think that I have those symptoms like those werewolves." she giggled lowly. "I think I imprinted on you… but that's beside the point… The point is that I have always loved you!"

"Yeah, I remember the time you asked me to marry you. If I'm not mistaken, we did get married. Damon was the priest and he married us... Brady and Collin laughed at us, but I thought that it was cute, plus, you had my favorite cookies. How can I say no to food? But, Cheskie, do you seriously love me that much? Can you love me even after you knew all my secrets?"

"Well, think about it. I have always felt a strange connection between you and me. Like the connection that the third wife of the legend felt. I- I saw how hurt you were because of your dad's death. I know that you wanted to be alone, but during that time all you needed was someone to listen to you speak out your pain. I wanted to be there for you, but you were always pushing me away. So, I decided to fight for you. I went after you and after that, you never left my side. I'm glad that you didn't push me away. I'm also glad that you are here tonight, Seth. I think this love is as strong as the one that comes with imprinting."

"I am sorry that I was such a jerk. Maybe I imprinted on you and…" I said remorsefully and paused. "Francheska," I paused, leaning my head to hers. "I didn't ask you out properly, but, would you like to be my girlfriend? Would you be my sun, the sky and my world? I promise to keep you happy." I asked, as I relished on the heat of her proximity.

"Of course, silly." she said kissing my cheek. "Seth, I would love to be your girlfriend!" she shrieked happily, as she clasped her hands over her lips. "Did I wake up my parents?"

"No, they are still sleeping..." I said, shaking my head, as I cupped her pretty face in my hands and slowly ran my finger over her lips.

"Seth," she breathed. "I would still love you, even if you imprinted on me. I was always right, you are my soul mate… it just, well, took you a bit to realize it. No harm done in being a little distracted." she said halfheartedly.

"Do you know something that you aren't telling me?" I asked curiously.

"We all have secrets, Seth." she said, winking at me.

"Um, OK, Ches." I said confused. She smiled at me and caressed soothing circles with her thumb on my left cheek. "Can I kiss you? I couldn't wait for our first kiss, princess." I confessed, closing the distance that separated us.

She closed her eyes and cupped my face in her tiny hands. "I thought this day would never come, Seth." she sighed lovingly. I touched her lips gently, tasting the sweetness of her love. She clumsily moved her head and bumped her forehead with mine. "Sorry!" she whispered sheepishly, as she opened her eyes and stared up at me embarrassed.

"It's OK, angel." I mumbled. "I won't laugh." I said lovingly. She smiled happily. She bit her lip and mumbled something incoherently and closed her eyes again. "We'll take our time." I chuckled softly, planting my lips on hers, exploring every corner of her mouth, until her lips merged with mine in a delicious and marvelous kiss. I closed my eyes and let our love wrapped us in its tender arms. I never wanted to be away from her. In that kiss, I was giving her my heart and my soul. She could've my life for all I cared. I only wanted one thing in return; I wanted her to promise to be with me forever and always.

"Seth," she whispered, as she pulled away from our kiss. "Promise me that you'll be with me and only me." she said, her hands caressing my face softly.

"Cheskie, forever and always." I mumbled, my mouth crashing against hers, sealing the promise of our eternal love.


	16. Bonus Chapter: A Step Closer

**A Fire to Keep Me Warm**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a compassionate and loving heart.

AN: Thank you for the amazing reviews. I love you all and wish you a happy Thanksgiving (A very early Thanksgiving!)! Tofurkey (Tofu turkey!!) for me!

AN2: SORRY, for posting this chapter in a different order… I have to be more organize, but anyways, this is the chapter that was supposed to go before Forever and Always. I hope that you like it! I apologize for any grammatical error… I am in need of a beta-reader since mine started school and doesn't have time for me… but she does have time to steal my ice cream and clothes.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: A Step Closer**

_Seth's POV_

Have you ever wanted to do something so bad, but you couldn't?! I wanted to kiss Cheskie! From the moment I imprinted on her, that had been my goal. To taste the sweetness of her red lips, yep, my mission was to kiss her senseless and love her forever. I was the happiest punk in the world knowing that she was my girlfriend. I couldn't help but smile on the drive back to La Push. It wasn't everyday that a pretty girl like Francheska Alizabeth Leigh told me that she loved me. It wasn't everyday that your imprint, your soul mate and better half, colored your world with hope, passion and love. It wasn't everyday that you felt complete and alive. I mean, I was stoked and excited to finally let all my love pour over her like May showers or Spring rain. I was a poet, a man in love. I could just picture the guys making fun of me during our patrols, but I didn't care. I was too happy to let their banters annoy me. I felt so energetic, happy and at the same time, I was consumed by fear. I had taken the first step in capturing my imprint's heart. That was the first step of many into welcoming her to my secret life. The secret life of a werewolf in love… it actually sounds like a comedy. She still didn't know what I was. I wasn't sure that I wanted to tell her. I was afraid that I was going to lose her if she found out. There was still time before I had to tell her my secret, but I was still fearful of her reaction. It's difficult to describe, but I was anxious and desperate to share everything about my life with her, but in the mean time, I would be happy with just having her beside me. I held her hand as I drove down the highway. I would give her sideway glances; they reminded me that this was not a dream. Seeing her happy face made me feel like a complete and total douche bag for telling her all those years that that we were more kindred souls and shit like that. I never wanted to make the same mistake. I felt happy and I was not going to jeopardize my relationship with her. I was always happy, but today, I felt extremely content, excited, overjoyed and anything that expressed contentment.

I stopped by First Beach, not wanting to end this wonderful date. I wasn't ready to let go of her. Being away from Francheska always proved to be a freaking nightmare for me. I wanted more time with her; a lifetime wasn't enough time to being with her. I parked the car and we talked some more. We watched the sun set on the horizon and talked about our lives. Cheskie seemed anxious and shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she told me how long she'd loved me. I didn't know what to do to calm her weary heart. I wanted to explain to her that I was hers forever. I wanted to tell her that together, we made one whole. We were once two separate souls that through time and space, got lost and finally found their way back home; into each other's arms. My home was in her embrace. I would never be the same without her. I had anchored my heart in her haven and I would never set sail, unless she came with me. I wanted to tell her the magic of imprinting and how special and magical it was. I wanted to tell her everything, but I held my breath and bit hard on my tongue and nodded whenever she expected me to answer.

It was getting a bit late, but we continued to seat inside the car and talk. I didn't want to drive back to La Push. I didn't want to end this magical date. I wanted to hold on to her and never let her go. She was my life, my world, my hopes and dreams, all wrapped into a beautiful and wonderful girl. She smiled sweetly at me and held my hand. I sighed when she told me that we needed to head back home, because we had school tomorrow. I reluctantly obeyed, but regretted leaving her side.

"So," she paused, when I parked my Mustang in the driveway of her house. "I'll see you tomorrow at school then, right?" she said nervously, as she looked down at our entwined hands.

"Yeah," I said excitedly, bringing the back of her hands to my lips and kissing them. "I wanted to ask you something," I paused, as I stared at her.

"Sure," she said, as she played with the hem of her pleaded skirt with her free hand. "Ask me anything!"

I smiled at her and brought my face closer to her and inhaled her essence. "Can I drive you to school tomorrow?" I asked, kissing her cheek softly.

"Um, sure! It's not every day that a Freshman is dating a Junior." she giggled happily, as she kissed my cheek tenderly. She kissed my chin and my nose and then grinned contently, as we stared in to each other's eyes.

"Yeah," I said, giving her a crooked smile. I brought my face closer to hers and tilted it to the side, to get a better angle to kiss her, but she pulled back when I was a few inches away.

"Seth," she whispered anxiously. "You still love me tomorrow, right? You'll still be with me in front of our friends?!"

"Of course, precious." I said reassuringly, as I caressed her temple with my free hand. "I can't and won't forget you. I never want you to doubt my love for you. Please, don't ever... I don't want you to think that way. Remember that I love you. I love you for always, sweetie. I love you very much!"

She smiled and hugged me tightly. I could hear her heart pounding hard against her chest. It was beating fast for me, reminding me that she was alive for me to make her happy, to fill her days with laughter and joy.

"I love you too." she whispered into my ear and kissed my neck. "I love you so much. I love you, Seth. I love you and I can't stop saying it!" she said, her voice trembling as she kissed my cheek again. She pulled back from me and stared at me fixedly. "I love you!" she said, blushing.

"You look so cute when you blush." I laughed, pinching her cheek gently. "You are so beautiful, Cheskie. I know that it's too sudden to say this, but I want you forever! I can't imagine my life without you. You are basically my life, sweetie. I live for you." I said, my tone of voice turning serious and for a second there, I thought that I was going to break down and cry tears of happiness.

"Oh, stop it!" she said timidly, as she held my wrists. "You gotta stop saying things like that to me, Seth. My cheeks are turning bright red with embarrassment and I, wow, they are red, aren't they?"

"Um, maybe, just a little!" I said lovingly, as I tucked a few strands of hair that fell over her face behind her ear. "But that's why you I love you! You are beautiful and so cute."

I continued to laugh and I teased her some more. She was blushing intensely, when she clasped my face in her hands and stared at me attentively. "Seth," she said seriously, when we finished laughing. "Can I ki-"

Suddenly, my phone began to ring. I stared at her and she sighed miserably. I knew that she wanted to ask me to kiss her, but I knew that when the phone rang with that ring tone, it was Jacob Black and I needed to answer the call.

"I'm sorry," I said lowly, as I reached for her hands and placed them on her lap. "I must take this. It's an emergency." I said, holding her gaze with my eyes. She nodded and stared at her house.

"Damn, Jake!" I muttered, low enough for her not to hear me. "Jake, how can I help you?"

"Seth, you need to come to Sam's house immediately." Jake said on the other line. He rarely used his Alpha voice, but tonight, he was commanding me to go to Sam Uley's house, something was off in his voice. There was trouble! I could feel it in the air and I feared for my imprint's life.

"There are a few vampires in La Push and we need to get rid of them. They attacked Jared and Embry earlier. They were hurt, but thankfully they are stable. We need all the help we can get and we are short on wolves."

"OK," I mumbled, staring at my princess. She was lost in her own little world. Hopefully, thinking of happy thoughts, love and cotton candy dreams. "Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can. Let me say good night to Francheska."

"I'm sorry, dude." Jake said regretfully. "I apologize for cutting in your imprint's time, but this is serious and we do need you."

"I'll be there, give me fifteen minutes."

I raked my fingers through my hair and grumbled. It wasn't fair that my time with Cheskie was cut short. I inhaled deeply and turned to face her. "I gotta-" I trailed off, when I saw the disappointment on her face.

"You have to go, don't ya?" she interrupted sadly.

I nodded and caressed her face with the back of my hand. "Yep," I said ruefully, and continued to gaze at her. "Something came up and I-well, I have to go. But, I'll be here tomorrow early to pick you up." I said sadly.

She grinned and touched my face with her satiny hands. "It's fine, don't be sad. I'll be here tomorrow, waiting for you."

I sighed and leaned my head against her shoulder. "I'm just disappointed. I wanted to spend more time with you, Cheskie. I love when we are together. But, I do have to go and it's-"

"Why do you get so sad? Your face shows all your emotions. You are like an open book, so honest. Don't worry, Seth, we'll see each other tomorrow. I mean, we are going to be together always, so there's no need to get gloomy, Sethy!" she said gently.

"Our date didn't go as I wanted it to go." I said wearily. She caressed my nose and kissed my forehead so tenderly that I felt like I was being kissed by an angel.

"Don't say that. It's fantastic. We beat Quil and Claire at bowling. We ate Italian food, well, you ate my Four Cheese Ravioli dinner. Plus, it was an impromptu date, it's technically not our first… but the best part of all of these is that you confessed your love for me and-"

"And you told me that you loved me too. I know it was sort of magical, but we didn't seal it with a kiss." I said, raising my head to glance at her.

"A kiss?" she said intrigued. "You want to seal our relationship with a kiss." she said impishly, as she sensually bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, a kiss. I know that you've never kissed before and I want you to know that I don't have a lot of experience or practice in that department, but if you are willing to-" I paused, when I saw Paul's figure exit the Leigh's home. He looked angry and I sighed and pooled away from Cheskie. We continued to hold hands and she looked very annoyed.

"Great, here comes Paulie." she said aggravated, as she sat back on her seat.

We waited impatiently as Paul took extremely slow strides to reach my car. I was ready for the insults that were surely going to be coming from him. I knew that he didn't like me. Heck, he was the only person that couldn't tolerate me. I didn't know what I'd done to him, but I guess that he just doesn't like any guy near his sister. Paul ambled towards Cheskie's side of the car and knocked on her window. She exhaled loudly and rolled the window.

"Hey Sweetie-cakes, where is Rache?" Cheskie asked.

"She left." he said curtly. "Hey Seth, drive me to Sam's house. Something happened and they need my help." he said, without staring at me. He continued to eye his sister suspiciously and sighed. "Damon is coming too. He's in his room getting something."

"Um, yeah, sure." I said, as I rested my hands on the steering wheel and looked straight ahead. "Let me say good night to Cheskie first."

Cheskie and I stared at him, but he didn't move from where he stood. "Well, say good night." he growled irritated.

"Paul, go away for a minute!" Cheskie growled.

"Whatever," Paul gritted, and opened the passenger's door. "Get inside, Francheska. It's not safe for you to be out so late in the night."

"Late?" Cheskie shouted. "It's not even seven o'clock in the evening. It's not late, Paul! Don't touch me!" she whined, when Paul pulled her out of the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car swiftly. I walked around the car and stood between Paul and Cheskie.

"Let her go, Paul!" I hissed, jerking his hand off my imprint. "She's going inside, you don't have to force her. I'll walk her to the door myself." I snarled.

"Go inside, Franny." Paul ordered, as he stared daggers at me. "I don't want you out this late at night. You are not safe out here. Hurry up, Seth."

"Fine," she spat. "But next time, be gentle and sweet like Seth." she complained and turned to face me. "Good night, Seth!" she smiled sweetly at me. "Be safe and take care of yourself."

"I will!" I said, taking her hand in mine and giving it a soft feathery kiss. "Come, let me walk you to the door, princess. I'll call you before I go to bed."

"I might not answer, but still try calling me, OK?" she said, beaming, as we stood in the same place.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school, Cheskie." I said, leaning down to kiss her. I'd forgotten that Paul standing besides my car, with his arms over his chest, staring angrily at us, when I heard him clear his throat.

"Are you ready to go?" Paul said annoyed.

I saw Damon walk around us and gave me two thumbs up. He was always so relaxed and so calm, that it was difficult to believe that Cheskie and Damon were Paul's younger siblings.

"Dude, go for the gold!" he shouted.

"Damon, stop being a dick." Paul hissed. "That's our little sister that you are talking about. If the asshole goes for the goal, we might get a golden leprechaun for a nephew… is that what you want?"

"Man, I know she is my sister and I know my best friend won't do anything like that. Shit, he- forget it, Paul, you are a sourpuss." he laughed.

"Hurry up," Paul grunted. "We got things to do than see you drool for my sister."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then." Cheskie said softly, as she touched my arms with her velvety hands.

"Yeah," I said, my eyes fixed on her. "Bye," I said sadly, as I waved at her.

"Good night, Seth," she said dreamingly, as she gestured back. "Good night, Paulie and Damon. I love you all! I love you, Seth. Take care on your mission or whatever it is that you guys are doing." she said, blowing a kiss at my direction.

Paul growled softly and walked his sister to cobblestone pathway that led to their house. "I'll walk her." I said, when my heart began to hurt, just by the distance that was being created by her. "I'll walk her, Paul." I said desperately, as I sauntered to where they stood.

"Make it quick." Paul gnarled.

I took her hand and walked her to the front door of their house. I kissed her hand and slowly bent my head to hers, our lips were closed when the front door burst opened and her dad appeared.

"Oh, I didn't, um, well, isn't a lovely night, Seth and Francheska?" her dad asked uncomfortably.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said aggravated. "Maybe we can continue this some other time."

"Yeah, good night, Francheska and Mr. Leigh."

"Good night, Seth. I hope you catch- um, have sweet dreams. Take care of my boys, please."

"I'll try."

"Good night."

I walked back to my car, my heart sunk in my chest. I didn't get to kiss her. I wanted to taste her lips. I'd dreamed how good it would feel to mold my own lips to hers. I wanted to know the way her hands would caress my face so lovingly or how she giggles when she is happy.

I got inside the Mustang and slammed the door shut. Paul was sitting on the front and Damon in the backseat.

"Finally! What took you so long, Clearwater!" Damon said happily. "I like my little sister, sweet and bubbly! Thanks for making her smile again."

"I don't like you. But you better make her happy, Clearwater." Paul grunted from the passenger's seat. "If she cries or complains because she is not happy. I will kill you and hide your body in the forest."

"I'll support you, Seth." Damon said nonchalantly. "Paul will never understand that Cheskie is growing up and doesn't need him so often. She has Seth now, bro."

"Shut up!"

When we got to Sam's house, all the werewolves had gathered together. I saw Leah standing next to Jacob, their hands entwined and she smiled when she saw me. I listened to the rules that Jacob, the true Alpha, was explaining to the large pack. I wanted to get this job done and return to Francheska. I wanted to kiss her and this night was still no yet over.


	17. My Love

**A Fire To Keep Me Warm**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I usually post on Fridays... or at least, I try to post during Fridays. Anyways, enjoy and let me know.

**My Love**

It is not uncommon for couples to hold hands, well, at least, that's what I thought. But when it came to the popular and most desirable guy in school, it was a crime. Yes, it was a crime for me to hold the hand of Seth Clearwater through the halls. He'd his own personal fan club that consisted of many Freshmen, Sophomores, Juniors and even Seniors and I was definitely jeopardizing their agenda. I got the evil eye from most of the female student body in the school. I tried to not let it bother me, but after three weeks of nasty pranks and of finding nasty letters in my locker, threatening to hurt me or destroy my relationship with my lovely Seth, I had to burst. I didn't like the idea of not being able to show my love for Clearwater. I mean, we were dating and he was mine! I waited almost ten years to have this guy and I wasn't going to let some bunch of idiotic and insipid chits try to destroy my romantic life.

"Did you see how Karen stared at you?" Claire asked in disbelief as she shook her head. "I mean, talk about rude."

"Let's ignore them." I said, as I opened my locker and inhaled deeply. There was a blue envelop and I quickly threw it at the top shelf of the locker. "Let's just go to lunch and forget about this last crazy days. Come on, you are inviting me."

"Fine, but I am paying for myself and not you." Claire shrugged, as she flipped her long hair over her left shoulder and started examining the tips. "I think that you should yell at those girls in Spanish class for getting you in trouble. They were extremely rude to you and I hate it when people take advantage of you. You should also tell him. Tell Seth that those girls are bothering you. You are his imp-important person."

"Claire," I sighed, leaning against my opened locker. "You have taken advantage of me for the last fifteen years, girl." I said mockingly. "Plus, I don't want him to worry about me."

"Oh, whatever! You know that this is different." She said, rolling her eyes. "We are friends! Best friends to be exact and practically soul sisters... I don't take that much advantage of you... Fine, but I don't do anything to make you suffer. And you know that if I ask anything from you, I return the favor."

"Look, all I am saying is that I won't give a damn about these bunch of idiots." I said, as I flung my backpack over my shoulder. "Let's just go eat and try to have a nice afternoon."

"Did I tell you?" Claire said excitedly. "Quil asked me to meet his mother!"

"WOW!" I said excitedly. "Things are going serious, aren't they? But, aren't you like four years younger than him?" I said concernedly.

"Nope, I am sixteen and he is nineteen years old... so, technically, it's more like three years. Plus, he is so darn cute! I can't believe that he would finally notice me!"

"You are a cutie-pie, Claire. But still, he is a little older than you. You have to be careful. Guys that age only want one thing... and you know what I am talking about." I said seriously.

Claire growled and placed her hand on her hip and flashed me an angry look. "You haven't spent time with him, trying to know him, Franny. In fact, all you care about is Seth and about your brothers. For real, those two, Paulie and Damon are going to suck you dry of life! And for your information, Quil is not like any nineteen years old." she said in a matter-of-factly.

"Then, what is he?" I asked nonchalantly, as I slammed the door to my locker. "What is so special about Quil?" I said, as we walked down the corridor and were approaching the large double doors that led to the cafeteria. "Last time I checked, he was a man!"

"He is a man. But he loves me. He impriontant, I mean, important to me. Sorry, I have been having difficulty saying important lately. Look, Franny, he loves me more than his life. He is destined to protect me and keep me safe."

"So, he doesn't want you as a girlfriend... It sounds more like the way Paulie and Damon feel for me. They are always so protective... I mean, Claire, you just described a faithful dog." I laughed, as I reached to open the door for her. She scowled at me and walked inside the room. "I'm kidding, jeez, girl, you can't take a joke."

"He's not a faithful puppy. He loves me, Cheskie." she whispered, stopping in the middle of the crowded room. She took a step closer to me and leaned against my ear. "This is the true type of love. The unconditional love that we always wanted. The kinda love that transcends time, space, the universe and is unbreakable, Frances."

I opened my eyes widely and took her hand in mine. "You mean- you mean, that... It's like the one Taha Aki felt for the third wife?"

She nodded and sighed. "Yeah, sort of, if you ask me." she said, looking down at her hands. "It's exactly like that love that Taha Aki felt for Suehailey." she said softly.

"Suehailey?" I asked confused.

"It's the name that I gave the Third wife a few years back. It's pronounced like Sue and Hailey together. It's cute, isn't it?" she asked, grinning happily.

"It's strange, but cute." I said. "Are you trying to tell me something, Claire?" I asked intrigued.

Claire took a step back and began to shift uncomfortably on her feet.

"Please, don't tell Seth about our conversation. I wasn't suppose to even mention... Frances, please don't tell him about this conversation."

"I- why not?"

"It's complicated, just, please, don't tell him about our talk." she said, as she linked her arm with mine. "Come, let's eat, we don't have a lot of time and the bell will ring in thirty minutes."

"Yeah," I said, as I let her guide me to the line.

We walked to the cafeteria line and waited for our turn. I picked a salad with Cesar dressing and two apples and a water bottle. Claire picked the same entrée and a can of Diet Coke. I was about to pay for my lunch when someone pushed me and I landed on the floor and I was practically wearing my food. I fell so hard that I bumped the side of my head with the leg of a nearby chair.

"Francheska!" Claire screamed, as she dropped her own food tray and ran to my side. "Are you OK?"

"Ouch," I groaned as I removed the pieces of salad off my hair and face. "Dang it, who was so clumsy that didn't see me there?" I said, wincing in pain.

"It was that idiot!" Claire shouted, making my head hurt even more. "I swear that I am going to make you pay, idiot!" Claire threatened.

I closed my eyes and slowly managed to get up. "Claire, keep your voice down. My head hurts!" I said slowly, rubbing the side of my head. I could hear the low whispers and when I opened my eyes, I saw the eyes that were focused on me. "Ugh, my head."

"I did," Karen Alto snapped, as she knelt down beside me. She grabbed the container with salad dressing and intentionally opened it and poured it over my already messed up hair. "I hope that you learn your lesson, bitch! You aren't worthy of being Seth Clearwater's girlfriend." she sneered. "You are just a lowly idiot. He's just using you. You probably begged him to be your boyfriend. We all know that Seth is too nice for his own good, so he ended up accepting you as his girlfriend out of pity!"

"No, idiot!" Claire snapped back. "He asked Francheska out, Karen! He loved her for the last two years. You are just jealous that he would never give you the opportunity to date him! You are a skank and I should not even place you in the same sentence as Frances... You stain her beautiful name!" Claire yelled, as she shook her soda can and briskly opened it, making the liquid fall on Karen's brown hair. "So fuck off!"

"You'll pay for this, Claire!" Karen vowed, as she looked down at me. "Today was just the beginning for you, Francheska."

"What the hell is going on?" One of the teachers asked, as he walked to where we were. His arms were crossed over his chest, as he stared down at me, then averted his eyes to Karen and Claire.

"Mr. Galante," Karen said softly. "These girls, they started it!" she cried.

"That's not what I saw!" Mr. Galante said indifferently. "Follow me to the office, Ms. Alto."

"But, sir." Karen said.

"Follow me to the office, now." Mr. Galante hissed. "If I have to repeat myself, you will be in a load of trouble, Missy."

Karen nodded and hurriedly got to her feet. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Ms. Young, take Ms. Leigh to the nurse's office." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." Claire whispered.

"Afterwards, come and see me."

"Yes, sir." Claire nodded, crouched beside me and took my hand. "Come on, Francheska. Let's get you to the nurse's office."

I took Claire's hand and sobbed. "You are a great friend. Thank you for sticking up for me. I love you."

"Shut up, Franny." she laughed, as she helped me up. "You took a smack on the head and are talking nonsense."

We trudged slowly away from the teeming room and out the door into the hallway. I leaned against Claire as we walked silently through the corridor.

"Claire," a male voice yelled. She stopped walking and slowly turned. "Sweetie, stop."

It was Quil, followed by Seth. Seth ran to where I stood and sighed sadly, as he cupped my face in his hands. "What the hell happened? Look at your precious face, it's swollen. Oh, fuck, baby, are you alright?"

I nodded, placing my hand on my temple. "Seth, calm down!" Claire sighed. "It's just a small bump on the head. She'll be fine."

Seth continued to inspect my contusion and softly kissed my forehead, lips and chin. "No, I can't calm down. When did it happened? I heard the commotion in the cafeteria, but I didn't pay it too much attention... I'm sorry, princess. I should have listened to my heart... I knew that something happened to you. I knew it!"

"Seth, she is not going to die, so calm down." Quil said, patting his shoulder. "You are scaring her."

"It happened during lunch," Claire said nonchalantly, as she walked to where Quil stood and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"We were there at lunch time. Why didn't we see anything?" Quil asked. Claire shrugged and rested her head on his chest.

"Because you guy were probably eating outside." Claire said, looking bored.

"Baby, are you alright? How are you feeling? Do I need to take you to the hospital? Just let me know... say the word and I'll carry you there myself!" Seth said concernedly, as he lifted me up in his arms and pressed me closer to him. "You'll never be safe, unless you are in my arms." he muttered, as he kissed my lips softly.

I looked into his eyes and saw how worried he was for my wellbeing. I couldn't blame him, because I would've reacted probably the same way. I wounded my arms around his neck and pressed my forehead against his and smiled at him. I rested my head on his shoulder and watched Quil and Claire from over his shoulder.

"Seth, seriously, calm down." Claire said, when Seth began to take large strides, as he walked down the hallway. "She is fine. She's just a little dizzy from falling."

"Claire, I think that we should leave those two alone." Quil whispered, as he stopped in the middle of the hall. "He might need to explain to her why he is so overprotective."

"OK, Quil." Claire said sadly, as she waved at me. I waved back and mouthed "thank you".

"I hope you feel better, Cheskie." Quil said, waving at me. I returned the gesture and sighed.

"Thanks, Quil."

"Bye," Claire said.

"Bye, Quil, Claire, thanks for everything. I'll call you later." I said, grinning at her.

"Bye, Ches, call me and let me know everything. Put some ice on your face."

I nodded and hugged Seth tighter. When we got to the nurse's office, she guided us to the small room that had an examining room and ordered Seth to put me down. He gently placed me on the bed and leaned against it, as he stared down at me.

"Why aren't you speaking to me? Why are you giving me the silent treatment? Did I do something wrong?" he asked perplexed.

"I'm not giving you the silent treatment." I said slowly, as I closed my eyes. "I'm just tired and my head is hurting, Seth."

"Are you sure that you don't need to go to the hospital? My mom's a nurse, she can help us." he said worriedly.

"Seth, seriously, chill." I said, placing my hand on his. "My dad's is a doctor... if anything was to happen, I would have been in the hospital. I feel fine. I just suffered a small fall and my head is hurting a bit..."

"Liar,"

"Seth, how dare you call me a liar?" I said aghast.

He sighed and shrugged. "Because you are lying! I know when you are lying, angel."

"I'm not," I whispered avoiding his gaze.

"Don't you dare lie to me in my face, Cheskie. I hate liars... tell me the truth." he begged, as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I don't want to worry you."

"I'm sorry, but that is something that comes with the territory."

"What do you mean?" I asked intrigued.

"Seth Clearwater cares for you and is constantly worrying about you. The only time that I have peace of mind is when you are with me and I can see that you are safe and happy. When you aren't with me, I feel dejected and alone. You are my wold. I live for you. Please, be honest with me. Don't ever lie to me." he said, kissing my lips softly and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Don't be so dramatic." I giggled, as I caressed his hair and inhaled his essence. I felt safe and protected in his arms. It was strange, but I knew that we belonged together. Somehow, I've always known!

"I'm not being dramatic. I'm being sincere and truthful." he said, kissing my neck. "I feel something so deep for you, Cheskie. You are the center of my world. My life is you. I love you forever, dummy."

"But," I began, but he quiet me with a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you more than my own life. If anything happens to you, I'll die."

"Seth," I said, as I pulled away from him.

"Yes?" he asked lovingly, as he ran his hand gently over my hair.

"Why do you love me so much?"

"Excuse me?" he asked baffled.

"Why do you love me so much?" I repeated.

"I don't understand what you are asking, Francheska!" he said bashfully. "I just love you, because you make the world seem better. My life has meaning with you and I enjoy your company inmensely."

"It's a simple question, Seth. Why do you love me so much? I've noticed that you are too attentive of me. I've seen the same devotion towards Quil's, Jared's, Sam's and Paul's girlfriends and from you! What's going on?" I asked curiously. "Is there something that you are hiding from me?"

"Cheskie," he paused and raked his fingers through his thick black hair. "Lovely girl, I impr-"

"OH, your boyfriend came to keep you company?" The plump nurse asked, interrupting my conversation with Seth, when she walked in to the small room. "How cute!" she practically squealed. She looked down at her chart and sighed, as she skimmed over the pages. "So, Francisca Leigh, I have here an ice bag. Put it over your temple for the next fifteen minutes. If you're still feeling dizzy, we can contacted your parents and they can come and pick you up. Does that sound good?" she asked, staring happily at me.

"Yes," I whispered, forcing a smile and taking the ice bag that she was handing me. "Thanks."

"Boyfriend," she said, turning to face Seth. "Are you going to stay with her, until she feels better?"

Seth nodded. "Please,"

"Of course, honey." she said merrily. "I'll write you a pass! I dont want such a sweet kid to get in trouble."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome," the plump nurse said. "I'll be in the room next door if you need anything, OK?"

"Bye," I said, placing the cold ice bag against my temple. I winced at the coolness against my face and turned to face Seth. He was still facing the door, where the nurse had exited, when he turned to face me. "So, you imprinted on me?" I asked, a smile on my face, when I saw the surprise look in Seth's eyes.


	18. She Knew

**A Fire To Keep Me Warm**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Yes, it's me again! I loved the last previous chapters of this story. They are so freaking cute and I love how Cheskie knew what Seth was... I will post about how she knew about his secret here…

* * *

**She Knew**

_Seth's POV_

She was smiling sweetly at me, her warm hand caressing my face with such love, that I felt my heart melt for her. I felt the weight of the world off my shoulders. She knew! Somehow, she knew about imprinting. She wasn't angry. I dreamed countless times about her reaction and somehow, my fears had been in vain. She wasn't angry. She was casual about the whole thing. Well, I still haven't told her about what I was, but she knew. Somehow, she knew!

"So, you imprinted on me?" Cheskie asked nonchalantly, as she smiled at me. "Seth's my soul mate!" she chanted happily, as she pressed the ice bag against her aching temple. She winced in pain and then stared at me.

"What did you ask?" I asked nervously, as I scratched the back of my neck and pulled the collar of my polo shirt tightly.

"You know what I asked, dummy." she giggled, and then winced in pain, when her head started hurting.

I reached my hand to touch her temple, but stopped myself. What if she was just being nice about the whole imprinting thing? What if she really didn't want me to touch her or kiss her ever again? I was suffocating. The fear of not being next to her was killing me. My life without her seemed so bland and bleak.

"Y-you have to repeat yourself." I said, clearing my throat, as I looked out the window. It was raining and the sky was dark, very usual for a fall day.

"Seth," she stopped and reached for my arm. "Come on, answer me. You know what I asked! Why are you being such a Meanie?!" she said, straightening her back against the bed. "I asked you," she paused, taking my hand in hers and kissing it gently. "Did you, Seth Clearwater, imprint on me?" she asked, placing soft kisses on the back of my hand. I stared at her baffled. She rested the bag of ice against the skin on the back of my hand and watched as the water vapor from the contact of my feverish skin and the ice cold bag made, flowed freely.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused. "Why the sudden interest in science?" I laughed nervously.

"I'm curious." she said flatly. "Seth, I am a curious girl and my-"

"I know that you are curious," I said, swallowing hard. "But, I'm confused."

"I've noticed." she said casually, as she continued to stare at my hand. "So, are you going to answer my question?"

She raised her head to face me and there was the most mesmerizing smile on her lips. I reached for her, cupping her precious face in my hands and kissed her lips longingly and demandingly. Her lips were soft, sweet and fleshy. They molded perfectly against mine. She shyly glided her tongue over my lips, sending waves of rippling desire down my body. I gently pushed her away, ending our kiss, for reasons that were obvious to me and not to her. She smiled at me and kissed my lips again.

"I love you." I whispered, as I leaned my head against her forehead. "Just know that I love you."

"I know," she said, placing the ice bag against my cheek. "Sweetie, don't act like that. I'm not angry at you for imprinting on me... you did imprint on me, right?"

"Excuse me," I said.

"Did you imprint on me?" Cheskie asked, pouting. "Say that you did, precious Seth!" she said pleadingly.

I nodded, touching her face softly. "But how did you know? Is it that obvious?"

"Well," she said, cocking her lips to the side and then nodding. "I had a feeling. I knew it! I have been wondering for a while, but I did come to the conclusion a few years ago and now, damn, I am good! I can finally confirm it!"

"Conclusion? Confirm it?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes, conclusion." she said, running her hand through my hair.

"Explain yourself, Shorty." I said, kissing her nose.

"OK, Mr. Tall-y-man," she laughed. "Remember your father's funeral?" she said, her smile dying on her lips.

"What about it?"

"Seth," she stopped and then looked out the window a grave expression on her face. "I knew that you liked me, but only as a friend."

"And?"

"During your father's funeral, your eyes followed me everywhere. You were acting strange... then; you came over to my house and we talked… you looked at me like it was the first time that you saw me. When you ran off to the woods, you left me alone, desperately calling out for you. I followed you and you rescued me from whatever fate life had for me that night. You stayed with me, until Paul came to the house. You had the most painful face when I called you my soul brother. Even though you were the one that insisted that we were that."

"OK," I said sharply. "I remember, let's not talk about that, please. That's something that I want to forget. I can't kiss my soul sister." I said, clasping her face in my hands and kissing her nose softly. "What else?"

She nodded and took my hand in hers again. "Then, you began coming back to the house and you spent your time with me, instead of Dai. You did anything that I asked you to do. You spoiled me rotten!"

"OK, guilty of charge." I chortled, squeezing her hand gently.

"After that, you began to appear everywhere I went. If I was at the beach; you were there. If I went skating; a tall Seth was there. If I went fishing with my dad; Seth managed to convince him to take him with us. If I fell off a tree; Seth was standing under the tree, with his arms opened, waiting for me to fall into them. You know, at first, I thought that I was making everything up, but then," she paused and sighed.

"Why do you stop now?" I asked perplexed.

"Well," she said, facing me. "Then I began to see my protector more often than usual..."

"Your protector," I said, baffled. "Are you scared of it?"

"Scared of what?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Of your protector." I repeated.

"Nope! He is my protector. He was destined to keep me safe." she giggled. "I started to see a large sandy color furred wolf, outside my window. It would fall asleep under the tree just outside my window. He would be there even when it was raining outside. One stormy night, I got the courage to go outside and confront it. I went to my father's garage and pulled out a blue tarp from his tool shelf and carefully tiptoed outside. It was asleep and it looked so tired. That was the night that I came to the conclusion that it was you, Seth. When I tried to cover it from the rain with the tarp, it suddenly woke up and it stared straight into the light of my flashlight…" she trailed off and licked her lips.

"And what?' I asked curiously, as I stared at her lips. "How did you come to the conclusion that the wolf was me?" I asked softly.

"I saw its eyes. They were the softest and most pure shades of green. Coincidence? I don't think so!"

"You," I tried to articulate, but I couldn't! I thought that I was being careful around her.

"Yes, I've seen that large wolf, Seth. I still didn't know that it was you for sure, but, then the pieces started to fall into place."

"I don't think that we should talk here... Someone might hear us." I whispered, when I heard the steps of the nurse approaching the room we were in.

"OK, I will." she nodded, placing the ice bag against her temple and smiling contently at me. "On one condition." she said casually.

"What is it?"

"That you promise to tell me everything about you. No lies, Seth! I want to know everything about you!"

"You will!" I said, smiling at her.

The nurse entered the room and stopped by the examination bed. "Good, the swelling has gone down drastically." the nurse said, checking on Cheskie's face. "Isn't love wonderful!"

"You are telling me." Cheskie muttered.

"Well, you kids can stay here for as long as you want. Just don't do naughty things." she laughed and exited the room again.

"Did you get a chance to read the letter I placed in your locker?" I asked after the nurse left the room.

"Letter?" Cheskie asked confused.

"Yeah, a blue envelope." I said, leaning back against my uncomfortable chair and yawning.

"No, I saw the envelope, but I thought that it was one of those hate

mails." she said, as she lowered her head and stared at her hands.

"Hate mails?" I asked worriedly. She raised her head, her eyes fixed on mine. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, ignore me."

"Cheskie, tell me what the hell is wrong. Who is writing hate mails to you?" I asked concernedly.

She shook her head and offered a weary smile. "No one, Seth. It's nothing to be worried about."

"Too late, Cheskie, it comes with the territory." I said, as I stood up. "I'll be back, angel." I said, exiting the room.

"Seth, it's not important." Cheskie called out to me from the room. I continued to amble down the hall and to her locker. I already knew her combination. I saw a bunch of envelopes on the top shelf of her locker and grabbed them all.

"Seth," Jacob called behind me. I turned to face him and bobbed my head at him. "How is she?" he asked worriedly.

"She is fine." I mumbled and continued walking down the hall.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Jake said annoyed, placing his hand on my shoulder. "What the fuck is wrong with ya?"

"I have to get to Cheskie." I said, looking down at the letters in my hands. "I'll talk to you later."

"Dude, whatever." Jake said. "I'll see you later then."

I sauntered to the nurse's office and saw Francheska leaning back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "It may not be important to you, but it is to me. Anything that includes you has my absolute attention. Please, princess, tell me! When did you start receiving all this hate mail?" I asked concerned. She looked at me and I saw her eyes shine with unshed tears.

"Fine, but don't act like Paul and Damon around me." she said angrily.

"Why do you say that?"

She sniffled and ran her hand over her forehead. "There are some… there are some girls that don't want me to date you." she said miserably.

"Who?"

"Karen Alto and a whole bunch of other girls." she said glumly.

"Karen?" I asked, sitting on the seat beside the bed. I placed the envelopes and letters on my lap and slowly started to open them.

"Yes, Karen." she answered. "She is a junior."

"I know who she is." I said, not meeting her gaze.

"Is she the Karen you dated in your freshman year?" she asked puzzled.

"Um, I'll talk to her and ask her kindly to leave you alone." I said, hiding my face behind one of the letter I was reading.

"Seth," she said angrily. "You did date her, didn't you?"

"Cheskie, calm down."

"I am calmed." she hissed, throwing the ice bag at me. "You dated her, didn't you?

"Liar," I said, as I caught the ice bag in mid air and placed it at the foot of her bed. "You are mad!"

"Seth, I am perfectly calmed."

"Cheskie, it was three years ago! I really, really don't like her."

"She was your first kiss, wasn't she?" she asked jealously. "Did you French kiss her?"

"No, Amelia was my first kiss." I said, digging my own grave.

"Amelia?" she said in disbelief.

"Um, look you should really calm down." I said, grabbing the letters and placing them at the foot of my chair. I got up from my chair and walked to where she sat.

"Was your first kiss better than our first kiss?" she asked, there was hurt in her light brown eyes. I felt my heart break at her sadness.

"No," I said softly, as I sat beside her.

"Seth, don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying." I said, gently taking her face in my hand and kissing her nose lovingly. "Our first kiss was the best. It's the only one that occupies my heart."

I kissed her softly at first, taking her bottom lip between my teeth and biting it gently. She ran her hand up my neck and rested them on my shoulder. The kiss was slow and filled with such tenderness.

"You aren't lying." she whispered dejectedly against my lips.

I shook my head and kissed her again. "No! I hate liars and I don't intend to lie to you, ever."

"So, our first kiss was the best."

"Yes, silly girl." I smirked. "You look pretty when you get jealous."

"I wasn't jealous." she said shyly, punching me on the chest.

"Oh, that hurts." I said mockingly.

"I wasn't jealous!"

"Too bad, I thought you were." I said, nibbling on her earlobe. She giggled softly.

"Fine, just a little bit." she said happily. "I love you so much Seth. I can't imagine your lips ever kissing other lips that aren't mine."

"I am so sorry to make you feel like this. Angel, know that I love you and that you are my one and only. You have my heart and my soul. You make me happy. You are the only person that I need and that I will ever want or desire." I said seriously. She smiled and pulled me to her and hugged me tightly. "I guess that means that you love me."

She giggled and kissed my nose. "You have no idea how much I love you, Seth!"


	19. Opportunities

A Fire To Keep Me Warm

* * *

AN: I love this story. I dreamed of this story and I just can't seem to portrait their love for you, the reader. It's just so simple, easy to understand and yet so strong. I wish that I could write it perfectly, using the correct words to elicit emotions from the reader. A shout out to FeltbeatsIsLove, limaher, I-stabbed-him-with-the-pencil, Laurazuleta18, random miss saranda clearwater, baileboo, jblc77, SagaObsessed, Team O'hagan, Ultimate Twilight, Seth'sOneAndOnly, and to the rest of those awesome people that leave amazing reviews. Have a wonderful week.

* * *

Opportunities

It was dark in my room and the thunderstorm outside was scaring me. I hated thunder and lightning. It was Damon's and Paul's fault. They were always scaring me during lightning storms. I was a coward and I just didn't like to be alone in the house. Mom and Dad were in a date. Dai and Emma were also out in a date. Paul was staying at Rachel Black's apartment. He said that she was afraid of the storm and he'd volunteer to keep her company during the night. The funny thing was that he said that he was going to be sleeping on her couch, but even I knew that it was a total lie. I covered my face with the blankets and shivered. When a lightning struck and made the house tremble.

"Seth," I whispered frightened. "Where are you?"

It wasn't even my bedtime, but the darkness of the night and the lighting weren't a good combination. Especially, now that I knew that werewolves and vampires roamed around our land. I reached for the night table and clumsily searched for my cell phone. When I found it, I dialed Seth's number, but he didn't answer. I left seven messages asking him to keep me company, until my parents returned from their date. When I called him again and he didn't answer, I proceeded to dial Claire's number. After seven rings, Claire answered.

"It's going to be fine!" she said encouragingly. "It's just a stupid thunderstorm, Frances."

"It's scary and I am alone." I whined, as I sunk in the bed and hid under the blankets. The scratching of the tree against the window pane, made my heart beat faster. I felt like I was in a horror film.

"Oh, you too." Claire said nonchalantly. "I am painting my nails. I have a date with Quil tomorrow after school and I need to get started soon. I am wearing a purple shirt with-"

I cut her off and sighed. "What do you mean by that?" I asked confused.

"I am alone too." Claire said, followed by a blowing sound. "Are you hiding under the blankets again, Cheskie? That is so old for you! You are fifteen years old, girl. Stop acting like a baby!"

I grunted and placed the pillow over my face and growled. "I know, Claire. I'm just too afraid. Thunderstorms are scary and I am afraid of them. At least I am not scare of something that normal people aren't actually scared of."

Claire gasped. "Don't you dare, Cheskie!" she said. "Being afraid of apples is a genuine fear."

"Says who?" I asked annoyed.

"My mother and my sister." she said angrily. "Apples are creepy!" There was a brief silence, when Claire cleared her throat. "If you are that scared, Franny, maybe you should, I don't know, listen to music, that always calms you." she said caringly.

"Claire," I paused and slumped on the bed and curled my legs closer to my body. "I tried it, but the sound of thunder is louder than the music."

"OK," Claire said on the other line. I could picture her face, as she thought of ways to make me forget about my fear of thunderstorms. "Try watching TV-"

"I did, but the satellite dish isn't working. The wind is disturbing the signal or something."

"OH, stupid satellite dishes and televisions." Claire groaned annoyed. "Come over to my house."

I laughed and shook my head. It had to be Claire. She would be the only person that would make a suggestion like that. "OK, that is a stupid suggestion, Claire-bear. How can I get to your house when, one, I can't drive. Two, my parents aren't here to drive me and three, well, it's nasty outside and I get scared if I set foot outside my room."

Claire began to laugh too and sighed. "True," she stopped. "I'm sorry that I said that. I should stop thinking about Quil so much."

I nodded vehemently. "Talk to me, Claire, what's new? How is Quil and your family? Is my brother treating your sister Emma well?"

"Quil asked me to go with him to the Homecoming party this Friday. Emma and your brother Dai, well, he is cool and nice. Thank goodness that you and him aren't like the ogre of your older brother Paul."

"I'm happy for that too! And for you! And for Damon. He deserves a good girl like your sister."

"Yeah," Claire said lovingly. "I can't believe that they are together. I mean, Emma is so shy and he is so rambunctious."

"I know, but, they even each other out." I said happily. "Look at you and Quil." I said nonchalantly.

"What about it?"

"You are wild and loud and he is somewhat shy and mischievous. Perfect combination." I said teasingly.

"Well, you and Seth are different too. He is popular and friendly and you are somewhat of a loner and quiet, strong tempered, annoying, emo... Wow, how the hell did the two of you get together?" Claire laughed.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" I laughed sarcastically.

"I'm just kidding!" Claire giggled. "Wow, I can't believe that a freshmen like me, is dating a senior, like Quil! How crazy is that?" she asked contently.

It's true. We never dreamed of dating in our freshmen year of high school. "It's not so crazy is if you ask me. I would say that it's doable." I sniggered. "I am a freshman dating a Junior. That's super cool. And a popular one to be specific."

Claire cleared her throat and sighed. "So, speaking of the cool and amazing Seth. Did you tell him about those stupid girls giving you problems at school?" she asked worriedly.

I nodded my head and inhaled deeply. "Yeah, he told me not to worried, that he was going to solve it. I asked him how, but he just smiled and told me not to worry."

"I see, and how does he plans on doing that?" she asked skeptical.

I really didn't know how he was going to do it, but I trusted him. Seth Clearwater was a trustworthy person and I knew that he was going to come through with his promise.

"He didn't tell me." I paused. "He just said not to worry and I am going to trust him."

Claire sighed dreamingly. "You know, Franny, Seth is such a sweet heart. He is the perfect cousin. He is so different from Leah. I mean, Leah has changed a lot since she started dating Jake, but still. He is just so, he's like my Uncle Harry. Amazing." Claire said, sniffling at the sad memory of our Uncle Harry.

I held back the tears that stung the back of my throat and sighed. "Seth is amazing, Claire. I can't believe that he is truly mine. I remember dreaming about the day that I would get to call him mine and look at us now, we are together! He really is as magnificent as Uncle Harry."

"That is so true." Claire cried. "It's so sad that my Uncle Harry had to die so young."

"He's in heaven." I whispered.

"I'm Native American, Cheskie, I don't believe in heaven."

"Well, I do and he is there, waiting and watching over us."

"Whatever!" Claire laughed.

"You know, Claire," I paused.

"What, Frances?"

"I should married Seth, right after I finish high school. I can't wait to be with him. I love him with all my heart." I said lovingly.

"Nope, not a good idea." Claire said gravely. "What about your dream of studying abroad? And going to college and meeting people, Cheskie?" she asked anxiously.

"I don't want that if he won't be beside me." I said honestly. It was true. My love for Seth was too strong that everything in my life occupied a second place.

"Did you tell him about the chance that you have to go and study in Brazil next year? Did you tell him that you were selected from four hundred students that applied?"

I huffed and sat on my bed. "I'm not taking it, C. I can't be away from him. I just can't." I said sadly. Imagining a day without Seth was like looking at a sunless day. He was my light and without him, everything around me would be dark.

"Why not? It's an opportunity of a lifetime! You get to go and live with a sponsor family and you'll love it! We talked about this, Cheskie, this what you wanted. Why won't you go for it?"

"I still want to go, but, next year is Seth's last year in high school and I want to be with him. I want to see him graduate, give his Valedictorian speech, go to the prom with him and just enjoy his senior year with him... I just want him to be happy. I know that I am his happiness and if I leave, he'll be devastated."

"I understand, but what if this opportunity doesn't come knocking at your door very often." Claire said sadly.

"I'm still young, C. I'll have other opportunities, Claire-bear. Besides, you are doing the same thing for Quil. Weren't you suppose to be going to Italy next year for that scholarship at the Art institute that you applied for?" I asked, scratching my head nervously.

"It's different." she mumbled.

"How?"

"Because I am not giving up my dream of going to Italy and study for a semester there. I am going. I know it's going to be tough to leave my friends, family and Quil behind, but this is something that I have to do for myself."

"You are?" I asked perplexed.

"Yeah," Claire paused. "Look, I love Quil. Damn, I loved that boy since I was ten, but I am not giving up such an amazing opportunity, sister. He'll be happy for me. He wants what's best for me and this is what I want and need. Francheska, those guys that we are dating- they are happy whenever we are happy. It's how... um, you know, love works." she said nervously.

"I know what you mean. It's similar to imprinting, right, Claire?"

"Yeah, sort of, maybe the same as imprinting." she whispered.

"Yes, Claire, just like imprinting."

"If you say so, Cheskie." Claire said glumly. "Look, what I want to say is that, it's not fair to put your dreams on hold. You are still young. There is a world that is begging you to live it. I wouldn't just settle with Seth so fast. Experience your life and then settle down; have a family and a few kids. But, Frances, don't give up on your dreams."

"I understand, Claire-bear." I said softly. "It's just so hard to think of letting him go, when I fought so hard to be with him. Don't you feel the same way, C?"

"I do, but," she stopped and sobbed. "I love him, Frances. He is the best thing that has happened in my life in a long time. I know that it will be hard in the future, but we will always be together. He will always be mine."

"So, you really are leaving for Italy next year. Have you told him?" I asked, as I played with a lose strand of hair that fell on my face.

"Not yet. I want to go, Cheskie. I mean, I will be sad that we'll be so far away from each other, but, I have to do it. I don't want to have any doubt in my heart. I don't want to regret anything or doubt my decision. I want to do this for me. I know that I will be happy for doing this. He is my soul mate and we will have a lifetime ahead of us... you know, to share our lives together. I will have to let go of Quil and let him fly on his own for a while, but we'll eventually be together..." she paused and sobbed louder. "How did we end up talking about this?" she cried. "It's so sad!"

"I wish I could be like you. I want to be strong and decisive... but Seth is my life. I can't picture a day without him."

"Quil, drawing, art, studying and going to Italy is also part of my life, Francheska. I have to think about myself, F." she said, sniffling.

"I understand, I just, I can't imagine my life without you, my family and Seth." I said honestly.

"I know, but we have to live our lives too, away from them. Plus, it's only a semester. It's not like you are moving away to another country. And, Frances, there are sacrifices that we have to make in our lives." Claire said seriously.

"I don't want to make any sacrifices, if it includes being away form Seth or you!"

"Hey, Ches," Claire said worried. "I have to let you go, OK, someone is knocking on the kitchen door. I think it's Quil."

"Be careful and thank you for talking to me." I said grateful.

"We'll talk more about it. And, Frances, think about what I just told you." she said solemnly.

"I will, bye." I said, ending the conversation and holding on to my phone.

I placed the phone on the night table and sat back against the headboard of my bed. I couldn't decide on my own if I wanted to go to Brazil and study there for a semester. I couldn't be away from Seth. I just couldn't create a mental picture of living so far away from the people that I love the most. I covered my face with the pillow and began to cry. I just couldn't do it. My life without Seth had no meaning. He was everything to me. The tree branch was rasping softly against the window, as the wind blew it. A lightning struck near my house and I saw a dark figure climbing the tree next to my room. I got up from my bed in a swift movement and hid under it.

"Francheska," I heard a low voice call, as they opened the window. "Cheskie,"

"Seth?" I said, as I got out of under the bed.

Seth knelt in front of me and helped me up. He was smiling tenderly at me. His shaggy hair was wet and it fell over his face. I could see the softness of his green eyes, when another lighting struck. Seth was drenched and the water glistening over his body made me go weak on the knees. He was so handsome and so tall. His muscular, bare chest was exposed for me to see. He was smiling, but his eyes were sad, as he stared at me.

"Yeah, sorry to scare you like that." he said, holding my hand. I looked down at the floor and saw that water had pooled around him. I touched his chest with my free hand and felt him tense under my touch.

"How long have you been there?" I asked careful.

He shrugged, looking around my room and sighed. "A while," he said in his baritone voice. "Just a while."

"How long is a while, Seth?" I asked afraid, as I held his hand tighter.

"Fifteen minutes." he said gravely, touching my face with his warm hand. "I-"

"You heard my conversation with Claire, right?" I asked angrily. "You did hear it, Seth!"

"Parts of it," he said sadly. "My mind kinda went outta focus when Claire she said that you got accepted to go and study abroad in Brazil. Congratulations!" he said, forcing a strained smile.

"Seth, I'm not going." I said, walking closer to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. "I won't go." I whispered against his chest. He was still warm, even though he had stood under the rain.

"Why not?" Seth said, stroking my hair softly.

"Because I am staying with you. I love you and-" I said desperately, but he silenced me with a kiss. It was soft, gentle and sweet. I felt like he was giving me his heart in that moment. I loved him and I couldn't break free from his hold. I couldn't bring myself to break the connection that solidly held me to him.

He brought his hand to my face and cupped it gently. "I love you too, Ches, but I wont hold you down." he said sadly, as he closed his eyes and kissed my lips again. "I want you to be able to do the things you like. I want you to succeed in every goal that you've set for yourself. I want your happiness, even if we have to put a few thousand miles in between us. Baby, you have me forever. I am yours. I will not go anywhere, until you return back in to my arms."

"No, let's not talk about that now." I sobbed, getting on my tiptoes to kiss his chin. "I decided not to go."

"That'll make me real sad, Francheska." he said, pulling away from me. "I know that you want to go. You want to learn your grandmother's native tongue and you always dreamed of going to Brazil. This is your opportunity, princess. Go, I'll be here waiting for you. I will never stop loving you. Plus, it's only a semester. I can survive for a semester without you. It'll be hard, but we can absolutely do it."

"Babe, I am not going." I said with determination.


	20. Semester Abroad

_**A Fire to Keep Me Warm**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I apologize if some of you didn't like the previous chapter. I needed it in order to post this one. It has a surprising ending and I thought that it was cute. You lemme know, OK?

**Semester Abroad?**

_Seth's POV_

It was raining copiously, the sound of thunder boomed through the entire woods. My fur was covered in water, as I ran my patrols around La Push. With every lightning and thunder that I saw and heard, I became more worried about Cheskie. Since she was little, she had been afraid of thunderstorms. Damon and Paul weren't of no help in the matter, they made her fears of thunderstorms and lightning storms escalate. I wanted to finish patrolling, so I could hold her in my arms and whisper in her ear that everything was going to be fine. I was a mess, whenever it was something that involved my Francheska. She was so tiny in comparison to me. I was six feet and seven inches. My angel was only five feet and four inches. I practically towered over her, but it still felt good to hold her petite and slender figure tightly against me. She felt like a treasure that I needed to protect.

"_Seth, I get it."_ Collin said wryly. "_You are in love and you can't live without Francheska."_

Brady laughed and started to scratch his left side with a tree. "_Collin's jealous."_

"_Why?"_ I asked curiously. _"Do you want an imprint?"_ I asked curiously.

"_No!"_ Collin sneered. _"Imprints are a waste of time."_

"_He likes-"_ Brady began, but Collin ran to him and bit his hind leg. _"Dude, that hurt!"_

"_Do you like Francheska?"_ I asked curiously.

"_No!"_ Collin said sternly. _"Why would I? She is not my type of girl."_

"_Yes, he does."_ Brady laughed, as he limped to where we stood. _"He's had a crush on her since forever."_

"_Shut up, traitor."_ Collin hissed furiously. "_Don't pay attention to him, Seth."_

"_I didn't know."_ I whispered. A mental image of Collin and my Cheskie holding hands turned my stomach. _"I'm sorry, Collin."_

"_It's alright."_ Collin said nonchalantly, as he pushed Brady with his head and slammed him against a tree. _"It's not like she was ever going to give mean opportunity. That girl has been crushing on you since we were in diapers. I mean, I do like her, but it's just a crush. It's nothing serious, compared to your love for her."_

Brady limped to where Collin stood and began to laugh. It was a distorted sound that came from his wolf mouth. _"Collin is jealous!"_ he chanted in our minds.

"_Brady shut the fuck up."_ Collin demanded, gnawing Brady's ear.

"_You shut the fuck up!" _Brady said angrily.

I rolled my eyes and howled. _"Both of you shut the fuck up."_ I ordered.

"_Seth, I didn't know you cussed. So, how is life with an imprint that __adores you?"_ Brady said casually, as he pulled away from Collin. There were images projecting of Brady's head of Cheskie and me, holding hands down the school hall. Collin growled and shoved Brady.

"_Cool I guess."_ I shrugged, as I walked away from the two wolves fighting.

"_Cool? Aren't you going to be nauseating like Sam and Jared? They think of everything their imprints likes, has said or done in the last few days. At least you aren't as annoying as them."_

"_I worry about her a lot."_ I said honestly to Brady.

"_We can tell."_ Brady said.

"_Collin, I apologize if me dating Francheska bothers you. I never meant to cause anyone any trouble. It just happened; I imprinted and now I can't help it. She's loved me for a while now and I love her too. I can't be apart from her."_ I said glumly, as I saw Collin.

"_I'm fine. I don't like her the way that Brady is describing. I want her happiness and I know that you'll make her happy. That's all that matter." _Collin said.

"_He adores her, Seth."_ Brady chanted, making kissing sounds in our heads.

"_Shut up, dick."_ Collin snarled, as he circled Brady. _"You couldn't keep it quiet, couldn't you?"_

"_You shut up, asshole."_ Brady shouted. _"See, you were worried that Seth was never going to talk to you. I told you that you should've told him a while ago!"_

"_Guys,"_ A deep baritone voice filled my head. _"Stop fucking around and patrol. IF Sam hears you guys he'll surely give you grief."_

"_What's up, Embry?"_ Brady asked happily. _"How is Johanna?"_

Images of Johanna in her skimpy bathing suit filled Brady's mind. _"Perv,"_ Embry laughed. _"She broke up with me. So you can have her if you want."_

"_Why did she break up with you?" _I asked. I didn't like anyone to be unhappy. I hated when my friends were sad.

"_She says that I am hiding too many things from her." _Embry said, as his tall wolf form emerged from the darkness. _"I don't blame her. I can't tell her my intimate secrets or else the entire town will know about us."_

"_I always hated Johanna. She is so stuck up."_ Brady said haughtily.

"_Shut up, Brady." _I said annoyed. _"Seriously, what is wrong with you?"_

"_I'm bored."_ Brady laughed. _"Plus, I want to see those two fighting."_ he said, pointing at Collin and me with his head.

"_Why?"_ Embry asked curious.

"_Because they are in love with the same girl."_ Brady said, as he walked to where I stood.

"_You like Cheskie?"_ Embry asked Collin.

"_No!"_ Collin shouted and turned around and began to walk westbound. _"I'm leaving. I'm taking the west side of La Push. So leave me the fuck alone."_

Collin's thoughts were of a smiling and happy Cheskie. _"I can still hear and see your thoughts, dummy."_ Brady said nonchalantly.

"_You are insufferable, Brady. I swear, why didn't Aunt Lucinda just abort you?"_ Collin spat furiously.

"_I know what that means!"_ Brady chuckled, proudly.

"_Yes, it took you what, five years to know what it meant, idiot!"_ Collin said.

"_And the reason my mother had me was because she knew that you were going to be born a few days after me and she wanted you to suffer the hell my father, your uncle, put her through."_ Brady laughed.

"_Cousins,"_ Embry muttered and continued walking passed me.

"_Yep!" _I said, ignoring Collin's and Brady's argument.

I ran towards Embry and ambled beside him. _"I gotta go. My shift is over and I have to see my angel."_

Embry nodded his head and I dashed towards Cheskie's house. _"OK, see ya!" _I heard Embry mumbled in my head.

"_Bye, Em, Brady and Collin." _I said, when I was passing the pond where my father and I used to come and search for worms. It brought back tears, but I pushed them aside.

"_Bye, Seth!"_ Brady said happily.

"_Bye, Seth. Take care of her."_ Collin said sadly.

"_I will, Collin."_

I continued running towards my angel's house and the rain was falling harder now. The sound of thunder was louder and I knew that Cheskie was frightened. When I saw her house in the distance, I phased and put on my cutoff jeans. I walked closer to her house and stood under the tree that faced her window and stopped when I heard the conversation that she was having with Claire. I couldn't believe that Francheska didn't tell me that she had been selected to go and study abroad for a semester in Brazil. I was proud of her, but then I felt like the air had been stolen from my lungs. I was sad, that she didn't want to go, because of me. I didn't want to be the reason why she didn't accomplish her dreams or goals. I wanted her to go. She should go and live her life; I would be fine. If she was happy, then I would be too. I didn't want to hold her back; I wasn't selfish. After listening to her telephonic conversation, I climbed the tree and slowly made it to her room. She must've gotten scared, because I heard her feet shuffle quickly on the floor and when I entered her room, she was hiding under the bed. I wiped a few drops of water away from my face and walked to where she was hiding.

"Seth?" she asked relieved.

I knelt in front of her bed and helped her get out from under the bed. I smiled at her. She was so pretty. Her hair was a beautiful mess that fell over half of her face. Her light brown eyes stared lovingly at me. I would miss her when she left. A lightning struck and she went rigid.

"Yeah, sorry to scare you like that." I said, holding her hand.

She looked down and I followed her line of vision. Water had collected around me and her floor was wet. I sighed and muttered "Sorry". I would clean it up later, but right now, she was my priority. Cheskie touched my chest with her free hand and I held my breath. The simple contact of her skin with mine, was enough to make me go weak and do things to her that aren't acceptable.

"How long have you been there?" she asked, as her hand continued to move up my abs.

"A while," I shrugged, as I looked down at her hand on my chest. "Just a while."

"How long is a while, Seth?" she asked nervously. I gave her hand a squeeze and stood there.

"Fifteen minutes." I said glumly, touching her face with my free hand. She leaned her head against it and gently caressed it with her cheek. "I-"

"You heard my conversation with Claire, right?" she snapped. "You did hear it, Seth!"

"Parts of it," I said dejectedly. "My mind kinda went outta focus when Claire said that you got accepted to go and study abroad in Brazil. Congratulations!" I said, forcing a smile at her.

"Seth, I'm not going." she said, taking a few steps closer to me. She hesitated a bit, before she wound her arms around my waist and brought me to her. "I won't go." Cheskie whispered.

"Why not?" I said, stroking her hair softly and making soothing circles on her back.

"Because I am staying with you. I love you and-" she said desperately. I couldn't hear anymore. I needed to feel her and she needed to know that I loved her. No matter the circumstances that our lives were facing; I wanted her to know that she was the most important person in my life. I brought my lips to her, silencing her words. I tasted her lips and they were sweet, full of such love and innocence; that I fell in love with her all over again.

I brought my hand to her face and cupped it gently. "I love you too, Ches, but I wont hold you down." I said sadly, closing my eyes, memorizing this moment and engraving it in my memories. I kissed her lips again, this time it was more slow and tender. "I want you to be able to do the things you like. I want you to succeed in every goal that you've set for yourself. I want your happiness, even if we have to put a few thousand miles in between us. Baby, you have me forever. I am yours. I will not go anywhere, until you return back in to my arms."

"No, let's not talk about that now." she sobbed, as she got on her tiptoes and managed to kiss my chin. "I decided not to go."

"That'll make me real sad, Francheska." I said, pulling away from her. "I know that you wanted to go. You want to learn your grandmother's native tongue and you always dreamed of going to Brazil. This is your opportunity, princess. Go, I'll be here waiting for you. I will never stop loving you. Plus, it's only a semester. I can survive for a semester without you. It'll be hard, but we can absolutely do it."

"Babe, I am not going." she said with determination.

We talked for a while longer about the same topic, but she continuously told me that she wasn't going. She made me take a shower and wear some of Damon's clothes. When I was done, I walked to her bedroom and found her laying on her bed, as she clung to the teddy bear that my father had given her a long time ago. It brought memories and in that instant I knew what I had to do.

"Would you be sad if it was me the one that had to go and I said no because I don't want to be away from you?" I said, as I sat at the foot of her bed, touching her knee.

She raised her head and gave me a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"Baby," I paused and crawled closer to her. I pressed my body next to her and she rested her back against my chest. "If I was the one that applied to go to Brazil and study abroad for a semester... would you want me to go or stay?"

"I would want you to go, why? This has nothing to do with my decision to stay, Seth!"

"Yes, it does. You would want me to go, because you love me and wish me the best. You know that going to Brazil is a wonderful experience for you. You should go!"

"If it was you, then, I would definitely tell you to go." she said, shaking her head and looking at the ceiling. "I just-Seth, I don't want to be away from you. We've only been together for a few weeks. I only applied to go and study abroad, because I thought that you would never like me or pay attention to me."

"I don't want to be away from you," I paused and kissed her neck. "But just think about it... give it a chance. You'll have a blast. You'll meet loads of friends and... Would you consider going, for me, please?"

"No," Cheskie said determined.

"Why not?"

"I can't," she said annoyed. "What if you- start dating someone else?"

"Please, shorty," I laughed. "I won't ever do that to you."

"Seth," she whined, turning her body to face me. "I'm not kidding."

"Sorry,"

"Look," she paused. "I'm scared that you might get tire of waiting for me."

"Why would I? You and I are one! My spirit chose you to be the one and only for me. Why are you doubting our love? We'll be together forever! I imprinted on you. That's proof enough that I'll love you forever."

"Did you really imprint on me?" Cheskie asked unconvinced.

I nodded and kissed her temple. "Yes," I whispered against her ear. She shuddered and pressed her back closer against my chest.

"When?"

"The first time I saw you after I transformed into a werewolf." I explained, as my hand caressed her long hair. There were a few knots, but the smell of her strawberries and coconut shampoo lingered around my nostrils. It was a smell that was synonym of my angel.

"When was that?" she asked intrigued. "I want to know."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, please."

"OK," I said reluctantly, as forced her to face me and kissed her lips. "You won't hate me, right?"

What if she condemned me for what I did to my father? I was the reason he died. He saw me turn into a werewolf and he died of a heart attack.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Francheska asked, when I pulled from our kiss.

"Leah and I are the reason our father died." I said honestly.

"That's not true!" she said, sitting on the bed and looking down at me.

"Yes, it is, Francheska."

"But, how? What could you've done that caused your father such a-Oh," she stopped and reached for my face. She held it in her hands as her eyes searched mine. "I still love you. You aren't responsible, Seth. Don't forget it, baby."

"Yeah," I said, as I looked to the window. "Leah was angry because Sam and Emily were getting married and our cousin Emily, wanted her to be the maid of honor at their wedding."

"What a douche!" she said angrily.

"I know," I chuckled, as I looked up at Cheskie and found her setting herself closer to me and snuggling, until she was tucked perfectly on my side. "Heat stealer." I joked.

"It's not my fault that your arms are warm, like an autumn fire, Seth. You are like the fire that keeps me warm."

"I'm always here for you, anyways," I stopped and kissed her forehead. "So, Leah phased and became a werewolf. My father got scared. I got angry at Leah, well, somehow in the mix, I ended up turning into a ball of fur, just like Leah. Did you know that she is the first female in the history of the Quileute wolves to turn into a wolf?" I said casually.

Cheskie shook her head and placed her arm over my chest. "No," she mumbled, as she placed her leg over mine. "What else? Tell me more,"

"Well, she is the only female werewolf." I said, staring at the ceiling. "We caused our father too much strain and his heart couldn't take it and he died."

Cheskie climbed on top of me and stared down at me. "Poor baby, you must've suffered so much. I'm sorry." she said, her eyes welling with unshed tears. "I'm sorry."

"I did suffer." I said, touching her face and kissing the tip of her nose. "But that night, I ran far away from my house and somehow, my feet brought me to you. I heard you crying and I felt compelled to comfort you, but I didn't know how to get back to my human form. I felt the need to hold you in my arms. Just like this... and tell you that I was going to be there for you." I said, as I engulfed her tiny frame in my arms and kissed her lips.

"I felt protected that night... when I saw you in your wolf form, Seth." she said against my lips.

"You did?" I asked happily. She nodded, kissing my neck and resting her head on the crook of my neck. "I'm glad it was you. I never wanted anyone the way I wanted you. Seth, I know that you may not believe me, but I loved you since forever."

"I'm glad too, Ches. I stayed away because I could've hurt you. Being a young werewolf is dangerous."

"So, you saw me and you fell in love with me?" she asked happily.

I shook my head and sighed. "Well, to be honest with you, not really, princess. Everything happens in stages." I said seriously.

"What?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and flashing me an angry look. "When did you fall in love with me?"

"Let me explain, sweetie,"

"It better be good, Seth!" she said, punching me on the arm, and returning to her previous position.

"I did feel the connection. You became my everything. The center of my universe. It's like when you feel a pull, making you gravitate towards an object. Like the moon gravitating around the Earth, or the Earth gravitating around the sun. You became the force that pulled me down. Everything around me... it all ceased to exist and you became my center of hope, love and happiness. I wanted to protect you and comfort you."

"I like that." she said, as she looked up at me and kissed my collarbone. "But, Seth, did you feel anything for me... you know, before you imprinted on me?"

"I felt attracted to you. It's strange, because I always, um, I secretly envisioned the perfect girl and it was always you. I had plans on asking you out, but, I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. I mean, you were twelve and I was fourteen. We were too young. I did like you if that's what you wanted to know. I always felt the need to make you happy. Francheska, even if I hadn't become a werewolf, I would have ended with you. Somehow, our souls were calling, beckoning each other since we were young." I said, running my hand up and down her back.

She sighed and nodded. "I think so too."

We talked about life and how amazing our connection was. We were in love. Yes, we were young and probably naïve to the world, but we knew that we had what many people search for in a lifetime. We had a connection; true love. It was indestructible, powerful and it united us through time and space. We had the purest and rawest form of love: Eternal and blissful love. She felt asleep against my chest, as I ran my hand through her hair and held her in my arm. I dozed offtoo, when I heard her soft even breaths and the soft pelting of the rain against the window pane. It was great to hold her in my arms and imagine a lifetime of beautiful moments like this.

The next morning, I woke up early and found Damon standing on the doorway of his sister's room, his arms folded over his chest and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Dai," I muttered, as I rubbed the sleep off my eyes and carefully, took my hand off Cheskie. "What time is it?"

"You owe me," he said, as he stood straight and searched in his cutoff jean and pulled out an apple. "Want one?"

"Sure," I said, yawning. He threw the apple at me and I caught it. I slowly got up from the bed and covered Cheskie with her comforter. "What do I owe you, Damon?"

"Well, last night, my parents wanted to say goodnight to Cheskie and I knew that you were here, so I told them that I checked on her already. They believed me and you didn't get caught."

"Thanks, I guess." I said confused.

"You bet your ass." he said arrogantly. For a minuted he looked just like Paul, arrogant and annoying. "But, don't worry. I know my sister is safe with you. Come, let's have some breakfast before we go to school."

"What if your mom asks what I am doing here so early?"

"Don't worry. I'll told her that you stopped in the middle of the night and crashed in my room. How did you sleep?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly," he smiled.

"It was the best sleep I had in a long time." I said honestly.

"The power of imprinting, S." Damon laughed and we quietly walked out of Cheskie's room. I took a shower at the Leigh's residence and got dressed in some of Damon's clothes. We were the same size, so I didn't care. When I was done, I went to the kitchen and found Cheskie eating her breakfast and yawning.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, a mischievous smile on my lips. "You looked good this morning!"

"Thanks," she blushed. "I slept great. The best sleep in a while if you ask me."

"Eat your breakfast, Seth." Mrs. Leigh said, as she placed a plate in front of me and motioned me to sit. I sat in front of Cheskie and smiled at her as she ate. "Here is your food, Seth."

"Thanks, Mrs. Leigh," I said politely, as I ate the plate of oatmeal that she had served me.

I ate my food, as I stared at Cheskie and smiled at her. It was the perfect morning. When we were done, we helped clear the table and headed out the house. I got in the front seat with Dai and stopped at Claire's and Emma's house. Quil was there, waiting for us and somehow, we managed to fit in Dai's Honda Accord. When we got to school, I walked my angel to her first class and detoured to the the Junior class council, Mrs. Sanchez.

"Clearwater," Mrs. Sanchez said, when she saw me walk into her office. "How can I help you?"

"I want to go and study abroad next semester." I said confidently. "Can I have some information regarding classes abroad, please." I said, as I closed the door to her office and walked to her desk.

"Please, sit." she gestured me. I nodded and took a seat in front of her desk. "So," she paused and swiveled on her chair and reached for a stack of paper. "Where would you like to go?"

"Um, Brazil."

"What an excellent choice." she said happily. "There is one available spot and I want you to have it. There is only one student that chose to go to Brazil. Do you know Francheska Leigh?" Mrs. Sanchez asked, as she handed me a pamphlet.

I smiled happily. "Yeah, I know her." I said nonchalantly, reaching to retrieve the papers that she was handing me.

"If you go, you'll be staying with the same family that will be sponsoring her. If you really want to go, then I recommend that you fill this papers with your parents, Mr. Clearwater. It'll be a wonderful opportunity. Do you have a passport?"

"Yeah, I do." I said excitedly.

"Is it current?"

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Because, Clearwater," she smiled. "You will need it to go to Brazil."

"Oh, Ok."

"Alright, we will need all this papers filled and signed by this Friday if you want to go next semester. The reason I asked about the passport is, because it takes two to three months to get it. Since you have it and it's current, I can give you the OK to go, as soon as I get these papers signed and approved by your parents." she said, as she tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. "I'll also need a copy of your birth certificate, Immunization records and the rest of what you'll be needing is written on the pink paper. It has a list of all the things that you might need to make this trip a reality." she smiled.

"Thanks, Mrs. Sanchez, you don't know how much you've helped me." I said, as I opened my backpack and neatly placed the papers in a folder. "Thanks for the help."

"That's what we are here." Mrs. Sanchez said, as she stood up and walked me to the door.

We shook hand and I left her offie. The rest of the day went by uneventful. When it was lunch time, I walked to Cheskie's Literature class and waited for her. She smiled at me, when she saw me leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Seth, why the happy smile?" Cheskie asked me, as she took my hand in hers and we walked to the cafeteria. "You look happy."

"Oh, nothing." I said nonchalantly. "Just having a great day."


	21. You and Me

**A Fire to Keep Me Warm**

Disclaimer: I am not the owner.

AN: I hope that you liked the last chapter. This story is going to end in a few chapters. I have planned the end and I think that you are going to like it. Thanks for putting this story as a Favorite and for Reviewing. I am very thankful for everyone.

**You and Me**

_Seth's POV_

"You gotta be kidding me!" Mom shouted, when she stood behind me and read the papers that I was filling out. "You want to go out of the states to visit Brazil for a semester. It's a long time, Seth, it's like being four months away from me. Leah would be sad. The pack will be incomplete, Seth." she said, her voice tearing.

"Um, Mom," I said, turning my head to face her. "It's going to be fine,"

"It's just that," she said, her voice breaking, as she covered her mouth with her hand. "I will," she paused.

"What?" I asked worried.

"Leah," she began and paused again.

"What did she do?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"She, ugh, why am I crying? I knew this was going to happen. My kids are growing and they need to live their lives. I can't be selfish. I need to be happy for my children. They are great individuals." she said, as she reached her into her pocket and retrieved a wrinkled facial tissue. "Ugh, I'm such a mess."

"What wrong, Mom?" I said worried. She gave me a sad smile and then kissed my forehead. "Why are you so sad?"

She pulled out a chair that was next to me and sat. "She is moving out of the house. Leah, she decided that La Push wasn't enough for her."

"She is, but," I paused, drying the tears that were falling down her face. "Mom, I'm sorry."

She nodded and took my hand in hers and gave it a motherly kiss. "Jake and Leah decided to move in together." she stopped and wiped more tears that were falling down her face. "Le-Leah, she is so strong and I am glad that she is taking control of her life. She is a great girl. I'm just worried about her decision to move in with Jacob." she said, as she inhaled a deep breath.

"Why? Jake's still in high school." I said puzzled. "He has Nessie, she is still his imprint."

"I know, but he wants to be near your sister." she said. "I don't know Seth, but maybe imprinting is not so important. He cares for Nessie, but he just can't be away from your sister. I am worried about them. What if-"

"Don't say it, Mom." I said. I feared that if my mom said the words, she was going to jinx Leah's and Jake's relationship.

"She got accepted into the University of Washington."

"She did? I didn't know that she'd applied. I'm glad for her. She needs a change."

"She did and she is moving to Seattle. I mean, the school year doesn't begin until January and that is in three more months. "

"Oh," I said, feeling sorry for my mother's pain. "Mom, I won't be leaving to Brazil until January. We still have some time together."

"I know," she sighed. "I know." she paused, placing her hand on my forearm and smiling dejectedly at me. "It's just that, you leaving, Leah and Jake moving out of La Push... I feel lonely and sad. I miss your father. The anniversary of his death is today and I just feel so sad. I loved him very much. I lived with your father for almost twenty three years, Seth. I can't just start a new life and forget him."

"I know, Mom. You won't be alone," I said, smiling sympathetically at my mother.

"I have friends, Charlie, you and Leah, I know." she said, bobbing her head.

"Mom, you have Charlie," I said, kissing my mother's forehead. "I know you care for him."

"Seth!" she said surprised.

"Mom," I chuckled. "I know about you and him. There is no need to hide it. Leah and I know. We've seen you and Charlie get closer and I swear that I don't mind. You deserve someone that can make you happy. I've seen you smile so happily when you are with him. It's been a long time since you've been happy, Mom. You should give yourself a chance... I know that Dad would be happy if he knew that you are moving on."

"I'm not hiding anything, Seth. Charlie and I are just friends."

"Sure," I said, returning my attentions to the papers in front of me. "So, are you going to sign the papers to let your son go to Brazil."

My mother sighed and laughed heartedly behind her tears. "Why do you want to go to Brazil anyways?"

"To become educated." I said, as I filled in my address in the portion provided.

"Why, Clearwater?" My mother said, as she jabbed my side with her elbow.

"Because I want to see the world and learn and about life."

"Is Cheskie going?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" she asked seriously. I looked down at the paper and bit my lip. Was it the right thing? Yeah, anything for my girl was the right thing.

"It is," I said solemnly. "If I don't go, she will be stuck here in La Push and not live her dreams. I'm just trying to push her... she won't go anywhere if I'm not there."

"That would be her choice." my mother said, shrugging.

"I don't want that to be her only choice. I want her to live a happy life. I want her to explore the world and live her life. And the only way that dummy will do it is if I am beside her."

"Wow," Mom laughed. "You must really love her."

"With all my heart." I said seriously.

"Your father always thought that she was your soul mate, but he feared that he was wrong and you would've hurt her if you imprinted on someone else."

"He did?" I asked curious.

"Yeah," Mom said, as she took a paper from the pile that I had set to the side and began skimming through it. "Your father loved that girl as much as he loved Leah. He said that you and her were kindred spirits. I always saw how attentive little Cheskie was to you. You were her personal sun. You used to follow Mercy when she was pregnant with Francheska around. Anywhere she went, little Seth followed. Mercedes (Cheskie's mom) always joked around that you two were going to be married. I should've seen it coming." Mom said, her voice trembling.

"Mom," I said, turning my body so I was facing her. "Don't cry, please." I took her hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I can't help it. I miss the simplicity of our lives, sweetheart."

"I miss it too, Mom, but things change and change is good."

"Not always," she sobbed.

"Mom,"

"When was the last time you visited your father?" Mom said, changing the subject.

"I don't know." I said, letting go of her hand and shaking my head. "It's been a while. I've been busy." It was a lie. I still felt the guilt of causing my father so much pain. I should've been able to help him. I could've carried him in my arms and taken him to the hospital, but all I did was stare at him dying. I couldn't even bring myself to change and phase back into a human. I was a coward and his death will forever fault my dreams.

"Seth," Mom said, as she snapped me out of my reverie.

"Mom," I said, trying to sound nonchalant. "I have to finish filling out this papers by Friday. Can you sign here and there, oh, and here?"

"Sure," she said, eying me. "Only if you promise me that you are going to visit your father's grave."

"Fine," I said annoyed.

I grabbed the papers from the table and placed them on a neat pile and sighed. She would only sign them if she knew that I went to visit my father's grave. I had to bring back at least five pictures that proved that I had gone to visit my father's grave. I agreed, because I knew that I needed to dedicate sometime to my father, or at least, meditate on his life. Secondly, I wanted my mother to sign the papers. I wanted to go to Brazil and be with Cheskie.

After agreeing to do what my mother wanted me to do. I went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. When I was done, I had something to eat and headed out the house. I drove to Cheskie's house and parked my Mustang in the driveway and tried calling her cell phone, but she didn't answer. I walked up the cobblestone pathway and up the front porch steps and knocked on the door.

"Coming," I heard Dai's voice. He opened the door and stared at me quizzically. "Dude," he said confused. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorway. "What a little liar!" he whispered.

"Dai," I asked, raising an eyebrow and staring at him confused. "Where's Cheskie? I tried calling her on her cellphone, but she didn't answer."

"I don't know." Dai said, shrugging. "I thought she was with you."

"With me? No, I've been at home filli-um, doing some things. I haven't seen her since I dropped her home after school."

"I don't know where she went. She told my mother that she was going to be with Clearwater." he said, shaking his head.

"She said that?" I asked puzzled. Damon nodded and sighed.

"She is not with Leah, because Leah and my mother are out shopping for furniture."

"Why would she lie?" I muttered.

"I don't know. Have you tried calling Claire?" Dai said, as he opened the door wider and gestured me to come in. "Maybe Ches is with her."

"No, I saw Claire at the Ateara's store when I drove by it." I said, raking my fingers through my hair. "She was with Quil."

"Do you think my sis is in trouble?" he asked worriedly, as he trudged to the kitchen and grabbed his plate of food. He offered me some, but I politely declined.

"No, thank you." I said, walking to the middle of the kitchen and smelling Cheskie's scent lingering in the room. "She might be sad." I said, when I saw the calendar that hung by the back door. It had today's date circled. Yes, she was sad and I knew where she was.

"Why do you say that?" Dai asked, as he chewed on his food. "Can you feel her? Is your bond to her that strong that you can actually know how she is feeling?"

"I think," I said, suddenly feeling the pull of my imprint. "She needs me."

"Wow," he said, as he grabbed a spoonful. "Maybe your bond is stronger than the one I have with Emma,"

"I doubt it, it's all the same thing." I said casually. "I know where she is. I'll call you later, letting you know that I found her."

"OK," Damon said.

I ran out of their kitchen and hurried to my car. My heart was beating hard, because I knew that Cheskie needed me. She was in pain and I needed to console her sad little heart.

I literally, followed my heart and it led me to the cemetery where two years and a half ago, we laid my father's lifeless body to rest. I parked my car and slowly made my way to his lot. It was a hard journey. The last time I came here, was with my sister and the parking lot was as far as we made it. Last time I was here, the rain fell softly, mixing with my tears as I remembered my father. Today, it was raining, but the sadness that I felt was doubled. I was feeling Cheskies' sadness too. I armed myself with strength and made my way to his grave. I was a few meters away, when I found her sitting under the rain, her hair covering her face, as her little shoulders shook as she cried. I placed my hand over my heart and swallowed hard. I continued to make my way to where she sat, facing my father's unkempt grave site. She had a bouquet of yellow daisies, my father's favorite, on her lap. I got closer to her and listened to her speak.

"I," she cried, as she leaned forward and buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "I love Seth so much, Uncle Harry. He makes me happy. You would've been happy knowing that he imprinted on me. I told you that he was my soul mate. You knew that we belonged together." she mumbled, as she laughed through her tears. "I am happy with him. You raised an amazing son, Uncle Harry."

There was a brief silence and she shivered and sighed. "Well, enough about, Seth. You probably know all this. He's tall, handsome, he probably weighs like two hundred pounds of muscle. There are girls at school that like him, but he's mine. All mine." she giggled. I could smell her tears mixed with the rain. I should console her, but this was her time to be alone with my father's memories. "He spoke to the girls that were bothering me, because they don't do it anymore. He protects me and I feel so blessed."

"Um, well, I really should stop talking about Seth. Well, let see, oh yeah, my dad. He stopped going hunting. He says that it's not the same without you. Paul tried to go with him, but they returned the same day. Paul has no patience. Sweet-cakes is dating Rachel Black. Oh, and Dai, I know that he is a werewolf, just like Paul and Seth. Dai is dating Emma Young. They make a cute couple. They all look cute together. I like Rachel and Emma so much. They are fun and they make my brothers happy. You know how crazy I am about my brothers... I still have that brother complex, but it's not as bad as before. Now I have Sethy, he is, wow, my happiness... I don't have anything else to say... oh, I forgot, I want to go to Brazil. I got accepted to go for a semester to Brazil. I want to go there, but I can't leave him. I can't leave Seth. I can't leave him alone. What if I break his heart? What if he gets so sad that I- no, I can't think about it. It hurts too much to imagine a day without him. If I go to Brazil, I might die of sadness... I won't leave him. I won't make him sad!"

I sighed and walked closer to where she was. "Cheskie," I whispered, when I was close enough. "You are gonna get sick, princess." I said, as I sat behind her and accommodated my legs around her petite physique and brought her back against my chest. "Francheska," I whispered in her ear. The rain was still falling, but somehow, it was good. It was good to hold on to her and wrapped my arms around her. I was holding my life source. I felt complete and somehow, just somehow, my heart felt at ease. She snuggled closer and sobbed quietly.

"Seth," she sobbed. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here. I didn't tell anyone."

"I needed to come and visit my father's grave. I also knew that you would be here."

"Why?" she said over her shoulders. Her wet black hair clung to her pretty face. I tucked a few loose strands of hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. "You never come to visit your dad's grave..."

"How do you know that?"

"I try to visit him every Tuesday in the afternoon." she said. "I have been busy with school in the last couple of days and since I started dating you, I haven't been able to keep his grave pretty. Plus, Sue tells me to make you come and visit your father."

"She does?"

"Yes," she nodded. "In the summer, but I don't want to force you. I think that you should come on your own."

"Thanks for understanding." I said, kissing her lips. She wrapped one hand around my waist and brought me closer to her.

"Anytime." she said against my lips.

"Where did you get those flowers?"

"I bought them." she said shyly. "I usually steal Ms. Smith's daisies from her garden in the summer. She is mean and she hated your dad for not helping her clean the gutters of her house one fall. So I don't feel sorry for stealing them. Uncle Harry didn't like her, so it's fine." she laughed sadly. "But during the fall and winter, my mother buys me yellow daisies for Uncle Harry. I bring them here and we talk about things that are happening in my life."

"Sneaky girl." I laughed, gently kissing her lips. "Why didn't you tell me that you came here to visit my father's grave? Maybe I could have come with you."

"I don't know."

"Well," I said, my face turning grave. "I think that you should've told me. I could've come with you to keep you safe. I could have carried your burdens, shorty."

"I, there are things that only he can hear. Things that you can't know."

"Like what?"

"Seth," she laughed. "It's personal. I can't tell you. They are about you and only Uncle Harry and I know."

"So, it's so personal that your boyfriend can't know."

"Yes, that personal."

"Fine,"

"Seth, hold me tight, please." she said sadly. "Give me your heart, your hand and soul." she said, as she leaned her head against my chest. I did as she asked and leaned my head on the crown of her head. She smelled like a field of flowers mixed with the ocean breeze and the saltiness of her tears. "Feel my heart. It beats just for you. I love you." she said, taking my hand and placing it against her heart. "I've only loved you, Seth and I will die loving you. It's always been you and me."

"I love you too." I said, hugging her tightly. "It has always been You and me, Cheskie."


	22. Brazil

A Fire To Keep Me Warm

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Thanks for the amazing reviews. So, wow, I am updating all the stories today, I have been busy with school and life itself, so forgive me. Here is the next chapter, let me know what you think, please...

**Brazil**

_Seth's POV_

Today was a beautiful day. The sun was not hiding behind the clouds and the soft breeze blew into Cheskie's window, bringing with it the sweet smell of winter and pine trees. I woke up next to Cheskie once again, feeling the softness of her pajama against my bare chest. I smiled, when I opened my eyes and noticed that she was snuggled tightly against me, stealing my heat. It was becoming a habit for me to sleep in her bed at night. My best sleep was next to my girl. We just cuddled and snuggled close, until she fell asleep and dreamed of me. How do I know? Well, she mentions my name a lot in her sleep. She look so cute, when she says my name and a smile follows. I tease her about it and she tends to blush shyly, making her look even cuter. Today was a Saturday morning and we were going to Port Angeles to get a present for Jake's and Leah's farewell party. Leah wanted the gathering to be a bit intimate, but knowing Rachel and Kim, the party was going to have a lot of our friends and other people that we didn't know.

I turned on my side, careful enough not to wake Cheskie up, but she had a Seth-might-get-up-from-bed detector and quickly opened her eyes and placed her hand over my chest and shook her head.

"You can't leave," she said sleepily. "It's Saturday, Sethy." she said pouting.

I smiled at her and took her hand in mine and kissed the back of it.

"I wasn't leaving." I said, biting her knuckles softly.

"You weren't" she said, closing her eyes and sighing. "Because if you live I'll bite you." she laughed sleepily.

"Nope," I said, entwining my hand with hers. "I know its a Saturday and your parents don't check up on you. So, I'll stay a few minutes more."

Cheskie yawned and sat up on her bed and rubbed the sleep off one eye with her free hand. "Good,"

"Good," I said, when she let go off my hand and yawned louder, raising her arms up in the air. Her pajama top rose a bit over her navel, showing her perfect flat abs. I placed my hand and tickled her. She muffled her laugher and tried to fight me.

"Great!" I said, as I pulled her to me and she laid on top of me. "You are so ticklish, Ches. You aren't never going to resist me."

"Meanie," she said next to my heart, as she rested her head on my chest. "You, Seth." she paused and looked down at me. "You are the best boyfriend in the world. You are by far the best thing in my life."

"I didn't know that," I said playfully, as I caressed her long messy hair. "Tell me more."

Cheskie laughed and lifted her head to face me. "Now you know that you are the best. What else is there for me to say? OK, well, you are the best, because..."

Cheskie continued telling me why she thought that I was the best boyfriend in the world. To be honest, all the things that she described were my way of proving my love for her. I loved the girl more than my life and I did anything to make her happy.

"You are my world." she finally said, kissing my chin. "You are the best teddy bear in the world." she smirked.

"How did you sleep? I hope that I didn't make you too hot last night. I had to open the window a bit, because I was making myself sweat." I said, cupping her face in my hand, studying her face. She tilted her head to the right and rested her face on my hand.

"I slept good. In fact, since you started sneaking into my room at night; I am having the best sleep in my life."

"I'm glad." I said, smiling. I loved this girl. I could spend my life laying in bed, just staring at her. "So?"

"What, Seth? Do you want to talk?" Cheskie said, as she stretched out beside me and rested her head on the pillow next to my head.

"Well," I paused and bit my lip. Should I tell her that I was going to Brazil next semester and that I was staying with the same family that was sponsoring her? "I want to tell you something."

Cheskie propped her head on her hand and stared intriguingly at me. "What's on that pretty head of yours?" she said, poking my temple.

"What would you do if you found out that-"

"That you were dating someone else?" Cheskie interjected.

"No, shorty." I laughed. Cheskie was such a jealous little lady.

"Then?" she asked, raising a perfect brow as she stared at me. "What is it that you want to ask me?"

"Let me finish, please. It's important for me to know... I-"

"What is it?" she asked, sitting on the bed and looking worriedly down at me.

"OK, you can't interrupt me, or I'll tickle you again and wake up your parents."

"No," she said hysterically, as she placed her hands over my mouth. I placed my hands around her waist and pretended to tickle her. "Don't do that!" she squealed happily.

"Hush, your parents might discover me here, Cheskie." I said, kissing her cheek. "Keep it quiet, princess."

"Sorry," she giggled quietly, as she hugged me. "Go ahead and tell me. I won't interrupt you anymore, sorry."

"Um, OK, so, here is the thing." I paused and raked my fingers through her hair. "I got your birthday present and I sort of spent all my Christmas money on it, so I won't be able to get you something big and fancy for Christmas this year. I will get you something, but it's not so, um, well- WOW- I'm losing it. It won't be too extravagant, you know what I mean."

She nodded and gnawed at her lower lip. "Don't worry about it, Seth." she paused, and placed her hand over my chest. She traced her index finger down the dents of my abdominals and stopped when I went rigid under her touch. "Sorry, um, don't worry about the gift. I'll love it anyways, because it came from you. I'll love anything that you get me."

"Good," I said, smiling at her. "I know that you are going to love your birthday present."

"Why? What is it?" she asked curiously, as she carefully kissed my collarbone and then looked up at me.

"It's a surprise." I said, pushing her away from me. "Um, you shouldn't do that, Ches, I-" I said, moving away from her, because the proximity between us two, was doing things to me that weren't good.

"Well, can you give me a hint?" she asked.

"Nope, it's a surprise." I said, shaking my head and getting up from her bed.

"Fine, meanie." she said jestingly. "I just want to know a bit of what you got me for my birthday."

"You will, in about two months, Cheskie." I said, walking to the foot of her bed and grabbed my shirt from the floor. I put it on and sat near her foot.

"Ahh, no fair." she sulked and scooted closer to where I was sitting. She touched my hand with hers and patted it softly.

"It's fair." I said, smiling sadly at her. I turned my attention to the window and sighed. This was going to be hard for me. I didn't like keeping secrets from her, but I did want her to go to Brazil.

"What?"

"Are you going to Brazil?" I asked, turning to face her.

"No," she said flatly. "Not going and I don't want to go!"

"Yes, you are." I said. "You have to, because if you don't go, then I can't give you your birthday present and it would've been a waist of money."

Cheskie walked to her bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. I followed after her and brushed my teeth, since I had a spare toothbrush that I left in her bathroom and used it whenever I stayed with her.

"What did you get me?" she asked, sitting by the sink, as she watched as I brushed my teeth. "I want to know."

"Something," I said, as I rinsed my mouth. "I'm not telling you. What are you getting me for my birthday?"

"Stop being so elusive and just spit it out and tell me." she said annoyed, as she punched my arm. "You know that you want to tell me!"

"Nope, I have my dignity." I said, as I dried my mouth. "I won't tell you, shorty."

"Come on, Sethy," she said, kissing my nose. "Tell me." Cheskie batted her pretty eyes lashes and stared at me.

"Um, nope." I said, lifting her off the sink counter. I trudge to her bedroom and sat down on her bed and set her on my lap. "Please, go to Brazil." I begged her.

"I don't want to."

"You do!" I said desperately. "Look, Claire told Quil that she was going to be gone for a semester and he took it pretty well. She was worried that he was going to break up with her, but that's not how it works. We love our imprints with all our hearts and live to make them happy. We want only want what's best for them and we live to protect them. You need to stop worrying about me so much, Ches. I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself."

"But I care about you very much." Cheskie said, tears falling down her face. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"I know, but," I paused and kissed her lips. She wound her arms around me, bringing me closer to her. Her lips were soft and I enjoy the intimacy that we shared. "Shorty," I said against her lip. "Y-you need to understand that I want your happiness. I know that you want to go to Brazil. I heard you tell my father that you wanted to go to Brazil, but, you are scared that I'm going to be broken hearted, and I won't. I mean, I'll be sad that you aren't next to me, but I need to know that you are going to Brazil, that way," I trailed off, sighing.

"That way, what?" she asked nervously.

"I can make plans for the semester that you are going to be away."

"What kinda plans? Not date other people?" Cheskie said, rolling her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, silly." I said, pinching her cheeks.

"Then, what are you going to do?" Cheskie asked sulking.

"Ugh, you really are stubborn. I want to plan my days, that way I am busy and I don't miss you that much. Because if I don't have something to do, I'll lose it and end up in Brazil."

"I wish you could go with me." she said sadly.

"Why?"

"I want to share my goals and dreams with you." she said, kissing my cheek and making soothing circles on my arm.

"We'll have a lifetime together... to do many wonderful things together." I said, grabbing her hands in mine. "We're still young, princess. We are going to be able to spend time together. And we can do fun things."

"Like what?" she asked, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"One day, you and I, we'll be able to go to around the world together." I said.

"You promise?" Cheskie said, raising her pinky finger in front of me.

"I promise." I said, as we linked our pinkies together, to seal our promise. "Do you promise to go to Brazil?"

"Um, I don't know." she shrugged.

"You need to decide soon. They need to know that you are going. You have until next Tuesday to give your final word." I said, cradling her in my arms.

"How do you know?" she asked, pulling away from me, scrutinizing me.

"I did some research."

"Oh, OK" she said quizzically.

"So, wanna get ready so we can go to Port Angeles and get Jake and Leah their presents?" she asked curiously.

"Sure, I should leave now and get ready." I said, kissing her lips again. She clasped my face in her hands and kissed my lips hungrily. "Baby, I have to go. My mom might be worried about me. I don't want her to get upset. She's already sad that Leah and Jake are moving so far away from us."

"Seth," she whined, when I tried moving away from her. "Seth," she whispered against my ear and then kissed my cheek.

"Yeah," I said, leaning my face against hers. "Why are you looking at me so sadly, shorty?"

She shrugged and kissed my forehead. "Seth, if Jacob can love Leah, even though, um, he imprinted, does that mean that you can do the same?" she asked dejectedly.

"What?" I asked perplexed.

"You know," she said, looking away from me. "Leave your imprint behind and fall in love with someone else. I thought the bond between the wolf and the imprint was strong,"

"I don't want to-"

"But can you?" she interjected. "Can you leave me behind and fall in love with someone else that isn't me?"

"Shorty, I'm only going to repeat this once, so please, remember it."

"OK,"

"There is no one that I would rather have as my soul mate than you. You are perfect and I love you with every fiber of my being and with all my heart. Even before I imprinted on you, I loved you. So, don't be afraid that someone is going to take your place, because I can guarantee you that it's never going to happen. You are it for me, shorty. Remember that!" I said, kissing her lips.


	23. Did You?

**A Fire To Keep Me Warm**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Enjoy! It's a little too fluffy for my liking, but that's what I want from this story. It's beautiful and sweet. I love it when the story shows how innocent and sweet love can truly be.

* * *

**Did You...?**

The moment that my feet stepped inside the Clearwater's residence, I knew that there was something wrong. I held Seth's hand tightly and with my other hand, I clutched the gift that we had gotten Leah and Jake for their farewell party, tightly against my chest. The atmosphere was extremely dense and uncomfortable. I had a feeling that it had to do with a certain person that stood alone near the punch table. I looked up at Seth and he just smiled at me and gave me a soft peck on the cheek.

"Let's go sit down." Seth said, smiling gently at me.

I nodded and let my boyfriend guide me towards the plastic chairs that had been set for guests to seat in the living room. I took a seat between Jake and Seth. Jake smiled at me and gave me half a hug and then turned his attention to the girl that was near the kitchen table and then at Leah. He looked pensive and I could see that he was troubled.

"I think that I want to seat over there, Seth." I whispered into Seth's ear. He nodded and quickly got up from his chair.

"Do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Nah,"

"Anything to drink?" he asked, as he looked away from me. "Maybe we should seat near the table."

"OK," I said, taking Seth's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

An hour past and the tension around the room was beginning to become palpable. Jacob managed to make Leah smile for a few minutes, but then Leah's mood changed when Nessie asked to speak to Jacob. In that instant, Leah wasn't the same girl that I had come to admire and love. She looked bitter and her green eyes were filled with anger, as she stared at the Nessie. We decided to seat far away from Jacob and Leah. Seth was afraid that they might phase in the middle of the room, by the way that Leah was trembling. In reality, those two looked like they were about to spit fire from their mouths. I wanted to console Leah, because she was a good friend of mine and whenever I was sad, she always had words of wisdom to share with me. She always managed to make me happy. I got up from my seat and felt Seth's hands on my waist. I looked back at him and he shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked confused, as I looked down at him. "She would do the same if I was the one that was sad!" I hissed in a low voice.

Seth continued to shake his head. He stood up from his chair and wrapped an arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. "Trust me," he paused, kissing my forehead. "You are safer here with me. Cheskie, please, I'm only doing this for your own good."

"I can't just ignore this." I said, sounding like a petulant child. I pushed Seth away from him and took a few steps, when he grabbed my arm and spun me around. He looked dejected by my reaction.

"Come back to me, precious." Seth said, walking back to the seat that he'd been sitting in and pulled me to him and sat me on his lap. He pressed me closer to his chest and hid his face on the crook of my neck. "Let Leah be on her own. She'll be alright. She just needs to burn some steam. She'll be fine."

"But," I said, pausing when I saw Nessie walking around the Clearwater house as if she owned the place. She was smiling at Jacob's direction. I looked across the room and found Leah on the verge of phasing. "Is that why?" I whispered into Seth's ear.

He nodded and kissed my hair. "Yes, but don't say anything."

"OK," I promised.

I sat on Seth's lap for a while, watching attentively as Nessie walked up to Jacob and placed her porcelain hand on his muscular arm. Jacob went rigid and moved her hand away from him and smiled at her.

"Want to talk?" Nessie asked.

Jacob nodded and got up from his chair and placed his hand on her elbow and steered her away from prying ears. I could see how well their bodies moved together, so synchronize and I could see that they were content in each others company. I felt a lone tear fall down my face and I cried for Leah's heart.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked me.

"Nothing," I said softly, wounding my arms tightly around his neck. "I have something in my eye."

"Liar,"

"Shut up, Seth," I sobbed quietly, hiding my face on his chest.

"Leah will be fine, Cheskie."

"You should worry more about your sister, baby." I said.

"I do." he said, kissing my hair. "That's why I am staying out of her relationship with Jake. I will let her deal the way she wants. Plus," he paused. "Nessie is his imprint. Leah is not."

I lifted my head and stared at Seth's green eyes and sighed. I turned my attention to the people around the living room. I saw Paul, Damon and their imprints. They were in love with them, because of a magical thing call imprinting. I felt my heart break at the realization that they all have been forced to love us. We weren't chosen by the hearts, but by destiny. At least, Leah was chosen by Jake because he heart wanted her. That's why I wanted Leah to be happy, because they both deserved each other. Imprinting destroyed lives!

"Don't you dare think like that!" Seth warned me.

"But it's true!" I said, wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

"It's not like that, Francheska!" he said sternly. I looked baffled at him. He'd never spoken to me in that tone. I stung a bit and I could feel my tears falling down my face. Everyone in the party was looking at us. "Cheskie, don't think like that. Please, don't cry!" Seth said miserable. "Look at me." he said, forcing me to look at him. "Listen to me, princess. I love you. I love you so much. I love you, believe me. I love you."

"What the fuck is going on?" Paul asked, as he approached us. Rachel towed behind him. "Why is my sister crying?"

Seth ignored him and continued to look at me. I got up from Seth's lap and wiped the tears off my eyes and gave him a weary smile. "I'm fine, guys. I have to go to the bathroom, OK?" I said, trying to sound chirpy.

"Come back to me, please." Seth said sadly, as he slowly let go of my waist.

"I will." I whispered. I turned around and gave my brother a hug. He hugged me back and gently let me go. "I have to really g-go." I sobbed.

"OK, then." Paulie said seriously. "We'll be here, waiting for you."

"OK," I muttered, as I quickly made my way across the living room teeming with people and ran down the kitchen hall.

I used the bathroom and stared at my reflection. I washed my face and cried a bit more. I felt confused, lost and sad. I didn't want Seth to be stuck with me, because destiny wanted me to bear him strong children to carry the wolf gene. I opened the bathroom door and didn't find anyone in the hall. I made my way to the kitchen and there was no one. I walked outside the Clearwater's house and ran towards the old garage that Uncle Harry used to use to fix his boat and cars.

I sat on the hood of an old car and buried my face in my hands and began to cry. I don't remember how long I was alone in that abandoned garage. I could feel the rain pelting against the tin roof and somehow I felt even worse. I wanted Seth to be near me, but I knew that I couldn't. It wasn't fair that Seth was with me, because I was chosen to carry on the wolf gene. This love: it wasn't real. The love that he felt for me had been practically forced down on him. My poor Seth had no saying in his love life. He'd been brainwashed into loving me. I hated myself and I hated imprinting. Destiny or whatever the freak it was, had handed me down to be with Seth for a lifetime. I should've been happy for that. I've always loved Seth. I always dreamed of being his girlfriend and marrying him when I grew older... but now, those dreams seemed to have been built on clouds or on a girls selfish wishes and desires. They had no solid foundation. I was so confused. Seth didn't deserve this.

"Francheska," a female voice called from outside. I held my breath, hoping that the person calling me didn't find me. "Are you in here, Cheskie?" she asked, knocking on the door that led inside the garage. I hid behind the Old Jeep Cherokee that had belonged to my late uncle and crossed my fingers, hoping that they didn't find me.

"Emily," Rachel called, making the girl that had opened the garage door jumped, startled. "I knew I find you here."

"Rachel," Emily said softly, placing her hand over her heart. "You startled me!"

"I'm sorry." Rachel laughed gently. "I didn't mean to. Paul sent me out here to search for his sister. He's interrogating Seth."

"Why?" Emily asked confused. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Paul blames Seth for making his sister cry. If Cheskie is sad, Paul and Damon go crazy to protect her. I love that about Sweet-cakes. He's so overprotective and fiercely loyal to his family."

"I know." Emily said proudly. "Rache, we should go and search for her in the house. Claire said that she saw her running around the-"

"Excuse me," said a deep voice.

I felt my heart beating hard against my chest. I knew that Seth was able to find me in a mall filled with people. Somehow he always manage to find me. He said that it was an invisible cable that held our souls together. He could easily follow the strange tugging in his heart and could easily find me. I sighed and slowly got out from behind the car.

"Francheska Alizabeth Leigh, come with me." Seth said angrily, as he walked to where I was and grabbed my hand.

"I told you she was in there." Rachel said.

"I didn't see her." Emily whispered.

"Thanks for finding her, Emily." Seth said, smiling at his cousin. "Can you tell Leah that Ches and I will be back later?"

"I doubt there will be a later for the party." Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Who invited that creepy girl?"

"I don't know who invited Nessie." Emily said sadly. "But she's really putting a damper on poor Leah's farewell party. Leah might be the only one leaving La Push after all."

"I would love to chat and gossip with you girls, but we gotta go." Seth said, looking down at me.

He clutched my hand tightly and we ran under the rain towards his car. He opened the door for me and watched as I climbed inside. He closed the door for me and mosey around the Mustang and opened the driver's side door. He buckled his seatbelt and placed his key on the ignition, making the engine roar to life.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, smiling down at me.

"I don't know." I muttered, looking away from him. "Faraway?"

"Let's runaway together." he said seriously. "You and me, together.

"What?" I asked puzzled, turning my body to face him. "What are you saying?"

"If I runaway with you, will you understand that I love you? Will it be enough for you to understand that you are my world?" he asked miserably.

"I know that you love me-" I said, but he cut me off.

"Then what's the problem, Cheskie?"

I began to cry. How did I tell him? "Imprinting!" I yelled, burying my face in my hands. "I hate imprinting!"

"What about it?" he said, taking my hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It ruined your life, Leah's life and let me tell you something..." I said, but trailed off. Somehow saying those words, my soul was hurting.

"What?" Seth asked baffled, as he parked on the side of the road. "What the hell, Franny?"

"I know that Sam caused Emily those scars on her face." I said, sobbing.

"True," he whispered, as he looked down at our joint hands. "But what does that have to do with imprinting?"

"He hurt her, Seth."

"Not intentionally, he was a new wolf. Ches, he'd imprinted on her and-"

"Imprinting hurts." I whispered.

"It does," he said, letting go of my hand and placing his over his heart. "It's hurting me right now."

"See, I'm right."

"It hurts my heart when you're sad. I want to see you happy. I need to see you smile. Francheska, I need you. When you ran away from me like that earlier," he paused, looking at the road ahead. "You broke my heart. You want to kill me?"

"I'm sorry." I said sadly. "I'm so confused. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Why? I told you that I love you. I tell you that you are my world. Why won't you tell me what the fuck is making you act so strange?" he asked desperately. "Tell me,please."

"It's, ugh! Seth, answer this question as truthfully as possible. I need to know, please." I begged, as tears cascading down my face. "I need to know the truth, Seth."

"OK, I will, just stop crying, princess." he said, reaching for me and hugged me. "Don't cry, please."

"I can't help it. I'm so sad." I sniveled.

"But why? I've done everything I can to make you happy. I've given you my heart, my life and my soul. What else do I have to do to make you smile at me again, angel? Tell me and I swear that I will do it. Just tell me."

"S-Seth," I hiccuped.

"Yes, Cheskie," he said gently, as he wiped a tear with his thumb.

"How did you feel about me, before-" I stopped and inhaled deeply. "Before you imprinted on me?"

Seth didn't answer. He kissed my lips and slowly let go of my hand. He put the car on drive and bolted down the road. I stared at him sadly. He didn't love me when he was a normal human being. He started to feel love for me after this horrible curse. I couldn't believe that I thought that imprinting was true love.

We came to the end of the main road and he made a right on the street that led to my house. He slowly pulled the car into the driveway of my house and parked his car. He didn't even look at me to acknowledge the fact that I sat beside him. He turned the engine off, opening his door. I felt the tears fall down my face and the hurt that was in my heart was unbearable. Seth walked around his car and opened the door for me. I was about to get out, when he stopped me. He motioned me to scoot a bit and sat beside me, cupping my face in his hands. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of his breath tickling my skin. His lips met mine and I could feel myself melting in his hands.

"Do you really want to know how much I love you, Francheska?" he whispered, as he gently pulled away from our kiss. I nodded and waited for his lips to meet mine, but they never did. "Come, you have to see something." he said sadly, as he took me by the hand and helped me out of his car. "I don't have an umbrella so we are going to get wet." he said, as we walked towards the house.

"OK," I mumbled, as I struggled to catch up with him.

"Come," he ordered.

We walked around my house and stopped on the backyard. He took a step away from me and I felt alone. I shouldn't have acted so insecure earlier. I should've kept my mouth shut about the entire thing.

"Follow me," he said, as he continued to walk. I trekked after him and stopped when he halted. We stood in front of the tree that faced my bedroom window. It was the tree that he always climbed whenever he sneaked into my room.

"What are we doing here?" I asked confused.

"Climb on my back and don't let go." he ordered.

I nodded and did as I was told. I held on tightly to him and didn't even look down, as he climbed the thirty feet tree. When we got to the branch that overlook my room, he stopped.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Sit on that branch," he said softly, pointing at the branch that was a little higher from the one that he was sitting on. He managed to help me up. I clung to the tree and watched as he climbed down on a lower tree branch and looked up at me.

"Do you see your name carved on the tree branch that you are sitting?"

I nodded and moved my head closer to where my name was carved. I held on to the tree trunk and looked in shock back at Seth. "I wrote that three years before I turned into a wolf, Francheska." he said, his eyes full of sorrow and hurt. "I carved your name with the hunting knife you gave me."

"I remember the hunting knife," I whispered. "I gave it to you for your fourteenth birthday." I sobbed, hiding my face in my arm.

"You remember that you went on that hunting trip with my dad, your father, Damon, Collin, Brady and me." he said, his voice was low. "You were the only girl, but you were amazing. I had fun with you."

"Yeah right! You didn't let me do anything. I wanted to make my own s'more and you told me that I could get burned. I couldn't gut my own fish, because you were afraid that I cut myself. I remember when I accidentally fell on the water and almost drowned." I laughed behind my tears, which were mixed with the rain. "I got sick after we returned from that trip. I got pneum-"

"You got pneumonia and your mom didn't want anyone to visit you." he said, moving closer to me, lifting my head to face him. "I needed to find a way to see you and make sure that you were alright."

"Yeah, she said that one sick kid was enough." I laughed behind my tears.

"I used to climbed this tree at night just to see you." he said, smiling at me. "You looked so cute when you slept. It made me feel at peace whenever I got to see you. I would sit here for hours just staring at you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, if you continue reading the carving on the tree branch, it says Francheska Liz and S.C." he said, blushing.

"Why Francheska Liz?"

"I didn't like Alizabeth." he said, scrunching his nose and grinning.

"You still don't like my name, do you?"

"No!" he laughed, giving me that amazing dimpled smile that sent my heart raising fast. "Franny, look at the date that I carved our names together."

"September 15," I paused and sobbed loudly. "A few months before you imprinted on me." I mumbled.

Seth nodded and smirked at me. "Yeah," he whispered, climbing a bit higher on the tree, until he was sitting on the same branch that I was sitting. He placed his arm around my waist and kissed me on the neck. "Three years ago, angel. I've loved you long before I even knew that I was going to become a werewolf or before I imprinted on you. I loved you then and I still love you today. I love you so much. You have no idea."

"But," I paused, gnawing at my lip. "I told you that I loved you and you told me that we were too young." I said sad.

"I wasn't interested in love. I did like you. I've always had that affinity for you. I've always been crazy for you, shorty. I wasn't ready to love or let my heart decide for me. But, I did love you. I was just scared that I would hurt you. You know, I am two years older than you, Cheskie. I play rough and you have always been so sweet, delicate and just so tiny. I still think that if I hold you tight, you might break." he chuckled.

"I won't break." I mumbled, resting my cheek on his chest.

"I know, that's just my way of thinking. I think of you like a precious stone. I have to keep you safe or someone might come and steal you from me."

"Never." I said, kissing his chin. "I'm yours."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Seth." I said contently, brushing the tears that continued to fall. "I'm yours."

"I know." he whispered, next to my lips. "I've always known that. But thankfully, imprinting also helped, because it solidified my love for you. It's just something that needed to happened to us. Imprinting it's like the cherry on top of your favorite ice cream sundae." he explained, smiling widely at me. "You are my love and you will always be my love. I live and die for you. Remember that, silly girl."

"I will,"

I sighed sadly and he kissed my forehead. "What now?"

"Leah and Jacob, they-" I said, but he interrupted me with a passionate kiss. "Leah," I managed to say, when he ended our kiss. His lips came crashing on my lips and he continued kissing me. His tongue gently glazed my lips, before prodding inside my mouth. I held my breath and savor the intimate moment that were so rare with Seth.

"Leah and Jake," he said against my lips, before biting my bottom lip and suctioning softly. I moaned softly, my hands flying to cup his face and bringing it closer to me. "They have their own world rules about love. Plus, Nessie is Jake's imprint. He cares about Nessie a lot, but he doesn't love her the way that he loves Leah... You have to stop worrying about them. Jake and Leah are still together. Nessie doesn't love Jacob. She is in love with someone else."

"She is?" I asked, sliding my tongue over his lips.

"Mmm," he mumbled. "Yeah, she is in love with someone else. We should change the subject..." he trailed off, as he continued to kiss me.

"I'm glad that Leah and Jake are still together!" I said, pouting.

"I do too. But remember, Cheskie, Leah is a big girl and she knows what she wants. She can handle her life." he said, leaving a trail of velvety kisses down my cheeks.

"OK,

"Good," he said, giving me one last kiss on the lips, before he pulled away. "Come on, let's get you in to dry clothes." he said, tousling my hair playfully. "I don't want you getting sick. Paul and Damon might skin me alive if that happens."

"OK, can I borrow your camera phone?" I asked, as I hugged the tree.

"Why?"

"So, I can take a picture of my favorite tree." I smiled.

"We can do it another time, Cheskie. When the rain is not so cold for you."

"But," I sulked.

"Now,"

"OK," I said, sticking out my tongue out at him. "I love you, Seth."

"And I love you, Cheskie." he said, taking me in his arms, before he jumped down to the tree and landed perfectly on the ground.


	24. Strange

**A Fire to Keep Me Warm**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Well, I apologize for the delay in updating this story. I haven't been dedicating my time to this story, because I want to finish my other story Nostalgia. I think that if I only have three or two stories, it's easier for me to write them. Well, this semester I am taking just three classes, so it's going to be easy to update on a regular basis. Well, that's all the rambling you'll hear from me. Thanks to ParamoreDecoy for reminding me. Well, without further ado, here is your new chapter…

* * *

**Strange**

It was pouring when I grabbed my sweater and sat outside the rocking chairs in the front porch. This kind of days reminded me of Sweet-cakes and Damon. When it was raining the hardest that my brothers and I would stay still watching the rain fall, but as soon as it would start thundering, I would run inside the house like the coward that I was. I missed my brothers. I barely got time to see them. They were always busy with life, patrolling and their imprints. Nothing was ever going to be the same. We were all going to continue to drift further apart. We were all in love and to be honest, life was never the same when I wasn't near my Seth. I was happy for them, they were happy, content and smiling; that's all the proof that I need. But it would be nice to spend more time with them. I guess that after making my decision to go to Brazil to study abroad, I've been a little nostalgic and melancholic.

I curled my legs close to my chest and wrapped my arms around them and rested my chin on my knees. I couldn't call Claire because she was at the Makah reservation visiting her family. I tried calling Seth, but he was working, patrolling around La Push, making our lands safe from vampires. I didn't want to bother him. I wanted to be a bit independent from him, but let's be honest, I was attached to that guy. I tried hard to concentrate on other things, but my mind was constantly taking me back to the time when Seth and I first kissed. It was one of the most marvelous, perfect and wonderful days in my entire life. I would forever treasure it. Seth had been the only guy that I've ever kiss and I had a feeling that he was going to be the last one. I couldn't imagine myself with someone else. Life, my life, my world was Seth. I revolved around him and that was never going to change.

I was deep in thought that I didn't hear the car pulling up the driveway. I was thinking of Seth's green eyes and the way the corners of his lips curved into a smile. He was beautiful… especially, when he wasn't wearing a shirt and his broad chest and shoulders were exposed for me to see. It was like watching God's delicate masterpiece.

"Hey," Collin's voice brought me back from my reverie. Collin was slightly taller than Seth, with gray eyes that seem to search my soul whenever he stared at me. His hair was long and his bangs were always covering his eyes. It was a mystery to me how he was able to see his way around. I noticed that he was only wearing sweatpants that tied in the front and a black pair of untied adidas shoes and no shirt. "What are you doing outside? It's cold, you might get sick." he said. "I bet Seth wouldn't want you to get sick."

"I'm fine," I said, smiling and waving at him. "Are you looking for Dai? He's not here. He's at the Makah reservation with the Young family. He couldn't stay away from Emma and left early today."

"Nah," Collin said, as he walked up the cobblestone pathway that led to the front porch steps of my house. "I know where he's at. He wanted me to go with him, but," he paused and placed a small yellow and brown plastic cage on the first porch step.

"Collin Chenowa, you should get out of the rain! You don't have a shirt on and I bet the rain drops are cold," I said worriedly, as I got up from the rocking chair and walked closer to the steps. "Come on, come over here."

"I'm fine. I'm a wolf, I won't get sick." he said, smiling. "I can't really stay long. I just came to give you something for your birthday."

"Me?" I asked surprised. "What is it? My birthday is not until December, Collin. What is it? Why is it in a cage? Is it a cat? A puppy? A snake? Just tell me!" I asked intrigue, as I watched him crouch down and open the cage that he'd set on the steps. "And why aren't you wearing a shirt? You know that you'll get sick! I believe that even wolves get sick!"

Collin laughed heartedly, as his hand searched for something inside the yellow and brown cage. "It was rainy so I covered it with my shirt, because I didn't want the little dude to get wet, but it was useless, the rain water seeped through the fabric and he got wet-"

"What if that's not rain water and it's that the little dude's peed on your shirt?" I laughed, as I crouched down to see what was inside the cage.

"Um, no, you are wrong." Collin said, looking up at me and smiling. "It's rain water. I have a perfect sense of smell, my darling."

"Ahh, that's not fair," I giggled. "Ok, so when can I see my early birthday present," I said excitedly, extending my hand forward. "I want it now!"

"Geez,"

"What is it?" I asked excited, standing up straight. "Hurry up, Collin, the suspense is killing me!"

"Um, it's a baby bunny." he said shyly. He reached his hand into the cage and slowly pulled out a white fur, wait that's not correct, it should be a tiny super hairy bunny out. "It's an Angora bunny. This little guy is going to get like a fuzz ball… full of hair and cute..."

I ambled down a couple of steps and was now leveled with Collin. "No way, you got me a cute Angora bunny!" I shrieked in contentment. "You know, I've always-"

"Yeah, you always wanted one." he finished the sentence for me.

"How did you know?" I asked curiously, as I petted the little bunny.

"Seth's thinks so much about you that, well, we know everything about you."

"Like what?"

"Like what, what?"

"What does he thinks about when he thinks of me? I hope is nothing bad, because we haven't-it's nothing bad, right?"

"No, Seth's a good guy," Collin chuckled. "He's not like Jared, when he thinks of Kim or how your brother Paul thinks of Rachel Black. Yuck," he shuddered.

"OK, so what is it that he thinks about, when he thinks of me? You can tell me, right?" I asked curious.

"Um, he thinks that you're cute," Collin paused. "But even I know that." he blushed and looked down at his enormous hands. The white bunny looked like a miniature in his russet hands. I laughed and caressed the bunny's ears. "I know that you like animals that are tiny and you enjoy helping others. You're kind, friendly and just a great person to hang out with."

"Oh, wow, he's so sweet." I said, thinking how cute my boyfriend was. "So, why did you get me this lil' fella?"

Collin raked his fingers through his hair and cleared his throat. "I went to Seattle with my brother and we went to the pet store and I found this little fella, waiting for someone to shower it with love. I thought of you. I've seen how much you love Seth when he's in his wolf form, so I thought that you could dote all your attention to this bunny, when Seth's isn't around. This rabbits have been bread and domesticated to be pampered and coddled. I thought of you and I had to buy it for you. He's just as cute as you."

There was an awkward silence, but I smiled bravely at Collin. "You shouldn't have, Collin." I said, placing my hand on his arm. He quickly tensed up and then nodded. "But I promise to love him and take good care of the tiny baby bunny."

"Here," he said, gulping hard, as he handed me the bunny. "You can name it anything that you want. Just don't call it Collin, please."

"I wasn't." I laughed. "Thanks," I said, as I took my little fuzz ball in my hands and brought it to my chest. "Ohh, it's shivering I'm gonna take him inside and dry him. Wanna come in?"

"Um," he paused and got to his feet. Collin was as tall as Dai, so I could lend him some of my brother's clothes.

"Oh, come on, I won't bore you with my extensive knowledge of long words and science. I promise and besides, it's your fault for challenging me to read a dictionary, Collin."

"I wasn't thinking about that, I was-"

"Come on, I'll lend you some of Dai's clothes, so you can change into them. I can also make you a Quesadilla. Mom bought a Quesadilla machine the other day, so they are super easy to make. I'll make you five of them if you want. We have leftover chicken. I can make some food for you. I know you, Cole, you can never deny your love for food. Plus, you'll keep me company."

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head and picking up the cage.

"Oh come on, you know you want to," I said, wiggling my eyebrows at him. "Food, Collin."

"I don't know, Ches," he said worriedly, placing one hand in his pocket. "Won't Seth get jealous?"

I shrugged and held on tightly to my new pet bunny. "Why would he get jealous? We are friends, right?"

"Yeah, friends." Collin said dryly.

"So, are you staying or not?"

"Nah, I should go." Collin said, handing me the cage. "It's getting late and I should go and help my mom make dinner. Take care of your bunny. I hope that you like it."

"I love it," I said sadly. "Thanks," I said, sighing dejectedly. I didn't know why, but I felt the urge to cry. I guess that I felt so alone without Seth and having Collin in front of me reminded me of the void that I felt when my boyfriend wasn't near me. "Collin,"

"Yeah," he said, quickly making his way to where I stood. Unknowingly to me, I was crying. Collin clasped my face in his hands and gently brushed the tears away with his thumbs.

"Stay, please… I need someone to talk to." I said behind my tears. "Please,"

"About what?" he said, slowly letting go of my face and taking a step back. "Why are you so sad?"

"I decided to go to Brazil," I paused and brought my bunny closer to my cheeks. I snuggled him closer to me and sighed. "I don't know how I'm gonna tell Seth. Can you, I don't know, help me? You can give me advices. You've always given the best advices, Collin."

Collin took a few steps back, until he was leaning against the column in the porch and folded his arms over his chest and stared at me. "I think that you'll be fine. You don't need me. You've never needed me, Ches."

I sighed and looked down at the floor."There is always a first time."

"Yeah, sure," he said, rolling his eyes. "I should go,"

"OK, then," I said despondently and waved at him. He spun around and began making his way towards his car. "Thanks again for Gizmo." I said loudly.

Collin stopped in the middle of the way to his car and gave me a puzzled look. "Gizmo?"

I nodded, moving to the right side of the porch and looking down at him. I placed the cage on the balustrade and hugged my bunny."Yeah, I named him Gizmo."

Collin wiped the rain off his face and smiled radiantly at me. "Why, Gizmo?" he asked confused.

I giggled and kissed my bunny. He was really a tiny ball of fur. It was white and the only visible color on him was his pink nose and ears. "Because that's the name of the pet that you used to have, remember?" I said.

He nodded and walked closer to the porch, placing his hand on the railing and looking down at me. "You were the one that let him loose, weren't ya?"

"No," I said shocked. "Why are you blaming me?"

"You and Claire were the last one that saw him, so I'm assuming that it was you, wasn't it?"

"Um, I know who it was, but it wasn't Claire or me. I swear…"

"Then, who was it?" he asked, arching a perfect eyebrow. "You can tell me. It's been five years, Cheskie. Gizmo might be dead or became some animal's lunch."

I cringed at his words and felt protective of my new acquisition. "Fine, but you can't tell him that I told on him."

"Him?" Collin asked. I nodded and looked away from his eyes. "Was it Seth?" he asked. I shook my head and sighed. "Brady?"

"Yeah,"

"I see," he laughed. "Brady said that it was you. What a little liar! I'm gonna have to teach him a lesson… that little punk."

"Just don't be too harsh on him, Cole." I laughed, placing my hand on the balustrade.

"I won't," Collin said, placing his hand on mine. I jumped startled, but suddenly relaxed. It was nice to speak to Collin. He was easy going, so different from what I'd thought. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Cheskie, I know that we haven't really been good friends in the past and I'm partly to blame… But if you need anything, just know that I'll be there to help you. Regarding Brazil, just go and enjoy your life. You'll be happy with the surprises that life has in store for you. Just know that Seth will never leave you. He's been chosen for you and he'll never leave your side."

"Thanks," I sobbed happily. "It means a lot to me to hear those words coming from you. I know how hard it is for you to tell me all this."

"Yeah," he paused. "I just want you to be happy and I know that Seth is the only one that can make you smile so brightly, Cheskie. Be happy and enjoy your life. We only have one and we need to make the most of it, right?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling at him. He beamed me a powerful smile and winked at me, as he slowly let go of my hand. I quickly grabbed it and sighed. "Thanks you so much for your kindness."

"Don't worry, Cheskie. You're Seth's girl and he's my best friend. I'll always be here to help." Collin paused and sighed. "And Ches, remember that Seth is always going to be happy as long as you're happy. You shouldn't worry about anything else. Things will fall in their place. You won't ever lose him. You are his life and you've been chosen to be with him for a lifetime."

"Thanks, Collin. I appreciate you coming over and brightening my day by speaking to me and bringing me this little guy. Gizmo is beautiful. Thank you so much." I said.

"I'm glad," Collin said, giving my hand one last squeeze before he left.

I walked inside the house, feeling happy and content for the first time today. I guess that having Collin over made a different. I walked up to my room and set the cage on the floor next to my bed and pulled out my blower. I placed the rabbit on my lap and turned on the hair dryer on low and from a distance started to dry my little Gizmo. After I was finished, I placed Gizmo in his cage and washed my hands. When I was done, I went back into my room and laid on my bed and slowly drifted to sleep. A few hours later, I opened my eyes and found that the room had gotten darker.

I yawned as I sat up in my bed and saw a large figure sitting at the foot of my bed. "Hey," I said sleepily.

"Hey, princess." Seth said happily. "I see that you got Collin's present."

"You knew that he was getting me Gizmo?"

"Um, yeah, I knew," Seth said sheepishly. "Why? Are you mad at me? If you are, I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, don't be silly."

"Oh, OK," he said relieved, as he scooted closer to where I sat. "I placed the bunny in the cage, since you didn't lock it, angel... Doesn't he look like a white hair ball?"

"He's cute!" I said, playfully punching him on his arm. "Seth, I love you so much. I'm so blessed that we are together and that I have friends in which I can rely on."

"Yeah," Seth said nonchalantly, as he rested his head on my pillow and turned to me and smiled. "So, I saw Collin's memories. You're going to Brazil?"

"Yeah, why are you so happy? Do you want to get rid of me so fast?" I said sadly, as I hugged him tightly to me.

"Man, you really are silly, Shorty." he laughed and kissed my forehead. "I am just glad that you decided to go to Brazil. I got something reserved for you and the only way that you can enjoy it is if you go to Brazil."

I nodded and placed my head on his chest. "I think is the best for me. I think that I can live a semester away from you, as long as we talk almost every night, email each other and send text messages."

"I think so too, Cheskie." he said, closing his eyes and yawning. "I'm beat."

"Me too." I said, yawning too. "I missed you today, baby."

"I missed you too, but now I'm here with you and I am so happy to be near you." he said, kissing my forehead and then lips.

"Me too, hold me tighter." I whispered in to his neck. I felt his warm arms wrap around my shoulder and his steady heartbeat. I slowly drifted back into a comfortable sleep. I felt at peace, knowing that Seth was always going to be next to me, no matter the distance.


	25. Brothers and Sister

**A Fire to Keep Me Warm**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: This is a short chapter and Paul's narrating it. I didn't have too much to add, since I'm wondering how I'm going to end this story. Hopefully, I will and I will get to give my fingers a break from all this typing. Again, thanks for reviewing. I love you all.

* * *

**Brothers and Sister**

_Paul's POV_

It was three days before Francheska's departure to Brazil. I was surprised that I had held it together for so long. I mean, that was my baby sister that was making an adult decision for the first time and it was scaring me. She was leaving and I couldn't stop her. I had no right to stop her. She wasn't meant to be stuck in this reservation for life. She'd a choice! Not that I mind being a wolf and I definitely didn't mind protecting my people. I was glad to finally find something that I was good at. I just didn't picture my sister stuck in a small town, with the same people, where the most interesting thing that ever happened here was cliff diving or dirt bike riding. There was nothing for my little sister here. She was the only one of my siblings, that had the opportunity to leave and make something of herself. She was the one of my siblings that could spread her wings and fly faraway from here. I wanted her to find her true happiness.

I've always been proud of her. I've watched her grow in to an amazing young girl. I've loved her from the moment mom and dad told Dai and me that our mom was pregnant and was having a little brother or sister. I remember my mother tucking me in at night. She would lay beside me in my bed and read my favorite bedtime story and I would be touching my mom's belly and wishing that it wasn't a dumb brother like Damon Jose, but a tiny and beautiful sister. I guess that I prayed with such faith because a few months later, I was blessed with a beautiful little sister. She didn't look like Dai or me. Her features were more like my mother's; beautiful and delicate. She'd inherited the Latina side of our mother and they made her even more beautiful to me. My mom spent three weeks searching for a name for our sister. Dai wanted to call her Big Bird or Elmo; which he still does from time to time. I mean, he was only two and a half years old, but I always knew that my brother was going to be the dumb one in the family. He fell too many times on his head, unabling him to speak coherently at the time and rarely used that brain that God gave him(he still doesn't use it, but that's another story!).

I remember watching our mother going through different books looking for a name that was suitable for my new sister. She read many books and I remember watching how she fell asleep on the couch, tired of reading. I would approach her and play with my baby sister, because Cheskie was always in her bassinet next to our mother. One night, after our mom fell asleep, my little sister was cooing happily in her bassinet, when I loomed over her and she smiled at me. Her bright eyes were so radiant and she made me swear to myself that I was always going to protect her. I guess, that it's a normal thing for older brothers to watch over and protect their little sisters.

I placed my finger on her hand and she held it tightly. She smiled contently at me and didn't let go of my finger. I sat on the coffee table next to her and got bored of having her hold my index finger, so I began to skim through the books. That's when I saw the name Francisca and its different variations. I fell in love with the name Francheska. I woke my mother up and told her of my discovery. The next day, mom made lasagna and gave me a present. It was a Transformers toy and when I asked her what I did right, she hugged me and kissed my nose.

_"You gave your sister her name,"_ she smiled and turned to Dai and scolded him, because he was throwing the pasta on the baby's face.

When Francheska was three months old, we moved back to La Push. My father was from there and my family followed after him. A few weeks later, we went to visit an old friend of my father's. It was Harry Clearwater. He was a great guy and he loved us like we were his own children. He became Francheska's godfather and those two developed a special relationship. Everyone fell in love with my sister. She was so cute and so easygoing for a little baby. She didn't cry, only when she was hungry, wet or tired. Everyone loved playing with her. Leah and the Black twins babysat her and showered her with attention. Cheskie was the ideal little baby girl. We spent most of our Fridays and Saturday nights with the Clearwaters. No one really noticed, but I saw how my baby sister became infatuated with Harry's little son. His name was Seth. He was the same age as Damon, so he became good friends with my little brother. Cheskie's eyes would follow Seth in the room. Wherever he went, her eyes would too. If he wasn't within her eyesight, she would pout and look dejected, until her personal sun would appear.

Francheska continued to grow and so did her fascination with Seth. She followed him around like a faithful disciple. The first time she crawled, she ended crawling to where Seth and Damon sat, playing with their Lego blocks. She clapped happily when she reached his side and giggled nonstop. Seth didn't mind the attention that he got from her. In a way, now that I think about it, he enjoyed it. Cheskie's first word was Seth's name. My parents were surprised. They knew that she preferred him over all of us. Maybe that's why I didn't like him that much. He was her adoration and she defended him with all her might. I didn't understand what was happening, but I did know that someday, Seth was going to take my sister away from me. That pissed me off even more!

I tried to let go of these feelings, but the more I saw my sister become attach to him, the more I disliked him. Like every good story, it comes to an end. Seth phased into a werewolf just like me. That same night he found his soul mate in my sister. At first, I hated it. I wanted to rip his balls off, but then I saw how happy he made her and it calmed me-just a bit! It was strange to watch and witness how Seth saw my baby sister grow before his eyes. What surprised me was the fact that he'd loved her even before he knew that she was his soul mate. The kid has loved her forever and now that he knew that they were meant to be together, he decided to follow her to Brazil. I couldn't argue that. I knew that she was going to be safe with him.. Wherever she went he would follow. In a way, I'm happy, because I know firsthand what it means to love a person with all your heart and want to be there for them...

I sighed as I saw Damon and Cheskie laughed and joke as they approached my car. I had invited them to come and have dinner with me. I wanted to be able to spend some time with my siblings, since I have been so focused with work and my own imprint, Racehl, that I felt that I've abandoned the people that saw me grow into the person that I was today.

"Where are you taking us?" Damon asked, as he got inside my car and buckled his seatbelt.

"There better be food," Cheskie said, from the backseat. "There better not be girl's wearing skimpy outfits and dancing on a pole, Paul."

"Shut up, Elmo," Damon said happily. "This is good, our older brother is taking us out to eat and he's paying. What could be more fun?" Damon crossed his arms behind his head and sighed happily. "This is the life."

"You are shutting up, right?" Cheskie laughed. "Cause if you're gonna be talking all the way, then I want out!"

"Guys," I mumbled. "I just want to spend time with my brother and my dear sister. Is that a crime?"

"Paul," Cheskie said worriedly, as she leaned forward and placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her from the rearview mirror and sulked. I didn't want her to leave. She was still young. I didn't want to even think that my sis was going to be in Brazil away from me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling at her. "I'm just hungry." I lied.

She nodded and sat back on the backseat. "Are you happy?" she asked suddenly, bringing me back to the reality.

"Excuse me?" I asked befuddled.

"Are you happy?"

"Why do you ask?" I said, arching my brow.

"Because I want to know," she shrugged. "Are you and Damon happy?"

"I'm happy," Damon said in his nonchalant way. "Emma makes me extremely happy."

"I'm glad," Cheskie smiled. "What about you, Paul?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Why do you ask?"

Cheskie crossed her legs in the backseat and shrugged. "Just curious."

"Are you happy?" I asked her, reducing the driving speed to a bit under the speed limit. She didn't answer and just stared at the road ahead. We drove down the main street and made a left on Vinyl St. It wasn't raining, which was a blessing, since it was always raining at this time of the year and the entire year in La Push.

"Yeah," Cheskie finally said. I looked at her from the rearview mirror and noticed that her eyes were moist with unshed tears. "I have my family… I have you guys. I know that I don't tell you often, but I think that Sweet-cakes is the best friend in the world. I love you and I'm happy that you found love." she choked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"What about me?" Damon asked, turning his body so he was facing her.

"I love you too, Dai! You guys are the most amazing brothers and I have been blessed to have you guys in my life. I'm blessed! I have mom and dad! They are great and they gave me older brothers that drive me crazy, but at the same time I love them so much!" she began to sob.

"We are blessed to have a cute sister like you," I blurted out. I never used cute, beautiful or anything that a teenage girl would over use in her vocabulary. But my little sister was so cute!

"Oh, don't say things like that," Cheskie sobbed, her voice breaking. "I'm g-gonna cry,"

"Paul she was already crying," Damon said, as he turned around to face the front. I pulled the car to the side of the road and placed the emergency break on. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the driver side door and walked out of the car and into the woods. I couldn't face it anymore. I was going to miss my sister and I couldn't cry in front of her. I didn't want her to think that I didn't want her to leave. I knew that this was going to be an excellent opportunity for her. She was smart and she did deserve this chance to learn and to become a responsible person.

"What is he doing?" I heard Francheska ask Damon, as she got out of the car.

"I don't know," Damon said, shrugging and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Let's follow him."

"OK," I heard Cheskie say. After a few seconds, Damon and Francheska stood behind me. We were overlooking the ocean and the beautiful sunset. "Wait, I know where we are,"

"You do?" I asked, turning to face her. She nodded and walked closer to me and linked her arm with mine. "We used to come here the three of us four summers ago. We used to jump down the cliff and land on the water. It was a riot!"

"Wow, that was years ago." Damon said, shaking his head. "We should do it again."

"Are you crazy?" I barked. The water was cold and I didn't want Ches to get sick, because we weren't careful enough.

"No, let's do it!" Cheskie said excitedly. "Please,"

"No," I mumbled. "Am I the only voice of reason here? Cheskie, the water is cold. You won't be able to survive a cold. Damon and I are wer-"

"Oh, come on!" she whined, laughing, as the wind tousled her hair in all directions. "I know that you are a werewolf. I've known for a while, so stop acting all protective on me. Come on! Look, if we jump together, with our arms linked, everything will be fine. Your heat, Sweet-cakes and Dai's heat, will keep me warm. Plus, the shore is just a short distanced swim away."

"Come on, Paulie!" Dai said happily. "She's living in two days. We won't have our sis for six months. Let's do it! Let's have fun memories! Who knows when it will be the next time that we get together, just the three of us!"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "We'll have more time to do things together, but not cliff diving in the cold water."

"Please,"

"No, Cheskie!"

"Please," Cheskie said, pouting. "I'll be very happy if we jump."

"Fine," I said, giving up as usual. Her pouts had the power to break me in to tiny pieces. She just looked so cute. I think that I have a sister-complex. Great! Another thing that has me so fucked up! "But don't blame me if you get sick!"

"I won't," she laughed. "Ready," Cheskie squealed happily, as she linked one arm with mine and the other with Damon's.

"Ready?!" Damon shouted. "You, Paul?"

"Ready," I muttered. We moved closer to the edge of the cliff and Cheskie looked down. "Are you ready, Francheska?"

"Never been ready!" she exclaimed, her heart was beating hard and fast against her chest. "Let's do this!" she said, as she created momentum and we ran closer to the edge and took a leap.

Thinking back to all the adventures and misadventures that I have lived with my sister, she's always been the most adventurous of us. Actually, Damon and her, sort of had that same spirit. I just gave in to their whims. I am such a pushover! I wonder if we'll have more moments like this. I wonder if my little sister will always stay like this. I hope that she always stays with that carefree spirit and wild heart that only make you want to live life to the fullest. I guess that she's going to be alright. I know that she's going to live a wonderful life.


	26. I've Missed You

**A Fire To Keep Me Warm**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Yes, this chapter is leading to the most awaited moment in the history of this story. I appreciate the warm reviews that I got for the previous one. I don't have any brothers and I can say that I know how the relationship between brothers and sisters work, but I can imagine that it's something like that. Also, this story is going to get super fluffier in the next chapter. I can't wait to post it! Well, this is it for this Saturday morning, expect more this tonight and Sunday night, so be ready. Please, review and let me know how I am doing.

Mercy

* * *

**I've Missed You**

_Seth's POV_

I was already packed, my bags were in the trunk of my mother's Jeep and I was excited to see the face Francheska was going to make when she saw me in the same plane as her. I got her mom to give me the same flight information and I have the seat next to her. It was going to be the best Christmas, New Year's and Birthday present all wrapped into one for Franny. I could imagine the expression of joy that she was going to make. I couldn't help smiling at the way things were going. I felt bad for not telling her, but it was part of my surprise for her. I wanted to go to her house and see her, but I was so beat. I figured that if we were going to be in a plane for more than eight hours and doing so many lay-over, that we could spend our time together, snuggling and chatting on our way to Brazil.

I knew that we were going to be spending time together, but she didn't. She probably thought that I didn't love her anymore. I really haven't spent enough time with her. My little angel was depressed and sad… Yeah, I bet she was. I knew my Cheskie like the back of my hand. She always got sad when she wasn't able to spend quality time with me. I truly had been busy with work, patrolling and with schools finals. I have been up to my head with last minute preparations, that I lost the notion of time. It was the night before we left to Brazil and I totally collapse on my bed and didn't wake up, until the phone started ringing.

I reached across the night table, searching clumsily for my phone. I curse myself when my hand hit the corner of the table making me winced.

I found the phone and sighed before I blindly picked it up. "Hello, this is Seth," I mumbled sleepily, my eyes still closed, as I yawn.

I could hear soft breathing followed by someone sniffling. I had a feeling that it was going to be Cheskie. I quickly sat up on my bed and ran my hand over my face.

"Seth?" Cheskie said dejectedly.

"Cheskie," I breathed, raking my hand through my hair. "Baby girl,"

"Yes, um, are you awake?" she asked quickly and I could hear voices on the background and for a second, I could've sworn that I heard Jake's voice.

"I am now," I laughed nervously.

There was an awkward silence followed by a loud bang that sounded like someone slamming a door shut. "Why didn't you come to the farewell party?" she asked softly. "I waited for you. Leah and Jake came. Everyone was there, except you."

"Wow," I gulped hard. I completely forgot about her farewell party. I felt like a douche bag. I had to think of something to say and to gravel for her forgiveness. "I'm sorry. I totally forgot! I'm so sorry, baby girl! I-"

"It's alright," she said quickly, her voice breaking and her breathing labored. "A-Am, ugh, I hate crying! Am I g-going to see you tomorrow? I r-really want to see you, baby." she added.

"Yes, you'll see me." I said, sitting on the edge of the bed. I reached over to the lamp and picked up the picture frame that had our picture. I ran my thumb over her picture and sighed. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Well, I'll let you rest. I'll be getting back to my house." she said, laughing sadly. "I'm sorry that I woke you up-hold on, please," she said and then the background noise was muffled. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" I asked worriedly, as I got up from the bed and walked to the window. I could see Jake's beat up yellow Rabbit on the driveway. I could see Leah sitting on the passenger seat, staring at the front of our house. I closed my eyes and I heard the soft, familiar heartbeats of my angel.

"Baby," I began, but Cheskie cut me off.

"I'm, ugh! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have called you this late. I sort of sneaked out of the house and came to see you. I wanted-Look, I just wanted to see you… Can you at least, I don't know-"

"You're outside my house, right?" I asked, as I walked to my bedroom door and opened it. My mom was snoring on her room and I sighed, because when I opened my door it slammed against the wall making a loud noise.

"Yeah," she choked, coughing softly. "I should leave. I'm sorry that I woke you up, baby." she said mortified.

"No, no, no, don't, OK!" I said, as I scurried down the upstairs hall to the staircase. "I'm running down the stairs as we speak. I'm coming! I'm coming! Don't leave, please." I practically hopped on the steps, until I was in the living room. I rushed to the front door and opened it and found the most beautiful person, staring sadly at me. I wanted to kiss away every tear that she'd shed in my name. I hated making her sad.

"Hey," I said, closing my flip phone and held it in my left hand.

"Hi," Cheskie said despondently, as she looked down at her feet and then up at me. "It's nice seeing you." she whispered and looked back at Jake's car.

"How are you?" I asked, taking her small hand in mine. She was only wearing a light jacket over her flannel pajamas and a hat. I whisked her inside and waved at my sister and her boyfriend.

"I've missed you, Seth. I haven't seen you and all-" she sobbed softly.

"I'm sorry, angel. I've been so busy with work and taking the finals and working extra hours so I could afford your present. I've been neglecting you, but I promise that it's for a good excuse… you'll see tomorrow…" I said, taking her in my arms. She felt so small and delicate, in comparison to my size. I wanted to carry her in my arms and never let her go. I kissed her forehead and looked down at her as she cried.

"I understand, Leah and Jake have been telling me about you working hard and I swear that I understand. I know that you are going to visit me in Brazil and you need the money. I really understand," Cheskie cried, as she wiped the tears with the sleeve of her brown sweater. "I-I just thought-I wanted to spend time with you. I thought that maybe-well, that you forgot about me and didn't want to see me anymore. I-I thought that I broke your heart and you hate me and never want-"

"Shorty," I said, pulling her tighter in my arms. "I'm not mad at you. I didn't forget you. I don't hate you, I love you so much and that will never change, silly. I know that I haven't been there for you, but I have my reasons. I can't tell you right now, angel… but, you'll understand soon. Just stop crying, please." I said, as I drew lazy circles on her back. "Just relax, come inside. I don't want you getting sick."

I ushered her further into the living room and closed the front door. We stood still, holding each other and enjoying the feel of our company. I kissed her cheeks and her soft lips, but she continued crying. I felt bad for unintentionally hurting her. My angel was sad and it was all because of me.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked, guiding her to the sofa. She sat first and I soon followed.

She shook her head and offered me a weary smile. "No, thank you. I should let you rest. You look tire and I want you to be fully rested. You might have to go to work tomorrow. I just wanted to see you." Francheska said, forcing a smile and getting up from the sofa. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down to me and hugged her tightly.

"I don't work tomorrow."

"Oh," she said, a hint of hope in her voice. "I'm glad, then. You can rest longer."

"You are glad?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah, about that," she paused and wiped a lone tear with the back of her hand. "Can I spend the night with you? We just-can we cuddle? I haven't been able to sleep these past few days. I've missed you so much, Seth." she said shyly.

"I've missed you too, Ches." I said, clasping her face with my hands and bringing her face closer to mine. "Shorty, don't worry about a thing, I'll be with you forever." I said, gliding my tongue over her lips. Her lips were slightly parted, and I prodded my tongue in to her mouth and tasted her sweet wine. She responded softly at first, as she shyly tilted her head to the side and gently tugged at my hair and moan. "I've missed you so fucking much, princess." I moaned against her mouth. "I'll be with you forever, Shorty."

"In my heart and always…" she whimpered against my lips.

"Yeah," I mumbled, as I pulled away and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I will be with you forever, but that's not what I-"

"Come," Cheskie interjected. "I'm sleepy and I have to leave early to the airport." She got up from the sofa and took my hand and struggled to help me up. "I need to get stronger." she laughed.

I chuckled as I stood up and lifted her up the floor and hoisted her over my shoulder. She giggled and writhed to get down. "Keep it quiet, my mom is sleeping." I said.

"OK,"

We made it to my room and I closed the door behind us. I walked to my bed and slowly placed her down. She crawled under the only blanket that I had and shivered. I had the window opened and the room was nice and cozy for me, but freezing for my angel. I stretched my lithe form beside her and placed my arms around her and brought her to me. She nestled her head on the crook of my neck and accommodated herself next to me. It felt divine to hold her so close to me. I kissed the crown of her head and sighed.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day, hah?"

"Um, sad is more like it," she whispered, as she turned her body to face me. I looked down at her and kissed her nose. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"You shouldn't say those things." I said, smiling at her. "We are going to be together forever."

"I wish I could think like you, Seth." she said, kissing my neck and running her hand over my arm. "I wish I could be so optimistic like you."

"You are," I said nonchalant. "You just need a bit of faith," I laughed.

"That should be my New Year's resolution." she said, moving closer to me. "I didn't make any. We didn't make any together like we'd planned."

"Yeah," I muttered. "I've been so busy."

"I propose that we make New Year's resolutions, Seth."

"Mine would be to love you forever,"

"Mine too, Seth."

"What are your plans for the future?" I asked her, nibbling on her ear, as she hummed. "I want to become a teacher and marry you."

"I want to be a nurse," she said, placing her elbow on the mattress and propping her head on her hand. "I want to get marry after high school."

"That'll be good."

"You think?" she asked hopeful.

I nodded and kissed her chin. "I'll be two years into my college career and if we hold on a bit longer and not have any children right away, we can do it."

"You think so?" she asked against skeptical.

"Yeah," I nodded fervently.

"Good," she sighed. "I don't want kids right away. I have something to tell you,"

"Go ahead," I said, adjusting my pillow.

"Promise not to tell anyone, please." she begged.

I bobbed my head and yawn. "I won't, Shorty."

"Paul and Rachel are going to have a baby." she said happily. "I'm going to have a nephew and I will be back before she has him or her."

"I'm glad." I said sleepily. "Go to bed, princess. Tomorrow is a busy day for us."

"Yeah, good night." she mumbled, as she threw her leg over mine and settle her upper body on top of me. "Now I can go to sleep." she smiled and kissed my lips one last time and rested her head on my chest and slowly felt asleep.

It was around five o'clock when my alarm went off and I found that Cheskie wasn't in my room. I quickly ransacked the room, searching for her. I found a letter next to my cell phone. I read it and sighed. She'd called Damon to pick her up right after I fell asleep. She didn't want to get in trouble if her mother didn't find her in her bedroom. I smiled to myself and got ready to surprise my angel. I couldn't wait any longer.


	27. Brazil or Bust

A Fire to Keep Me Warm

* * *

Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own a thing.

AN: Yeah, it's me and this is the last chapter. Enjoy and have a great year.

* * *

**Brazil or Burst!**

_Seth's POV_

I went to Cheskie's house early in the morning and hugged her tightly, before her brothers and friends stole her from me. She held on to me for a few minutes, before Dai and Emma, Rachel, Brady, Claire and other friends of ours, wished her a safe trip. She cried for an hour, as her father placed her luggage in the trunk and ushered her out of the house. She cried even more when Paul hugged her and told her that she was the best little sister in the world. If crying wasn't enough for her, Damon surprised her with a ticket to Brazil, making her bawl even louder. He told her that next month, Emma and him were going to visit her for one week. She was excited and stared hopeful at me. When it was time to for her to leave, I stood close to the front porch steps and waited patiently for my chance to kiss her and hold her. Cheskie kissed her mother goodbye and they hugged for another five minutes. It was a sad scene, but I knew that Cheskie was going to be alright. It's going to be good for her to fly solo for a while-OK, let her think that she was flying solo for a while- I waited for Francheska at the last front porch step of her house and I felt anxious. Paul glared at me and ambled closer to where I stood and extended his hand. I hesitated a bit before I grabbed it and shook it.

"Mom told me about you going to Brazil with Francheska," he paused and stood closer to where I was. "I'm glad that my sister won't be alone." he said, clearing his throat and looking at the people that exited his house and walked near us. He nodded his head to Emma and Damon as they passed by us.

"Bye guys," I said, waving at my best friend and my cousin. They waved back and continued on their way.

"Um, Paul," I said, but he interjected.

"You take care of my sister and don't let anything bad happen to her. You be her protector and keep her out of trouble, Seth, you hear me?" he said gravely.

"I will," I said. Shit, there was no fucking way in hell that my princess was going to suffer as long as I was with her. "She'll be safe with me, I promise."

"Good," he muttered, taking a step down. "And," he paused and shoved his hands inside his pockets. "Phase every now and then to let me know that my sister is doing well, please."

"I will, Paul." I said, my eyes averting from Claire and then to my Cheskie. They were crying and exchanging addresses. Claire-bear was making Cheskie promise that they were going to chat every night and have conversations via webcam every weekend. Cheskie nodded and hugged her best friend. "I will, Claire."

Paul's voice brought me back to reality. "Listen, I got to go now, but, take care and thanks for taking care of her… She's my little sister and I love her dearly."

"I know, Paul," I said, nodding my head.

"Paul," Rachel called from the pavement sidewalk. "We got to go; I don't want to be late for my appointment."

"Well," he said, turning to face his sister one last time and smiling contently. "I'll see you in six months, Francheska. Have fun, get good grades and enjoy your semester abroad."

"I will," Cheskie said, as she ran into Paul's arms. "I will write and text you and email you ever day. You better answer. Don't be like the time that I spent Christmas at Grandma Sanchez and you promised to write and didn't!"

"Oh, you're such an exaggerate girl," Paul laughed. "I wrote a lot…" he said, smiling sadly at Cheskie. "You'll be fine. Have fun and enjoy your last chance of freedom and of being away from me, because when you come back… I'm not letting you go, got it, sis?"

"Roger," she laughed, hugging him tightly. "Well, you got to go. Rachel needs you now,"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Take care!"

We watched as everyone left and said their last goodbyes to my angel. She was excited and scared at the same time. I couldn't believe that this day had finally come. I was going to give her a surprise. I was hoping that she liked it, because if she didn't, she was going to be stuck with me for the next six months.

"Cheskie," Franny's dad said, as he wound down the passenger's window. "We have to get going; Seattle is a long drive from her and your plane leaves in six hours."

"Yeah, Dad, I'll be there," Cheskie said, her voice breaking as she turned to face me. I brushed her tears away with the back of my hand. "Mom," she said, turning to face her mother, who stood next to her father's car. "Can I kiss him?" she asked playfully.

"Go ahead, sweetie," Mercedes said, smiling sheepishly. "Just don't overdo it. Your dad is watching and I'll bet he'll have a heart attack inside the car." she laughed.

Cheskie nodded and got on her tiptoes and kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss, but I could feel her father's eyes boring through my back, so I slowly broke the kiss.

"I'll miss you," she whispered sadly. "Thanks for coming." she smiled. I nodded and took a step back. "Well, I'll chat with you later. Take care!"

"You too," I said, as I pulled away from her. "Have a nice day,"

"I will," I said. It probably came out like an insult to her, but I was going to have a great day. "I'll see you later then,"

"Yeah," she said, staring at me quizzically. "You know that I'm leaving, right?" she asked, taking my hand in hers, as we walked to her father's vehicle. I nodded and grinned at her. "Well, I'll be missing you. Be good and check your email all the time. I'll be texting you a lot too. Also, check your mailbox. I will write three letters a week. I want you to promise me that you're going to write, Seth."

"I am, Shorty," I laughed, kissing her forehead.

"Guys," Her father said annoyed. "We have to get going."

"Sorry," I whispered, opening the door for Cheskie. She got in and kissed my hand and slowly let go. "Bye, princess." I said, smiling tenderly at her.

"Bye,"

I watched her buckle her seatbelt and sniff softly. She was crying and sobbing loudly by the time that her father pulled out of the driveway. I looked back at Mercedes and she was also crying.

"You should get going," Mercedes said, smiling behind her tears. "Go give my baby the surprise of a lifetime, Seth."

"I will, Mercy." I said. I waved goodbye to her and ran straight to my house. I was pumped. This was probably the greatest day of my life.

After ten minutes, I was already sitting behind the steering wheel of Mom's Jeep. She was sad because I was leaving, but she knew the power an imprint had over a wolf. Wherever they went, that's where we went. The ride to Sea-Tac Airport was a bit short, because I was doing a bit over the speed limit. It came in handy to have enhance sight and hearing. I could see the cops from a few miles away, giving me the advantage to reduce the speed if necessary. I called Cheskie when I made it to the airport and she told me that her dad had stopped at a gas station and had to use the bathroom, because he ate some hot Taquitos from a Seven-Eleven store. I was glad, because that gave me enough time to get across security and wait for her at the corresponding departure gate.

"You be good, Seth," Mom said, as she hugged me. "Call me every now and then to let me know that you're doing alright, OK?"

"I will, Mom." I said, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Seth," she stopped and shook her head. "If you're going to have sex with Francheska, use protection,"

"Mom," I said mortified. "Cheskie and I-we never! No! Please, ugh, you're so strange."

"I'm just saying, son," she laughed. "I don't know if your father gave you the sex talk-"

"He did, I swear," I said, looking around, hoping that no one heard our conversation. "Listen, I've got to go. I still need to get screened and it's a long wait," I said, wrapping my arms around my mother and kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Be good and have a safe trip home. OH and I left you a surprise in my room."

"Do I have to clean it?" she laughed.

"No," I laughed. "It's something for you. You deserve a break. Go dancing with Charlie. I think that you two should really get together. Forget about what your friends tell you. Enjoy your life, Mom. Dad died almost three years ago and he would be happy to know that you are living and not just stuck in the past. Forget about what Leah might think, Mom. She chose to live her life with Jake and she didn't ask for anyone's opinion. You only live once and you're young and beautiful. I know that Charlie will make you happy," I said, as I pulled away from her.

"Seth," Mom breathed, a lone tear strolling down her face.

"Mom," I laughed. "It's the truth. Be happy! Live and enjoy life."

"You're the best," she cried, as she held me tighter. "Ugh, how am I going to give you up to that girl?" she teased. "Be safe, angel."

"Bye," I said, kissing her one last time.

"Bye," Mom said, as she gently let me go.

I grabbed my luggage and had them screened and check. I passed through customs and I was already entering the secure area. The airport was huge; thankfully, I got there early and asked around. When I made it to the corresponding gate, I sat down and started playing with my cell phone. I called Collin, Brady, Jake and Leah, telling them that I had made it alright. Collin was a little sad at the fact that Cheskie was leaving, but he knew that I would always protect her. She was my imprint and he knew that I would care for her safety and for her happiness. Collin also wanted Cheskie to know that Gizmo was well taken care of.

Forty-five minutes later, I sensed her. At first, it was like a soft tugging at my soul, and then it became a full force tidal wave, that consumed me. I was now nervous. I had rehearsed this part in my head so many times, but this was it! This was the reality. This was the moment that I had been dreaming for a long time. She was distracted, listening to her IPod, as she hummed slowly to the music and inspected her plane ticket. I stood up from my seat and grabbed my backpack and slowly made my way to the middle of the aisle. She looked around, trying to see what people were staring at. I knew that I was being stared at. Shit, I was a fucking large, six feet seven inches, Native American. I towered over most of the people in the airport. I stood in the middle of the floor, waiting for her to notice me, when her eyes met mine.

"No fucking way!" she whispered, as she removed one earplug and shoved her plane ticket inside her front coat pockets. Cheskie never cursed, but today she did. I laughed, as I watched her run in to my arms. I wanted to cry, but I held on to the joy and with long strides I stood in front of her. "You sneaky little devil!" she said loudly, tears clouding her eyes. "You've been planning to come to Brazil with me all this time?!"

I nodded and smiled at her. "Yeah," I said meekly, as I took her in my arms and lifted her up the floor and held her tightly to my chest. "I wanted to surprise you, but you were so difficult to convince to go to Brazil." I laughed.

"Oh, you're the best!" she said, kissing me hard on the lips. "You are coming to Brazil with me! You are the best! I don't know what I-wow! You worked hard for this, didn't you? The reason that we didn't-Oh, man! I'm so selfish!"

"Hey, Shorty, don't cry," I said, kissing her lips. I carefully placed her on the floor and grabbed her hand. People were smiling at us, as I guided her to our departure gate sitting area.

"I have something to give you," I said, as I turned to face her. I pulled out of my pocket a small bracelet and placed it on her hands. "This is part of our Quileute traditions." I said nervously, as I took her hand and gently kissed it.

"It has a wooden wolf, Seth," she said excitedly, behind a cloud of tears. "I love it!"

I chuckled and tightened my grip on her hand. "It's part of our, um," I leaned forward and brought my forehead to hers. "This is a promise bracelet. It's the same or equivalent to a promise ring, except, that it's given to the wolf's imprint. I am your wolf, Cheskie… your protector and the fire that will forever keep you warm." I said nervously, as I kissed her lips. "You are my imprint and this bracelet indicates, my promise to love you and keep you safe. It's my promise to make you happy and to never let anything bad happen to you. It's my promise to you that I'm always going to be there for you, in good and in bad times. I'm yours and whenever you look down at your wrist and find this bracelet, you'll remember that I'll be faithful to you and that wherever you go, I will follow, princess."

"Seth," she whispered, kissing me softly. "You don't have to promise me anything," she sobbed, caressing my face with her small hands. "I believe you and I know that you'll be there for me to protected me and keep me happy."

"I will, Cheskie. Damn it, baby, you know I will." I said, taking her face in my hands and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm yours and I'll be yours forever. I'll be anything that you want me to be. I'll be your friend, your confidant-"

"You are everything to me." she interjected happily. "You are the fire that keeps me warm, Seth. I'm yours," she said, grabbing my bottom lip between her lips. "Hmm, you are only mine, Tally-man."

We held on to each other tightly, until it was time to board the plane. Cheskie smiled behind her tears, as she clutched to my hand and didn't let go. The flight attendant smiled at us as she brought us our food.

"Are you too," she paused and looked down at our joined hands. "In love, aren't ya?"

Cheskie nodded and gave me a peck on the cheek. "We are, ma'am." she said proudly.

The flight to Brazil was long, exciting and extremely tiring. When we made it to Brazil, Cheskie held on to my hand tightly and cried more, when she thought that we were going to be split again. "Seth, where is the family that's going to sponsor you?" she asked sadly.

"The same as yours," I said nonchalant.

"No, way!"

"Yes," I laughed, hugging her tightly.

The days flew by and the months turned to weeks and then into months. Damon and Emma came to visit us and we had a great time at the beach. Collin and Brady also came to visit us. We had a blast, because where we lived was closed to the forest. We would phase and run through the amazing forest at night, reminiscing our wild times in the woods of La Push and Forks. The Vega family, our sponsors, prepared a big dinner for Collin and Brady. It was their way of wishing them a safe trip back to Washington. A friend of Cheskie and mine, came to meet them and that's when Collin's future changed. He imprinted on Estella Rodrigues. It was hard for Collin to leave, when he knew that half of his soul was away from him and he could not be there to protect her. I really don't know how he's going to overcome the language and distance barrier, but I sincerely wish him the best.

Cheskie was learning the Brazilian native tongue and tried to communicate with Estella. She wanted to teach her English, so she would be able to communicate with Collin. Estella tried, but it's hard to learn a language in such a short time. It was also hard for me to learn Brazilian Portuguese, but I quickly picked up on the language. The days of our return to the states were getting closer and Cheskie worked diligently to make Estella learn English. She spoke a bit and every now and then, Cheskie would call home and ask to speak to Collin. Estella would speak to him and Cheskie would try her best to translate for them. She tried her best and I was so proud of her. My Cheskie was always so kind and thoughtful of others feelings. When it was time to leave, she felt sad, because she was leaving behind the Vega family, who treated us like part of their own family. She was also sad, because she wasn't going to be able to keep an eye on her new friend, Estella.

"Adeu amiga," Cheskie said in Brazilian Portuguese, as she hugged Estella.

"Goodbye, my friend," Estella said sadly, as she pulled away from Cheskie.

It was time for us to return to our old lives and leave behind the new friends that we'd made. It was hard and very difficult, but I had my Francheska with me. We were both ready to return home after half a year of missing our family and friends. It was a great experience and it taught us a lot about life. My time alone with my imprint solidified my love for her. Our story is still not complete, but it just starting. Maybe someday, not too far away from today, I would ask her to marry me, but in the mean time, I will be here for her. I'll be whatever she wants me to be. I'll be the fire that burns brightly in the dark and keeps her warm when the nights are cold. Yes, I'll be that for her. There are many possibilities and there are so many roads to choose from, but I know that with Cheskie by my side, we were going to be fine. Yes, we were going to be alright!

**The End**

* * *

PS… This story is open to many possibilities. I leave it up to you. I wanted to end it there, sweet and fluffy. This is where I saw the story going in my head. I didn't want to go and write about them getting married and having children. I have plenty of stories that are like that. This one just needed to be different, simple and sweet.

Francheska and Seth do get their happy ending, but it's time for me to write about Collin's imprint. He imprinted on a Brazilian local and they have a lot of things to overcome first- the distance between them that threatens to separates them- they have a language barrier that prohibits them from understanding one another or to communicate efficiently. I will add pieces of Francheska's and Seth's life in it and of Claire-bear's and Quil Ateara's, but it will be mainly on Collin and Estella. Collin's fic is titled _**Love In My Own Language**_. It has angst, but it's full of fluff and love. I'm already writing a story for Brady titled **_The Fall_**. These two stories are intertwined with one another and will have information about the other characters. I hope that you can join me in the next few days and read my new stories. Well, take care and thanks for everything.

Mercury Serenity and Addison Vanessa Leigh


End file.
